


El Juego de las Tres Palabras (or Wojciech and the Wonderful Lamp)

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Basically, Humor, M/M, Romance, and a lot of music, arsenal/bayern/bvb players and arabian mythology, kinda inspired by 'one thousand and one nights'
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wojciech es un estudiante con una vida perfectamente ordenada, con la única excepción de estar intensa y platónicamente enamorado del delantero de su equipo escolar pero carecer absolutamente del valor de decírselo. ¿Qué sucederá cuando un día de cumpleaños, por azares del destino y un par de amigos idiotas, sus mayores deseos se hacen realidad? Szczesny estará a punto de descubrir que la frase "desear no cuesta nada" es totalmente falsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno: Un regalo inesperado.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> 1) Aunque le he dado la clasificación de Crackfic por su trama, debo mencionar que el escrito en general mantiene en su totalidad el formato de un fanfic común, con un planteamiento de la historia sólido pero de carácter fantástico y humorístico en ocasiones.  
> 2) Lo de siempre, las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xd). El objetivo es meramente recreativo.

A veces, una noche de cumpleaños podía ser el más molesto día festivo del año ¿No?

No para muchos, pero para Wojciech Szczesny definitivamente lo era. Tampoco porque hubiese sido así todos los años o porque tuviese tendencias a la nostalgia, pero de hecho podía recordar cómo a los once o doce años era esta la fecha que más esperaba pasados cada doce meses; tachaba números en el calendario e incluso le agradaba darle a sus amigos indicios de lo que deseaba recibir cuando el día finalmente llegase.

Eso era lo que vagamente memoraba al arrojar agua a su rostro frente al espejo.

Guardaba la suerte de que el día siguiente fuese ocupado por una suspensión de clases, pero los últimos días, por no decir últimos meses, le habían resultado más pesados que nunca en la vida; mantener buenas notas, el campeonato estatal de fútbol, seguir una buena vida social, llevarse bien con sus padres, estrés, estrés, estrés.

El día anterior no había dormido tanto como hubiese deseado. Sí, se había acostado cerca de las once y media de la noche, pero eso no había impedido que Marco y Per le llamasen incontables e incansables veces al celular casualmente en cada ocasión que casi lograba alcanzar el sueño. No quería ser grosero con sus amigos, pero había terminado apagando el teléfono cerca de la una y poco de la mañana.

Ahí, frente al espejo, estaban los resultados.

El joven castaño abandonó luego de algunos minutos el baño de la habitación. A Łukasz no le había visto aún desde haber despertado por la mañana y darse cuenta de que la litera frente a la suya se encontraba vacía. No le había visto en ninguna de las clases, al igual que a su otro puñado de amigos más cercanos, y aunque el resto de compañeros se había encargado de no hacerle olvidar lo especial de la fecha e incluso cuando él mismo había hecho todo lo posible por sacarle algo de información a Calum, aún no tenía idea del paradero del resto, quienes sin duda había sido su mayor preocupación desde iniciada la mañana.

No tanto por ellos, pero por si mismo.

Y es que no iba a tener el descaro de decírselos en voz alta, pero la verdad era que por ningún motivo tenía los ánimos de celebrar una fiesta por su cumpleaños cuando sabía bien que hacía solamente un día desde que, en un exhaustivo encuentro, el equipo representativo de su escuela había conseguido el pase a la final del campeonato estatal por primera vez en casi una década. Aún menos, cuando el entrenador del equipo les había dejado muy en claro que las practicas a doble sesión comenzarían exactamente al día siguiente.

El encuentro, finalmente, había sucedido justo en el momento en que planeaba cómo esquivar las posibles sorpresas que convenía el tener que cruzar el pasillo principal para dirigirse directamente a su habitación después de clases. Una conocida voz le había sorprendido, exactamente en el momento anterior a percibir ciertas manos agresivamente cubriendo sus ojos.

 

—¿Quién soy? –Le cuestionaban entre carcajadas.

 

No necesitaba más que escuchar esas risas de fondo para saber que no resultaría el resto del plan.

Ya lo tenían.

 

—Lukas, eres Lukas Podolski –Respondió casi en un suspiro de resignación.

 

La presión sobre su rostro había sido retirada e instantáneamente reemplazada a cambio de recibir varios abrazos de los presentes. Ahí estaban Marco, Mats, Łukasz, Per, Bastian y Lukas. Casi la mitad de sus compañeros de equipo se habían acercado a felicitarle, y aunque no guardaba en realidad tanto gusto para hacerlo, agradecía a cada uno de ellos, mientras igualmente intentaba avanzar disimuladamente por el corredor.

 

—Oye, oye, ¿A qué te apresuras tanto, hombre? –Cuestionó Reus, causando notar al resto las intenciones de su amigo.

—Ah, no es nada, solamente que llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Łukasz. Hey, no te había visto –Inquirió en modo de acusación.

—Está bien, tienes razón –Contestó el recién nombrado– Pero, a cambio de mi desaparición... ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!

—Oh no...

—Oh sí.

—Por favor, chicos; como deseo de cumpleaños, deseo que dejen esto de las sorpresas que suelen terminar con alguien desnudo o vomitando...

—Ésta vez no es así. Te gustará, de verdad.

—Te tendrá que gustar, maldito, porque nos esforzamos en esto –Advirtió Hummels con una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, adelante, ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, te preparamos una fiesta, una verdadera fiesta —Aseguró Piszczek con una mano en su hombro– Tenemos a la mitad de la escuela yendo, algo de alcohol, Bastian y Poldi se encargará de la música. Créeme, va a ser genial. Ésta vez te divertirás, todos nos divertiremos.

—Sí, y la mejor parte es el lugar –Agregó Per– Lewy consiguió el Lush Club para nosotros esta noche.

—¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Sí!

—Demonios, ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!

—No tengo idea, pero tiene contactos. Supongo que está ahora arreglando todo allá.

—Entonces, ¿Irás o tendré que arrastrarte hasta ahí? –Llamó su compañero de habitación y nacionalidad.

—Pues... —Rodó la mirada– Claro, supongo que sí.

 

Y después de eso, ahí estaba. A Łukasz no le gustaban los espejos, por eso tenía que ser en el impecable cristal del baño donde en ese momento confirmaba que aunque no iba quitarse esas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, tampoco lucía tan mal. Mientras caminaba a su auto aprovechaba para mirarse una vez más en el reflejo de la puerta antes de entrar; se había puesto un simple saco negro con una camiseta debajo y unos jeans. Bastante sencillo, como tampoco era su intención impresionar a nadie.

Bueno, no exactamente. Quizás a alguien sí.

_"Lewandowski"._

Era lo que su mente intercalaba con dejos de alegría y halago mientras echaba marcha rumbo al fabuloso bar que el recién nombrado había de algún modo conseguido para su celebración. Casi se podía decir que para él.

Y es que no podía evitar suspirar riendo entre tanto. Esa tonta sonrisa le venía siempre que pensaba en ese hecho, o incluso con sólo pensar en cualquier cosa que envolviese a Robert Lewandowski.

No se lo había mencionado directamente a nadie, y quizás nunca sería capaz de admitirlo a los demás por más que ya lo pudiesen suponer, pero desde que había visto a aquel chico pelinegro que extrañamente compartía su nacionalidad caminar por los pasillos del campus había recibido una especie de flechazo por él. A donde fuese; el verle en cada clase de cálculo, ofrecerse a ser su tutor y luego comenzar a verle en los entrenamientos finalmente había terminado por generarle un increíblemente enorme enamoramiento platónico desde entonces.

Sonrió una vez más. Le había olvidado un poco en la mañana. Nadie más que su mayor tormento mental podía lograr una cosa así para su cumpleaños. Le alegraba bastante.

El camino había sido largo , pero una vez tratando de aparcar fuera del establecimiento había podido notar fácilmente que casi todos los espacios del lugar estaban ocupados, por lo que la mejor opción tenía que ser buscar un lugar más alejado, que finalmente había encontrado sólo un par de metros adelante. La noche, oscura pero de luna llena, era un extrañamente perfecto contraste con las brillantes luces de neón que anunciaban "Lush Club'' sobre la puerta frente a él, desde donde se escuchaba una retumbante música y constante ruido.

Apenas dar paso dentro del lugar cuando montones de felicitaciones verbales y abrazos ya estaban sobre él. Saludó a algunos amigos que se acercaban en el camino hacia la mesa principal, donde sabía que sus compañeros se encontrarían.

Y es que, justo como lo había prevenido, bajo el centro alumbrado con extravagantes lámparas que colgaban del techo y sillones enormes de cuero negro se acomodaban varios de sus mejores amigos; algunos del equipo y acompañándoles unas cuantas chicas que había visto antes. Claro que ello no era nada de destacar al momento en que ubicó en medio de un par de rubias al delantero acreedor de sus pensamientos.

Lewandowski sonreía con efusión al verle aparecer frente a ellos, siendo enseguida el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a donde sí.

 

—¡Woj, feliz cumpleaños! –Celebró el delantero abrazándole por el cuello– Me estaba preocupando, creí que no llegarías...

 

Tenía que sonreír como idiota. Realmente no podía adivinar aún por qué ese tipo de gestos parecían hacerle latir el corazón a una velocidad tan anormal.

 

—¡Ni pensarlo! Digo, de verdad, gracias a todos –Se dirigió al resto, que conversaba plácidamente en la mesa– No sabía que se podían organizar tan bien para algo que no fuese patear un balón –Comentó entre risas.

—Hey, por cierto; olvidé agradecerte. Estuviste realmente fantástico en el juego de vuelta ayer, especialmente en los penales.

—Gracias, supongo que sólo hice lo que me corresponde.

—Eso es poco, Woj. Creo que nos salvaste a todos; después de todo, detener tres tiros no es nada que demeritar, ah.

—Y organizar todo esto justo un día después tampoco lo es. Gracias, en serio.

—Sí. A Basti y a mi nos costó, pero la organización de Łukasz fue la que hizo todo... Claro, además de los ánimos de Jakub para bajarle el estrés –Se dirigió riendo.

—¡Es sorprendente! ¿Cómo conseguiste el lugar?

—Ah, no es nada, algunos contactos. Todo por el héroe del equipo —Guiñó– Mi única preocupación era que no fueses a llegar.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, parece ser que siempre estás ocupado... No estaba seguro de que pudieses venir –Llamaba tímidamente.

—Bueno, ya era hora de relajarme, creo.

 

Había que decirlo; las fiestas tampoco eran su mayor fuerte.

De hecho se podría decir que la mayoría de veces sólo acudía a ellas porque tenía que hacerlo, a insistencias de sus propios amigos. Aunque tampoco iba a negar que en aquel momento se encontraba bastante cómodo decansando en el sillón principal; rodeándose de regalos, aprovechando tragos gratuitos, observando al resto vagar por ahí.

Mats y Alexis se entretenían suficiente bailando entre el montón con aquel dúo de pelirrojas de hacía un rato, Bastian no descuidaba la música en ningún momento en compañía de Podolski, quien momentáneamente sugería canciones que se le venían a la cabeza, mientras que el número nueve de su equipo, luego de conversar otro rato enamorando su mirada, al igual que el resto de los chicos del equipo ahora se mantenía demasiado centrado en el juego de pool que desde hace un rato desarrollaba una de las mesas iluminadas del fondo

Y bueno, a pesar de que esa era su fiesta, tampoco era que estuviese totalmente libre de obligaciones. Siendo cerca de la una de la mañana aún seguía llegando gente, a quienes él tenía que recibir, saludar, agradecer y por lo tanto predilectamente conversar así fuese sólo unos segundos, y aunque la mayoría aún estaba, dentro de lo posible, comportándose debidamente en el lugar, no había faltado el alcohol y alguna que otra cosa de dudosa procedencia en la barra, donde algunas personas comenzaban a mostrar los efectos de un par de tragos de más. Justo como en ese momento lo hacía Thomas Müller.

 

—¡Thomas, no! –Había alcanzado a gritar Manuel, justo antes de que el mencionado subiese a una de las mesas pequeñas cercanas a la barra, comenzando a cantar sin una pizca de afinación parte de la canción que en aquel momento sonaba en todo el establecimiento– ¡Thomas, baja de ahí! ¡No me ignores, idiota!

 

Quería reirse de la situación, sin embargo sabía que si su amigo causaba algún daño este terminaría indudablemente recayendo al final sobre Lewandowski, por lo que había que aceptar que lo más correcto era ayudar.

 

—Thomas, hey, olvidaste felicitarme ¿Recuerdas? –Llamó buscando una simple excusa para hacer que el otro bajase de la mesa.

—¡Woj, mi cumpleañero más favorito de todos los favoritos! –Hablaba el menor tambaleándose para llegar hasta él.

—Hey, Thomas... Oh, demonios, ¿Pero cuántas malditas botellas llevas, hermano?

—Ah, perdona que no te felicité, pero es que esa canción me encanta –Disculpaba el bávaro expirándole directo al rostro un prominente aliento alcoholizado– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Ustedes se lo están pasando bien?

—Muy, muy bien. Es sólo que Manu se ha puesto amargado y ahora no quiere ir a darme amor...

—Eso no es verdad... –Replicaba el arquero alemán.

—...pero la música es genial, aunque ¿Te digo algo, Woj? Estoy aburriéndome un poco, bebé —Habló acercándose peligrosamente.

—¡¿Cómo le llamaste?! –Había cuestionado Neuer casi separándoles, robando así una risa del celebrado.

 

Sabía algo de que el par de alemanes tenían una relación extraña desde siempre; aquellos dos eran tan intratables como inseparables. Como una extraña especie de novios sin el compromiso, pero claramente con los celos incluidos.

 

—Shhht, Manuel, no te hablé a ti –Contestó trabando palabras, para luego dirigirse al polaco de nuevo– Ignóralo, se enojó porque no quise hacerlo en el auto.

—¡Thomas, cierra la boca!

—En fin, como te decía, ¿Sabes qué? deberíamos hacer un juego para divertirnos un poco ¿No crees? ¡Hummels!

 

El pelinegro, que aún permanecía en brazos de alguna chica entre la gente, pronto se había acercado riendo por el estado de Müller apenas escuchando su llamado.

 

—Hey, Thomas, no sé ni siquiera si de verdad quiero saberlo pero ¿Por qué la sonrisa malvada, ah? –Preguntó ante el gesto del delantero.

—Estaba diciéndole a Woj que deberíamos hacer algo más divertido, como un juego o algo...

—¡Ah... Ya veo a donde va esto! Normalmente no accedería a ayudarte a darle celos a Manu, pero me gusta la idea –Contestó, dejando al principal invitado aún más confundido.

—Esperen, ¿Qué rayos están planeando?

—¡Hey, Bastian, dame un segundo! ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Vamos a organizar un pequeño juego para el festejado ¡¿Sí?!

 

Los presentes, que para aquella hora no eran tan conscientes como en un principio, ante todo podían simplemente gritar en muestra de afirmación. La mayoría de los asistentes estaba ebrio o al menos no completamente lúcido, por lo que no había representado un gran reto el reunir su atención en torno a un enorme círculo en el medio del bar después de algunos minutos ante la sorpresa del recién laureado.

 

—Mats, pero qué...

—Bueno, bueno, ¿Quién va a traer la puta botella?

 

Schweinsteiger se había acercado enseguida, extendiéndole una botella de vidrio vacía la cual pronto fue colocada de modo horizontal sobre el suelo y girada en manos del alto defensor alemán, quién solamente había observado a Wojciech, de algún modo solicitándole así el permiso para iniciar la actividad, aunque sabía que este último ya no podía siquiera tener derecho a réplica alguna.

Y aunque lo hubiese tenido, debía admitir que en el fondo no le había parecido tan mala idea. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzaba su mente;

¿Y si tuviese que besar a...?

Pero no iba a ser. Era totalmente imposible. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por varias chicas y algunos de sus amigos, pero en un sitio que creaba un ángulo imposible de ser formado por la botella para hacer que de cualquier manera llegasen a coincidir.

No quería siquiera pensar en la idea de tener que besar a la fuerza a alguien; le incomodaba, además de ser algo que a su criterio era un tanto inapropiado para el momento.

Por suerte, al menos no había tenido que ser él mismo quien obtuviese el primer turno. Parecía cosa de magia como, inclusive estando ebrio, Thomas siempre conseguía lo que quería. La primera víctima de su suerte había sido Jerome, que curiosamente estaba sentado frente a él, y aunque el contacto no había podido prolongarse tanto como Müller hubiese querido al sostener firmemente el cuello del defensor, por supuesto que había sucedido.

Y de ese modo habían continuado los demás, siendo Per quien tuviese el siguiente turno con una de las chicas que usualmente acudían a los entrenamientos del equipo. Manuel no tardó demasiado en acompañarles, encontrando en los labios de una tal Anna su contestación a las provocaciones de Thomas. Calum había estado cerca de ser su castigo, pero la botella finalmente había caprichado su suerte al lugar al lado del suyo, con Mesut Özil como elegido

La noche entonces había continuado entre varios besos tanto indeseables como a veces lo contrario. Él había visto a Lewandowski reír ante los compañeros que tenían que besar a personas que en algunos casos ni siquiera conocían, sin que ninguna de las veces fuese el mismo ojiazul quien se involucrase en los hechos. No se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el delantero hasta que él mismo había levantado la palma a modo de saludo, como preguntando si su mente seguía en la luna.

Por suerte, la oscuridad del lugar ocultaba suficientemente su rostro como para evitar que su compañero de nacionalidad llegase a notar el sonrojo que le había provocado, antes de indicarle con una seña que se levantaría por algo de beber.

Se sentía aliviado de que lo hubiese hecho. Porque claro que sabía que el chico no era nada más que su amigo; sabía que por más goles suyos que se dejase anotar de vez en cuando en los entrenamientos, aquello no significaba nada, no tenía por que sentir celos si besaba a alguien más, pero era simplemente inevitable. Al levantar la vista apenas había notado que el chico ya regresaba frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa que le parecía la más encantadora del planeta entero. Casi hipnotizante.

 

—¡Woj y Lewy!

—¡Al fin! —Expresaba Mats con una sonrisa– ¡Hasta que le toca al chico cumpleaños!

 

La incrédula expresión de Hummels lo podía sacar rápidamente de sus pensamientos como una alarma por la mañana. Los rostros de los presentes se alternaban entre él y chico de enfrente, en tanto este simplemente le dedicaba esa expresión que en otros momentos le encantaba; cómo subía los hombros y cómo sonreía con cierto dejo de travesura, que a la vez reflejaba en su mirada...

Lewandowski, que seguía de pie, se había inclinado sobre el centro de aquel circulo de personas, invitándole así con ese gesto. No sabía identificar si lo que sentía era impacto, emoción o terror, pero sus piernas simplemente no reaccionaban lo suficiente para levantarse, por lo que había preferido solamente inclinarse sobre sus brazos hacia donde el otro le esperaba.

La adrenalina que sentía al escuchar esa pequeña risa a escasos centímetros de su rostro no se hubo comparado con el momento en que Robert había llevado una mano hasta su mejilla, mucho menos al instante en que sus labios se finalmente se habían presionado contra los contrarios. Un escalofrío de agrado le recorría la espalda cuando, ante las peticiones de los presentes, el delantero le había hecho separar un poco los labios, para así profundizar el beso. El sabor de su boca delataba algo de alcohol y menta fresca, que en aquel momento parecía lo de menos cuando se estaba sintiendo como en el cielo.

Sin embargo aquello tenía que acabar al igual que todas las cosas buenas, por eso, después de unos segundos de falta de aire ambos habían tenido que separarse, sin dejar tiempo más que para unas risas, antes de que alguien más se apresurase a girar la botella de nuevo.

A pesar de que en ninguna de las siguientes rondas hubiese tenido que besar a alguien más, no había sido necesario, pues lo más memorable del tiempo restante había sido aquello. Por supuesto que pasado un rato cada uno se había retirado, ya fuese a seguir con la fiesta o a sus respectivos destinos para pasar la noche, pero para él lo mejor había pasado ya.

No le gustaba sentirse alguien romántico, pero era cierto que seguía considerando un beso como algo de importancia, y el hecho de que su amor platónico desde hace años le hubiese regalado uno de aquellos contactos le hacía sentir una felicidad simplemente indescriptible.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Lukas! ¿Has visto a Lewy? –Preguntó cuando la mayoría ya se había retirado, mientras el mayor le ayudaba a subir los obsequios a su auto.

—¿A Robert? Bueno, lo vi hace un rato, pero no lo sé.

—Lo estaba buscando, pero parece que nadie lo ha visto... Qué extraño.

—No te preocupes, seguro está bien.

—Lo sé, sólo quería agradecerle por el regalo.

—¿Por el regalo? Sí, parece que te gustó su regalito –Rió insinuante.

—¡Oh por dios, no me refería a eso! Me refería al regalo, literalmente hablando.

—Ah, claro, ¿Son bastantes, no?

—Sí, creo que sí –Mencionó riendo, mientras abría el asiento trasero del auto para dejar dentro aquella carga.

—Ojalá te guste el que te dimos Marco y yo, es algo extraño pero para algo te habrá de servir –Guiñó con tono burlesco– Es el de la caja dorada.

—Está bien, lo tomaré en cuenta para sus cumpleaños, dependiendo de qué tanto me guste –Hablaba riendo, a la vez que tomaba algunas de las ultimas cajas y las introducía al vehículo– Si quieres puedes dejar las otras ahí y volver adentro, yo me encargo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, ve. Adelántate.

—Bien, regresaré adentro, creo que Basti no puede solo con el sonido.

—Sí, anda.

 

Rió por lo bajo cuando el otro se había retirado. Adentro, la música seguía sonando fuerte, a pesar de ser poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. En el estacionamiento, en cambio, había bastante silencio. Los ruidos del tráfico eran lejanos y los murmullos apenas perceptibles, exactamente por eso le había sorprendido cuando un corto sonido había llegado a sus oídos.

No era el derrape de un auto ni alguna cigarra que habitase en los alrededores. Era algo diferente. Una queja.

No le gustaba meterse en cosas que no fuesen de su incumbencia, menos meterse en problemas, y sin embargo, finalmente se había decidido seguir aquel sonido, que se repetía de vez en vez y dirigía a un auto en concreto.

Siempre que podía se evitaba las cosas que no le agradaba ver; de ser posible, se evitaba cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a herirle enfocándose en todas las actividades que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, esta vez había sido demasiado tarde. No había podido evitar sentir como si su corazón se oprimiese cuando hubo distinguido entre las sombras de dentro del auto a una chica completamente desnuda, en compañía de aquel hombre que hasta hace poco había hecho a su corazón latir a velocidad anormal.

Tragó saliva, como si con eso pudiese también tragarse esa presión en el pecho. No quería ver más de aquello. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que rápidamente había emprendido una decidida marcha hacia su propio auto y entrado lo más pronto posible, cerrando de un portazo y comenzando así a conducir directamente al campus.

Y es que sabía que aquello no tenía por qué causar efecto alguno en su ánimo, pero no quería pensar en nada más; ni en los chicos, que probablemente le esperaban, ni en aquel sentimiento que había disfrutado hacía un rato, ni en sus labios que se sentían como estar en el cielo ni en la mucha ilusión que de algún modo había sentido. Con toda la honestidad, para estar en la mitad del camino y cruzando las principales avenidas de la ciudad, sólo quería llegar a su habitación de una vez.

Lo pensaba bastante mirando a su alrededor y repasando en su mente las escenas vistas; No, no eran nada el uno del otro, pero ese era su día. Compañeros solamente, amigos solamente; no importaba, era su día y de algún modo se había creado una ilusión gracias a esos labios. De algún modo había creído por un segundo... Sólo por un segundo.

Dolía. Dolía hacerse ilusiones y luego desvanecerlas, pero a veces simplemente deseaba que Lewandowski llegase a sentir lo mismo por él.

De verdad lo deseaba.

Tampoco tenía importancia cerrar la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, pues igual casi nadie estaba ahí sino de fiesta.

_“Irónico"_ Era lo único que podía pensar, dando paso adentro en la habitación que compartía con Łukasz Piszczek _“Dicen que el festejado es el que menos se divierte"._

Había llegado directamente a tumbarse boca arriba en la cama, dejando las cajas y bolsas de regalo regadas a su alrededor. No estaba furioso ya, se trataba más bien de un sentimiento de frustración. Algo de enojo, pero en calma; todo aquello hecho una combinación que se atoraba como un nudo en su garganta. Algo dentro de si por alguna extraña razón le hacía pensar que podía quedarse así por mucho tiempo; sólo mirando el techo y pensando estupideces hasta que Lukas llegase y le preguntase qué sucedía, pero sabía que eso era totalmente imposible, que en todo caso el mejor para escuchar sería Calum, y que llamar a Calum sería un lío...

Prefería ocuparse hasta que le bajase el trago amargo.

Si bien tenía varias cosas en mente en las cuales podía gastar un buen tramo de tiempo, después de incorporarse en la cama había mirado a su derecha, tomando uno de los presentes y descubriendo el contenido de este;

Una agradable chaqueta negra, que aunque era casi idéntica a una que ya tenía, sabía que la intención era lo importante. Además, con ello había encontrado una actividad perfecta, prosiguiendo así con una bolsa color verde, de la cual colgaba una tarjeta;

_“Feliz cumpleaños —Manuel"._

Hubiese sabido que era de él tan solo por la simpleza del mensaje, e igualmente, agradecía internamente el colgante para celular personalizado con su apellido que venía dentro.

Con algo de pereza pero una indudable calma continuaba abriendo otro par de regalos que contenían unas entradas para un concierto y el DVD de aquella película que le había gustado hacía unas semanas, hasta llegar a esa caja dorada que Podolski había advertido antes.

Y no iba a negarlo; por un momento en verdad había dudado si realmente quería abrir ese. Sabía que si para algo eran buenos Lukas y Marco eso era para jugar bromas estúpidas, y de por sí en ese momento no se encontraba del mejor humor. A pesar de eso, apenas había examinado la caja antes de que la curiosidad le obligase a levantar la tapa negra que esta tenía. Apartó el papel que se doblaba dentro para descubrir de esa manera algo que definitivamente no hubiese esperado recibir como regalo:

¿Un salsero?

Le había mirado con desconcierto por un par de segundos, ello antes de llevarle hacia la luz fuera de la caja.

No era un salsero; era una lámpara mágica, como las de los cuentos. Y no había podido evitar una carcajada ante aquella broma, a pesar de que no se sentía tan feliz para tal en ese momento. Finalmente, había decido despegar la nota que venía a un costado y leer en ésta:

_“Querido amigo:_  
_Marco y yo esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo. Se lo compramos a una anciana loca (ojalá no una bruja) en una tienda de antigüedades y deseamos que la uses para algo como tomarte unas vacaciones o aparecerle una pareja a Marco jajaja. Como sea, aquí te van los pasos:_  
_*Levanta la lámpara a la altura de tu cara._  
_*Cierra los ojos._  
_*Frota el sitio a un costado de la lámpara sin abrirlos._  
_*¡Abre los ojos y mira la magia!_

_–Tus amiguitos más sexys, Lukas y Marco. "_

 

Ese par de idiotas. Seguramente les daría un golpe cuando los llegase a ver de nuevo en el entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente, pero por ahora...

Por ahora estaba sólo, con una lámpara mágica y unas instrucciones para esta.

Sabía que Łukasz tardaría un tiempo largo aún para llegar, que ese era su regalo y que si lo hacía, de cualquier forma se trataba solamente de un tonto experimento. Ciertamente, en aquel momento no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, así que, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no intentarlo solamente por curiosidad?

Aún con un poco de vergüenza (porque había que prepararse; si Łukasz aparecía y le veía haciendo eso probablemente se reiría en su cara por semanas enteras) había levantado el pequeño objeto a la altura de su cara y revisado por ultima vez que no hubiese nadie, ello antes de cerrar los ojos y frotar ese mismo lado de la lámpara.

Esperó unos segundos después de hacerlo para que algo sucediése. Esperaba un temblor en el piso, una brisa fantástica, una voz desde el cielo; en realidad cualquier cosa, como en las películas, pero la realidad era que nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

Aún así, se había rendido finalmente a abrir los ojos al percibir un fuerte olor a polvo llegar hasta sus fosas nasales. Sentía aquel conjunto de partículas instalarse en sus pulmones y congelarlos de humedad vieja, obligándole a toser para intentar disipar ese frío que le recorría el cuerpo, a la vez que trataba de aclarar su vista, ya que el cuarto se había comenzado a llenar repentinamente de un extraño humo.

Si de por si eso era extremadamente raro, naturalmente no había podido evitar olvidarse de el primer hecho cuando en medio de la neblina una figura humana había comenzado a tomar forma... Y esa figura humana estaba sobre su escritorio.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Hey, oye no! ¡Baja de ahí! –Se levantaba de la cama rápidamente, para casi en zancadas intentar llegar a donde aquel ser se postraba. Justo en el momento de haber extendido un brazo a una de las extremidades, el cuerpo humanoide se había elevado sublime sobre el humo que se formaba a su alrededor.

 

E inconscientemente no podía más que retroceder un par de pasos. No exactamente por miedo, pero sí por asombro. Casi tocando el foco sobre su techo se encontraba esa cosa, que aun levitando, despejaba con facilidad la bruma mientras se acercaba a él. Sus rodillas habían topado contra la base de madera, provocándole caer precipitadamente a la cama.

 

—¡Aquí tienes entre tus manos a tu esclavo! ¿Qué deseas? Habla. ¡Soy el servidor de la lámpara en el aire por donde vuelo y en la tierra por donde me arrastro! –No tenía idea de cómo, pero esa neblina blanca que hasta hacía poco llenaba la habitación ya había desaparecido, y en su lugar se encontraba frente a él una persona.

 

Nunca había estado tan sorprendido en toda su vida, eso se reflejaba en su expresión. Los pies de el hombre frente a él tocaban en suelo, mientras su mirada se posaba seriamente sobre él.

 

—Qu...

—Cuéntame tus deseos.

 

No pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

 

—¿Deseos? ¡Voy a desear que dejen de darme sorpresas tan jodidamente raras en mi puto cumpleaños! Esto es una broma ¿No? De acuerdo, ya está, caí. Por cierto, que buenos efectos, chicos –Habló a la nada– Ya, salgan.

 

A pesar de que realmente quería seguir riendo, el hecho de que pasados unos momentos nadie apareciese a su alrededor ya le estaba asustando, además de la mirada de rechazo que el tipo frente a él le seguía dirigiendo.

 

—Hey, eh... ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Soy yo el único. El elegido enterró a todos los efrits en las profundidades de Bagdad, pero yo logré escapar, hasta que un comerciante me encerró de nuevo en esa lámpara.

—Oye, oye, puedes dejar el papel ya, deja la voz formal –Sonrió palmeándole un hombro.

—¿Hablas en serio? La paz sea contigo, llevo años esperando un amo que me permita hablarle como igual. En Bagdad, todos los que me han sacado de la lámpara me obligaban a hablarles cual sultán, y si no, me devuelven adentro. De verdad te lo agradez...

—Sí, sí, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás? Lukas y Marco te hicieron hacer esto ¿No es así?

—¿Quienes son Lukas y Marco?

—Oye, te he dicho que puedes salir del personaje ya. No es necesario. Ya sé que esto es una broma.

—¿Que esto es una broma? ¡No, no, no! ¡Me acabas de sacar de la lámpara! ¡He estado ahí seiscientos años y no volveré! –Aquel ser verdaderamente se había exaltado, pues al momento de esta frase, una nueva humeada en tonos rojizos había comenzado a emerger desde el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Te diré algo, si no paras con esto realmente me voy a enfadar contigo. Ni siquiera te conozco y cuando vea a Lukas y Marco los voy a...

—¡No sé quienes son Lukas y Marco! ¡No los conozco! ¿Quién crees que soy?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Quién carajos eres?

 

Había notado que el tipo tenía un par muñequeras de cuero, además de un collar de el mismo material, que se sujetaban de unas hebillas visiblemente viejas, sin embargo, no esperaba que después de esa pregunta estas se apretasen aún mas a sus muñecas y cuello, para después, con más susto, confirmar que aquello definitivamente no se trataba de una nueva sorpresa por parte sus de amigos, pues ahora sin nada que pudiese sostenerlo, el hombre había comenzado a levitar irracionalmente del suelo.

 

—¡Mi nombre es Mario, el temible efrit de Bagdad! –Gritó, provocando un eco que ni siquiera era posible en la acústica de su habitación.

—¡Momento! ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Baja, vamos a hablar ¿Sí? Vamos a hablar calmados —Pidió casi como un ruego.

 

No tenía idea de qué decir; aquel momento parecía irreal, pero por mas que se mordía la mejilla y parpadeaba para despertar si era un sueño, solamente se confirmaba una y otra vez que realmente estaba sucediendo.

 

—A ver, disculpa si estoy pasmado, pero nunca antes había visto algo así. Ni siquiera creía en los genios...

—No soy un genio, te mencioné ya que soy un efrit.

—Y de verdad disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Qué demonios es un efrit?

—Soy la primer especie hecha por el creador, poseo control sobre la forma en que me presento y poderes superiores, más sobre todo, cumplo los deseos del dueño de la lámpara de plomo –Reverenció con un tono más calmado.

—Te refieres al salsero ¿No?

—Eso, la cosa de donde me sacaste... En fin, ese es mi propósito...

—Me vas a cumplir tres deseos ¿Verdad?

—En realidad –Caminó hasta él– Debo cumplir todos los que me pidas...

—¿Todo lo que yo quiera? ¿Así nada más? –Aún de pie frente a él, Mario asentía sin muchas ganas– Muy bien, y si yo pidiese... Una helado de yogurt con fondo de kiwi y chispas de vainilla.

 

Mario extendió hasta él una mano, en donde en sólo un par de segundos se había materializado una copa llena del lácteo con todas las características indicadas.

 

—¡Es en serio!

—Sí, eh... Toma –Dijo, a la vez que le obsequiaba el vaso alargado– No exactamente todo. En teoría, no puedo cumplir nada que envuelva amor, riquezas, muerte ni salud. Fuera de eso, tristemente, estoy obligado a cumplir.

—¿Tristemente obligado? ¿Entonces tu no eres gen... Es decir, efrit, porque quieres?

—¡Claro que no! –Reclamó con una risa sarcástica– ¿De verdad crees que yo decidí encerrarme a mi mismo en una lámpara de plomo por seiscientos años sólo porque se veía divertido?

—Uh...

—Pasé el tiempo contando cada día que pasaba ahí dentro, y para colmo, mi especie fue atada con collar y esposas que literalmente ahorcan cualquier emoción, castigada con servir a todo aquel que posea las lámparas de plomo, a menos que este mismo lo libere...

—Vaya, ¿Y no quieres que te libere?

—¿Qué? –Preguntaba enseguida con ojos brillantes.

—Yo te puedo liberar ¿No es así?

—S-sí... Sí puedes, ¿Tú... Harías eso por mi?

 

Wojciech tenía que contener la sonrisa que quería escapar a su rostro. Una buena idea casi siempre le provocaba hacer algunos gestos extraños con los que incluso se veía como loco. Ahora, creía saber como utilizar estos factores a su favor pero ¿Realmente había algo que desease con tanta fervencia? No tenía problemas en cuestiones económicas, no había ningún muerto que desease revivir, pedir salud eterna sería como hacer trampa en la vida y en cuestión de amor... Bueno, el tipo se había ido a tener sexo con una chica en un auto el día de su cumpleaños...

¿Acaso ese flechazo platónico con Robert era realmente tan intenso como para hacer influir a la magia en ello?...

A la mierda, por supuesto que lo era.

 

—Claro que te ayudaría, digo, por qué no...

—¡La paz sea contigo! ¡Oh, alabado seas, humano! ¡La última vez que estuve fuera pedir eso era una ofensa!

—...Obviamente, no sería a ningún precio. Dijiste que _en teoría_ no podías cumplir nada sobre amor ¿No es así?

—Vaya que pones atención, ser mortal —Comentó el efrit despectivamente.

—Elementalmente, señor... ¿Cómo... Cómo debería llamarte?

—Mario Götze, el poderoso efrit originario de Bagdad, para ti.

—De acuerdo... –Rió– Wojciech Szczesny, el estudiante originario de Polonia, mucho gusto –Se presentó extendiendo su mano, a la cual el efrit había comenzado a acercar el rostro– Hey, hey... ¿Qué haces?

—Me has dado tu mano.

—¡Oh, no, no! ¡Estás entendiendo mal! –Aclaró riendo– No tienes que besarla, solo me das la tuya y es como un apretón.

—¿Como...? ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

—No, déjalo, está bien. Entonces, verás; quiero un deseo de amor.

—Esta bien, ¿A esto iba todo?

—Perfectamente.

—Si me permites, entonces, deseo sugerir un proceso de intercambio que solían realizar en los lejanos rumbos de Babilonia. Es precisamente la excepción a la que me refería con las palabras que has recalcado.

—De acuerdo, escucharé.

—Le llamaban “El Juego de las Tres Palabras".

—No se escucha mal...

—Comenzando; un efrit sólo queda liberado cuando el dueño del recipiente donde se le hubo encerrado pronuncia las tres palabras "Yo te libero". Para entonces, el efrit tiene que haberle cumplido tres deseos de cualquier tipo: después del segundo deseo, el dueño del recipiente tiene que decir “Yo te..." y al final del tercero “Yo te libero". De ese modo se aseguran tres deseos sin restricciones para el dueño y se asegura también la libertad del efrit.

—Bien, parece sencillo.

—Llega a tener ciertas complicaciones. Una vez iniciado el juego, no hay modo de cancelarlo; el efrit y el dueño de la lámpara sólo pueden separarse una vez que el trato haya concluido.

—Sí, como sea. Acepto. Supongo que me ayuda a ser mejor persona —Asintió con una ancha sonrisa.

—El creador te lo multiplicará, no hay duda.

—Hey, hey, pero ¿Qué hay de eso de que los genios son embaucadores? Vas a tergiversar lo que te pida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso con la persona que va a liberarme?

—Bueno... En realidad nada, tienes razón. Entonces, déjame pensar, ¿Qué será mi primer deseo...?

—Tu primer deseo ya lo has pedido. Fue un helado y te lo he traído ya.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso contaba?!

—¡Totalmente! Te mencioné que cuentan deseos de todo tipo —Gritó antes de soltar una aguda carcajada, que resonaba como un eco en toda la habitación. Esta, sin embargo, se terminaba casi instantáneamente, cuando el cuero alrededor de su cuello y muñecas había comenzado a apretarse.

—Cuidado con esa risa, te puedes ahogar, literalmente –Comentó con ironía.

—Y por cosas como esto necesito que me liberes.

—Mierda, supongo que no puedo renunciar ya...

—Supones bien.

—Pues, pasando entonces al segundo deseo...

—¿Es este el que se trata de amor? Sí, debe ser, ¿Quien es la afortunada? –Cuestionó haciéndole sonrojar.

—Vaya, en realidad... –Habló rascando su nuca, aún con la mirada en el suelo– Es “afortunado". Y digamos que ni siquiera está tan afortunado...

—¿Cuál es la razón de ese pensamiento?

—Bueno, básicamente, me besó por un juego, pero luego fue a tener sexo con una chica en un auto.

—Pero no sería...

—Y sí. Ya sé que es egoísta querer a alguien como si fuese de mi propiedad, pero es que si le conocieses... –Señaló con un suspiro– Maldita sea, si le conocieses probablemente quedarías colgado por él tú también. Bueno, y si no te ahogase tener sentimientos, literalmente.

—Es difícil. La última vez que me enamoré de un humano era la hija de un sultán... Y digamos que terminé encerrado en la lámpara y en el fondo de un río de la frontera mesopotámica.

—Demonios... El amor era difícil en tus tiempos.

—Terrible –Lamento con una media sonrisa.

—En fin. Tengo mucho tiempo con un enamoramiento platónico en él y a veces... A veces siento como que merecería al menos algo ¿Sabes? Porque sí me aprecia, y yo sé que si tuviese al menos una oportunidad para demostrarle que puedo hacerle feliz...

—¿...Podrían tener una bonita historia de amor? –Preguntó.

—¡Sí! Eso...

—¿Y entonces? ¡Adelante! ¡Dime las palabras y luego tu deseo!

—Pero ¿Cómo...? Ah, yo... “Yo te..." –Pronunció casi como pregunta– ¿Ya? ¿Y después mi deseo?

—Exactamente.

—Ah, no sé cómo pedir esto... –Suspiró, tomando aire antes de exclamar– Deseo que Robert Lewandowski esté enamorado de mi.

 

Lo había dicho con los ojos cerrados, por lo que prefirió mirar con la vista izquierda solamente el momento en que Mario había apuntado hacia el lado norte a partir de su lugar. Desde la punta de su índice un sonido parecido al de un cañón se había disparado, provocando un ligero retumbe en las paredes del lugar para después simplemente bajarlo y regresar a su postura sin mucha sorpresa.

 

—¿Eso fue todo?

—De este deseo, sí. ¿Cuando vas a verle otra vez? Me refiero, al sujeto... Uh ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Robert Lewandowski.

—¿Le...?

—Sólo Lewy. Supongo que mañana. Creo que nos veremos en el entrenamiento en la tarde; tendremos la ida de la final el miércoles, así que...

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué animal entrenan?

—¡No, no! Nada de animales, Mario. –Rió– Entrenamos para jugar fútbol.

—¿Fútbol?

—Fútbol –Repitió incrédulo– ¿No sabes qué es? Ah, no, demonios, cómo ibas a saberlo... Es un deporte que practicas con una bola de cuero que sólo puedes tocar con los pies.

—¿Deporte? ¿Por qué sólo con los pies?

—Porque, pues, así son las reglas. Bueno, si eres arquero, como yo, puedes detenerla con cualquier parte del cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué quieren detener la bola de cuero?

—Porque tenemos que impedir que la bola entre en una red grande que protegemos.

—¿Por qué la protegen?

—Pues porque... Ah, son muchas cosas. Te explicaré mañana. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y yo quiero dormir ahora.

—¿Y donde duermo yo?

—Ah no. No, no, no, no. Esa cama es de Łukasz, y si te ve ahí... De hecho, si te ve en general, estoy muerto. Duerme en tu lámpara, en el closet, yo qué sé.

—Bueno, esperaba algo mejor por resolver tus problemas maritales... –Se resignó el castaño, levitando pesadamente hasta la puerta del armario y entrando con la lámpara de plomo bajo el brazo.

 

Wojciech no había tardado más que un par de minutos en apagar las luces y bajar algunos presentes del colchón, haciéndose espacio entre las cobijas para cerrar los ojos de una vez.

_“De hecho pondría estar soñando"_ Había pocas cosas en su mente, pero sin duda aquel pensamiento era el único que ocupaba una plaza principal _“Quizás mi subconsciente se quiere hacer ilusiones"._

En la ventana, frente a él, el efecto empañado del vidrio dejaba exactamente el suficiente espacio para algunas formas lineales formadas por el frío exterior, como dedos dibujando un texto:

_“Deberias ser tú quien este en el armario... Más"_

Río por lo bajo.


	2. Capítulo Dos: Hijo de su madrina.

Su despertar había sido algo apresurado. Principalmente porque Łukasz le había quitado de sueño arrojándole un zapato a la cabeza cuando faltaban casi veinte minutos para la hora acordada de entrenamiento. En realidad, a pesar de salir de la cama a una buena velocidad para reclamar la posible hinchazón que aparecería después en su frente, una vez observando el reloj, Wojciech había tenido que levantarse lo mas rápido posible, apenas con tiempo de ir al baño a acomodarse un poco el cabello antes de salir corriendo directamente al auto.

Tenía un rostro de querer quedarse otras dos horas a dormir, y a la vez, se apegaba a la idea de que el haber tomado un poco la noche anterior fuese la causa de tanto cansancio mostrándose bajo sus ojos e igualmente de ciertos extraños recuerdos.

Rápidamente había arrojado su maleta dentro del auto al llegar al estacionamiento fuera del campus, donde su compañero ya sonaba el claxon desde hacía rato con una notable impaciencia sobre su expresión. El joven defensor usualmente solía ser bastante puntual respecto a cualquier cosa relacionada con el equipo representativo de su instituto escolar, esa era la causa de aquella mirada reprochante que le dirigía desde haberle visto aparecer por las escaleras principales.

 

—No puedo creer que vamos tarde... —Comentaba el mayor de los dos cuando el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento comenzaba a quedar atrás.

—Relájate ¿Sí?, ¿Acaso estás ansioso por ver a Jakub? –Cuestionó en un tono burlesco, provocando el sonrojo de el otro.

—Jódete, Szczesny. Si me preocupo es sólo porque no noté a qué hora se fue ayer.

—Claro... Además ¿A qué hora llegaste tú anoche?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Vaya, ni idea. Estuvo algo loco, hermano...

—Con lo que recuerdo, creo que sí –Rió– ¡Hey, sobre eso! Anoche tuve un sueño loquísimo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Soñé que me daban algo como una lámpara y entonces sacaba humo y aparecía una especie de genio –El chico a su lado carcajeaba, por lo que sencillamente le había imitado a pesar del mal presentimiento que cargaba el rememorar aquellos hechos– y me cumplía deseos y yo le pedía un helado o algo así.

—Woah, Woj. Cada vez estás peor, hombre, ¿Qué rayos hiciste ayer? Además de trapear tu boca con Lewy.

—Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes –Llamó suspirado.

—¿Por? ¿Olía a cebolla?

—¡No! –Rió– No, no... Es sólo que espero que no sea incómodo ahora.

—No lo creo, parece que le gustó –Comentaba Piszczek con un guiño.

—Eso me sube el ego, gracias –Sonrió antes de bajar del auto.

 

El campo donde entrenaba el equipo no era un lugar que estuviese totalmente alejado de la escuela, pero efectivamente quedaba lejos si no llegaban a transportarse en auto. Sobre todas las cosas, ambos lugares estaban separados por varias fabricas, un parque y algunos negocios, lo que indudablemente se convertía en un problema cuando existía la prisa de ir con un largo retraso de la hora acordada.

En general, el equipo no había comenzado aún, pero en cuanto el par de compañeros de habitación arribaron finalmente al lugar determinado para la práctica las indicaciones no se habían hecho esperar más. Jürgen Klopp había llamado con un silbatazo a los elementos de su equipo, que rápidamente se agrupaban a su alrededor con la intención de recibir las primeras indicaciones del día.

Aún intentando prestar atención a su director técnico, lo primero que había llamado la atención de Szczesny era la brillante mirada de Robert sobre sí. Su amor platónico le miraba como si tuviese la copa mundial misma en el lugar de su rostro, y aquello definitivamente no era algo común.

Intentaba pretender no haberlo notado, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de que realmente le estuviese mirando a él y no quería hacer el ridículo de no ser el caso, pero era un claro hecho que entre más se esforzaba para prestar atención a su entrenador, aquellos ojos azules que le observaban desde enfrente se volvían cada vez más insistentes.

 

—... Ellos tienen mucha experiencia en finales, pero somos inteligentes y tenemos todo qué ganar ¿Comprenden? Hemos observado sus juegos, su defensa es frágil, así que trabajaremos resistencia por ahora, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con veinte vueltas? –Finalizó Jürgen Klopp con una característica sonrisa

 

No le molestaba correr por las mañanas, pero mientras que durante los primeros minutos del calentamiento el joven arquero polaco se enfocaba únicamente en correr, no podía evitar una expresión de sorpresa después de que, un momento seguido, Lewandowski llegase hasta su lado, con una radiante sonrisa al encontrarse con su rostro. Usualmente no tomaba importancia a aquellos gestos, pues sabía que el chico solía ponerle nervioso y su sola presencia podía desconcentrarle demasiado ya, por lo que prefería por mucho continuar en su camino con la vista al frente.

No era que le incomodase, pero era algo realmente extraño.

A pesar de aquello y aún siendo que evitaba la mirada de Robert si no se trataba de una casualidad, no podía evitar notar que el otro mantenía completamente firme la vista sobre él, ignorando a cualquier compañero que le llamase e incluso el notable desconcierto mostrado por su par. Aquella atención, más que ser incómoda, en realidad le agradaba; simplemente le parecía verdaderamente inusual, tal que no le había facilitado las palabras para cuestionar sino hasta varios minutos de rutina después.

 

—¿Lewy...?

—Dime –El delantero se acercaba excesivamente a él, hombros casi pegados a los suyos enseguida de escuchar su llamado.

—Uh... Esto es extraño, extraño de preguntar, es decir, sin ofender...

—Nada que venga de tí podría ofenderme, Woj –Adelantó con una sonrisa, que más que tranquilizarle, sólo le extrañaba aún más.

—Ah... Sí, sólo por duda, ¿Por qué me miras tanto hoy?

—Porque te ves hermoso esta mañana.

 

La simpleza de su respuesta era increíblemente contrastante con el sonrojo que llegaba hasta colorar las mejillas del arquero. También estaba batallando con esa enorme sonrisa que quería exponer la interna emoción masiva que aquellas palabras le habían causado, a pesar de la sorpresa que conllevaban.

 

—¿Esta...esta mañana?

—En realidad, cada mañana. No sé cómo no lo había notado antes.

—Ah, gracias, supongo.

—No me agradezcas, es sólo la verdad.

 

Otro sonrojo. No podía evitar preguntarse en milésimas de segundo a qué venía esa actitud. Y no, no se refería a la suya, sino a la de Robert. Si no mal recordaba, el día anterior se habían besado, por lo que la lógica era que fuese al menos incómodo hablar entre ellos. En aquel momento, incluso le parecía más lógico que se ignorasen totalmente al día siguiente. Porque a pesar de que Lewandowski fuese desde hace un tiempo su compañero de equipo, a pesar de ser característicamente amable con cualquier persona, nunca, repetidamente, nunca había mostrado señales de atracción hacia él. Mucho menos, nunca le había mencionado algo con verse “hermoso".

Había estado a punto de preguntar el por qué de aquel comportamiento, que no era para nada normal, eso antes de que Jürgen Klopp volviese a llamar a sus jugadores al centro de la cancha. Por desgracia, el entrenador había separado en grupos por posición al equipo, lo cual sólo le dejaba la palabra en la boca de nuevo.

La práctica había sido especialmente pesada para el arquero; mientras que sus compañeros se ocupaban en atender las indicaciones de variados ejercicios prolongados y recorridos a velocidad en cierta mitad del campo de juego, él tenía que seguir con estiramientos pesados y vuelos que sólo le dejaban aún más golpes en el cuerpo. No podía ignorar el sentirse observado en todo momento, ya que desde el inicio hasta el final, esos brillantes ojos azules no dejaban de seguirle aún estando del otro lado de la cancha.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía bien tener tanta atención de su parte y no se prohibía el sonreirle de vuelta un par de veces, pero todo aquello, de cualquier modo, estaba representando una gran distracción. Algo que definitivamente tenía que dejar de hacer.

Era la misma razón de saber que sería titula el miércoles, facilitado por el dolor muscular que no sabía como se había conseguido el brazo de Manuel Neuer (podía suponer que tenía algo que ver con Thomas), lo que había causado tanta insistencia en que la práctica se centrase en gran parte en tiros al arco, que claro, sus compañeros se tomaban enseguida como la oportunidad de jugar “quemados" con Szczesny.

Un par de buenas atajadas y una sola anotación cortesía de Marco cuando todo aquello parecía normal; eso hasta que el turno de Lewandowski había llegado.

El de Varsovia se acercaba al balón mirándo al chico con una media sonrisa, que rápidamente devolvía con cierta extrañeza al respecto para regresar después a su posición. El mayor había retrocedido cinco pasos, guiñado por ultima vez a su dirección y en el momento en el que Lewandowski tenía que hacer entrar el balón a la red...

Simplemente no lo había hecho.

El joven era un especialista en ese tipo de disparos, exactamente por eso parecía ilógico para todos cuando el balón había trazado su trayectoria hasta casi dos metros sobre el travesaño superior.

 

—¡Woah, Robert!

—Lewy, hijo –Habló Klopp acercándose al mencionado con una risa nerviosa– Te quiero, pero por favor no vayas a hacerlo así cuando estemos en el juego de verdad.

 

El delantero únicamente asentía, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al chico aún de pie frente a él.

 

—¡Bien, muchachos; con esto acabamos la práctica matutina, vayan a descansar y nos vemos aquí en un rato para la vespertina!

 

Szczesny caminaba aún extrañado hasta el punto en donde sus compañeros de equipo se reunían, chocando palmas y abrazando a algunos otros. Antes de llegar a Piszczek, Robert le había llamado suavemente, tomándole por la cadera para acercar así sus cuerpos hasta estar totalmente juntos. Claro, el gusto le provocaba un hormigueo en el estómago, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca, y aquello también le ponía nervioso.

 

—Buenas atajadas, Woj.

—Gracias. Tú jugaste muy bien.

—Creo que sí... Excepto al final, supongo.

—Ah, sí, eso. ¿Eso... fue para bromear o...?

—Más o menos. Me refiero, no voy a anotarte a tí, amor –Guiñó antes de besar su mejilla y palmear su espalda a modo de despedida.

 

Y de nuevo, esa pequeña lucha interna aparecía para contener la emoción y reaccionar en el hecho de que, en la vida real, sin estar soñando, su amor platónico le acababa de llamar “amor" y le acababa de besar... La mejilla, sí, pero un beso era un beso.

 

Al terminar aquel pensamiento, sin embargo, no había podido responder prácticamente nada antes de que un recuerdo llegase cual flash a su mente.

 

_“Deseo que Robert Lewandowski esté enamorado de mi."_

 

No. Había sido un sueño. Simplemente no era posible, no.

 

—Łukasz, necesito que vayamos al campus. Ahora –Llamó tirando del brazo de su compañero, en donde conversaba con Jakub.

—¿Qué? Wojciech, estoy un poco ocupado... –Contestaba el mayor con disimulo, señalando con la mirada a su acompañante– Espera un rato ¿Quieres?

—Sucede que es importante, de verdad.

—Woj, por favor. Estábamos a punto de quedar para...

—Es que de verdad necesito...

—Woj, no queda lejos el campus. Me estaba pidiendo salir... –Susurró– Esto es importante para mi –No podía evitar rodar la mirada. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ajustarse en estado zombie-enamorado en momentos así?

—Y justo ahora se te sale lo poeta...

—Si tu necesidad es muy urgente, ve tú solo. Son como veintitantas cuadras. Harás ejercicio, amigo –Habló con una mano en su hombro, antes de regresar a donde Blaszczykowski aún le esperaba.

 

En realidad, para Wojciech, la necesidad de descartar que estaba volviéndose loco era un tanto urgente. Apenas se había acercado rápidamente a levantar sus pertenencias del suelo para después despedirse con la mano del entrenador y salir rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Łukasz.

¿Que no quedaba lejos? Había contado cada una de las veinticinco cuadras que le había tomado atravesar para ir hasta su destino, sumando también que era un hecho que nadie deseaba jamás regresar caminando después de un entrenamiento pesado, peor aún, cuando una duda extraña seguía molestándole en la mente.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto poco se detenía a observar el reloj colgante de una de las paredes de la sala principal; se había tardado mucho más de lo pleaneado en regresar, además de sentir eterno volver aquel enorme tramo hasta el campus a pie. Aún así, después de todo, había subido corriendo las escaleras, ignorando a quien se le cruzase enfrente e incluso sus llaves habían terminado por caer al suelo un par de veces en un intento por abrir la puerta rápidamente. Suspiraba mientras giraba la perilla al encontrarse por fin en la situación de prepararse para su propia habitación; como si toda la escena que recordaba de sueños fuese a aparecer frente a él al momento justo de abrir la puerta.

Por obvias razones, la situación no se daba de esa manera. El cuarto estaba exactamente igual que por la mañana; exactamente igual que cada día.

En realidad, por dentro, todas las cosas estaban en su lugar habitual y y el silencio reinaba. Permitía de esa manera su lenta caminata al baño y el eco al momento de abrir la puerta de golpe: Nada. Se había apresurado a abrir las cortinas, pero tampoco ahí había nada. Buscaba en todos los cajones, entre la ropa sucia, en los envoltorios y bolsas de regalo, debajo del escritorio, bajo la cama; Nada.

Para aquel momento era difícil diferenciar hasta qué parte sus recuerdos eran reales; no sabía si realmente había recibido una lámpara de plomo como regalo, si realmente había besado a Robert y mucho menos si realmente había conocido a un genio mágico. Ni siquiera si todo eso había sido sólo producto de alguna sustancia extraña que hubiese ingerido la noche anterior.

Abrió la puerta del baño una vez más, sólo para confirmar de nuevo que ahí no existía el menor indicio de algo fuera de lo común. Al momento de retroceder, sin embargo, su pie se topaba súbitamente con algo que no había notado antes.

En estado perplejo, Wojciech había descendido lentamente hasta posar las rodillas en el suelo para recoger la alargada copa, ahora media vacía, de helado derretido que se derramaba curiosa sobre el piso. Al momento de levantarla hasta la altura de sus ojos, su memoria le había facilitado en gran parte la tarea de examinarla con completa atención.

 

—... De yogurth con fondo de kiwi y chispas de vainilla... –Recordó apenas abriendo la boca.

 

Justo como la noche anterior. Tenía que haber sido cierto. De verdad tenía que encontrar a ese genio o definitivamente iba a volverse loco.

 _“Te he dicho ya que soy un efrit"_ Recordó con total nitidez.

Efrit. Lo que esa cosa fuese, tenía que haber un modo de llamarle ¿Dónde demonios había dejado la lámpara? Buscarla entre el revoltijo de regalos iba a tomarle una eternidad, era obvio.

...O podía simplemente llamarle a gritos.

De cualquier modo, Łukasz iba a tardarse un largo tiempo en dejar de entretenerse con Jakub...

 

—Eh... ¡Efrit... Ven! –Miraba hacia todos los rincones de la habitación, sin obtener de cualquier modo un resultado– ¡Efrit, yo te llamo! ¡Tú, genio, te requiero! Esto... Oh, joder, qué incómodo... ¿Aparécete sésamo? ¿Genio, yo te elijo? ¿Vampiro fronterizo, que por las noches volarás? ¡Aparece, tú...! Ah, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

Wojciech no podía más que observar desesperadamente al techo mientras trataba de recordar el nombre ¿Cómo suponía recordar un nombre si ni siquiera podía recordar dónde había dejado la lámpara? Según las pocas pistas que su memoria se animaba a ofrecerle, se trataba de un sujeto de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio; con mirada altiva y más bajo que él por varios centímetros, estaba seguro de algún modo de que su nombre se relacionaba con la letra “M”...

 

—¿¡Marco!? ¿¡Marcelo!? –Comenzó a los pocos segundos de encontrar aquel dato en su mente– ¿¡Michael!? ¿¡Misael!? ¿¡Matthew?! ¿¡Mats?! ¿¡Mesut?! ¿¡Manuel?! ¡Ah, a la mierda! ¡¿Cómo demonios te llamas?!

—¡Mario! –La habitación súbitamente había vibrado con el poder y eco de la voz que irrumpía agresivamente en ella. Inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo Wojciech no había necesitado otra advertencia antes de cubrirse la cabeza encogiendo el cuerpo ante la posible amenaza– ¡Me llamo Mario! ¡Eme, A, Ere, I, O! ¡Mario! ¡¿Acaso cinco letras son tan difíciles de recordar?!

 

Y enseguida de terminar la sentencia, la representación humana del castaño efrit aparecía sin mayor escrúpulo frente a él, llenando su alrededor de humaradas en tonalidades rojizas y mostrando bajo su mentón y muñecas las rosadas marcas en su piel por la presión que el cuero ejercía sobre esta, ante la evidente exasperación que el joven arquero había causado.

 

—Woah... ¡Sí eres real!

—¡Claro que soy real! ¡Nos conocimos ayer! Porque si me dices que no recuerdas de lo que dijimos anoche y me dices que ya no me vas a ayudar, pues entonces yo tampoco...

—No, no. Sí lo recuerdo, es sólo que... No estoy borracho.

—Pues espero que no.

—Estoy muy seguro de que no... Es imposible. Se supone que no existías.

—Hey, hey; mi especie está encerrada, pero no extinta.

—Efrit. Leí sobre eso en el curso de literatura mediterránea... –Hablaba el mayor acercándose hasta tocar apenas con la punta del dedo una mejilla de Mario, a lo que este mismo rápidamente le alejaba– Entonces... Eres real. Eso significa que la actitud de Robert es por lo de ayer.

—Funcionó ¿Cierto? Claro, soy un ser elevadamente poderoso, era obvio que lo haría...

—Sin una pizca de modestia, justo como te recordaba.

—...Un ser maravilloso, indudablemente superior a ti. Estabas confundido está mañana ¿No es así?

—Sí, de hecho, creí que había sido un sueño. Realmente creí que ayer había consumido algo extraño y quizás ilegal –Comentaba entre parpadeos de sorpresa. Era increíble aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo aún cuando lo tenía exactamente frente a sus ojos.

—Pues, no puedo asegurarte que no lo hayas hecho, pero yo estoy aquí, ¿Cómo reaccionó nuestro prospecto a seguir?

—Ah, esto es tan extraño... Qué puedo decirte, justo me llamó “hermoso" —Resaltó entre comillas con los dedos.

—La última vez que salí de la lámpara eso significaba que quería aparearse contigo.

—Oh por dios.

 

Había tomado un momento en volver a hablar, ya que inconscientemente le costaba algo de trabajo despejar la indecente imagen que se había formado en su mente.

 

—¡Wojciech!¿Y después qué pasó?

—¡Ah, sí! Después pasó todo el entrenamiento mirándome, quiero decir, siempre quise que me mirase, pero nunca imaginé que realmente pasaría ¿Me entiendes?

—En realidad no, pero continúa.

—Viene lo más extraño. Verás, él es muy bueno en tiros penales —Comentó, causando el desconcierto Mario ante la última palabra– Luego te explico qué es. El punto es que tenía que anotarme ¡Y no lo hizo!

—¿Y...?

—Estoy en ello. Lo mejor fue cuando le pregunté por qué; me dijo que no iba a anotarme a mi... Y me llamó “amor" –Agregó rascando su nuca con cierta incomodidad.

 

La expresión de Mario ante aquello último le parecía exactamente emulable a aquellos emojis de monos selváticos cubriéndose la boca, ello antes de que el efrit se hubiese sentado plácidamente en la esquina de la cama de Łukasz recargándose en su propio brazo.

 

—¿Y me vas a decir que eso no te gustó?

—No. Es decir, sí –Confesó riendo– De hecho fue bastante... Bastante como lo que siempre quise.

—¿Lo ves? Tan sencillo para mi capacidad y tan elevado para la tuya. Soy mágico, maravilloso, mi poder es inigualable y me debes todo.

—Bien, eso es una exageración –Aclaró– Pero estuvo bien, te lo reconozco. Por cierto, ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo el tiempo que te estuve llamando?

—Ah, tomé una siesta. Trataba de seguir durmiendo, pero como no te callabas tuve que contestarte.

—¿Y si no fuese porque me equivoque trescientas veces en tu nombre no me hubieses contestado?

—No lo sé, de cualquier modo, eres muy escandaloso, entonces probablemente me despertarías de igual manera.

—Vaya –Comentó, observando por primera vez desde haber llegado el reloj de pared sobre su escritorio– Tardé mucho tiempo en llegar aquí. Son casi las tres de la tarde, ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

—Pasé un rato examinando tu morada. Hay varios artefactos que me llaman la atención, como esas tablas blancas.

—Te refieres a mi computadora. En la actualidad, todo mundo tiene una y te dan acceso a muchas cosas. Sobre todo a la mejor cosa del mundo.

—¿Te dan acceso a mi?

—No, te dan acceso al Internet. Hay demasiadas cosas en este tiempo que creo que te impresionarían...

—Actuaré como si no lo hiciesen. En especial tu horrible vestimenta... Ew.

—¡Hey, vengo de entrenar! Esto –Habló señalado su camiseta en colores brillantes– Es un uniforme de fútbol... Además, sin alardear, mis amigos dicen que tengo estilo –Sonrió con orgullo.

—Pues parece que no tienes muy buenos amigos –Contestó Götze riendo.

—Al menos estás siendo honesto ¿No es así? –Comentó, cambiando el tema mientras se recargaba en el escritorio– Tardé mucho más tiempo del que planeaba ¿Sabes? Se supone que debía llegar y descansar un rato para regresar después a la práctica vespertina, pero ahora tengo poco tiempo.

—¿Es mi culpa?

—No, en realidad, es porque tardé más de lo planeado por regresar caminando hasta aquí, esto porque Łukasz no quiso... ¡Łukasz!

—¡Eh! ¡¿Quién es y qué le pasó a Łukasz?!

—¡Se quedó hablando con Jakub e iba a regresar más tarde!

—¿Y?

—¡Que eso fue hace más de una hora! Debe venir ahora mismo –Mario le dirigía una persistente mirada confundida, a lo que Wojciech rápidamente había aclarado– ¡Que él vive aquí!

 

Cual terrible casualidad del universo en su contra, un fuerte llamado a la puerta acompañado por la voz de Piszczek le había apurado enseguida de aquella frase a apresurar sus acciones.

 

—Espera ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el efrit cuando Szczesny le llevaba del brazo hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Concretamente, al closet de la pared de enfrente.

—¡Woj, abre la puerta!

—¡Ya voy!... ¡Escucha, Łukasz no debe verte! –Expresaba en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Woj! ¡¿Si le llamo a Lewy para que te trapee la boca de nuevo vas a abrir?!

—¡Vete a la mierda, Piszczek!

—Eso fue gracioso –Rió Götze.

—¡Shhht! Sólo entra ahí y no hagas ruido –Sentenció antes de correr las puertas del closet y apresurarse a donde su compañero de habitación aún le llamaba.

 

Al momento de dejar pasar al de ojos azules este no había tardado mucho en dirigirle una mirada curiosa mientras reposaba sus pertenencias sobre la cama, ante lo cual el menor sencillamente atinaba a reir con nerviosismo.

 

—No sé si debo preguntarte por qué actúas tan extraño o por qué te negabas tanto a abrirme la puerta.

—Ah, nada, estaba... Ordenando la basura de ayer.

—Pues, para serte honesto, yo sigo viendo muy desordenado –Respondió haciendo alusión a los cajones y bolsas que el primero había revuelto hacía un tiempo en búsqueda de la lámpara.

—Ah, sí, olvide esa zona.

—De acuerdo... –Restó importancia– Pasando a otra cosa, supuse que no comiste nada por tus “asuntos importantes", así que traje lo que sobró de mi ensalada, si quieres –Comentó extendiéndole el plato con sobras.

—Bueno, gracias hombre. Entonces, ¿Fueron a comer?

—Sí. Tampoco fue mucho. En realidad, Jakub me dijo algo de que había que cuidarme para el entrenamiento.

—Hey, agradecele de mi parte, porque al menos traes sobras gracias sus consejos deportivos de futuros maridos –Habló en tono cómico.

—Cierra la puta boca –Rió– Sí, lo haré. Hablando del entrenamiento, ¿Descansaste? Creo que fue un poco cruel mandarte caminando ahora que lo pienso, disculpa hermano.

—No hay de qué disculparse; el amor es el amor, Łukasz.

—Ya. Pero igual, prometo llevarte y traerte a la práctica vespertina, lo prometo, pero ve arreglando tus cosas.

—Lo haré, tu igual.

—Sí, de hecho eso iba a hacer. Ah, por cierto ¿Por qué era que querías regresar tan urgentemente?

 

La pregunta había provocado que un trozo de pollo se atorase en la garganta del arquero, el cual, por suerte, en última instancia había alcanzado a tragar, distrayendo así a la vez su sobresalto.

 

—Ah, eh... Perdón, ¿Qué preguntaste?

—Pregunté por qué querías venir pronto hace un rato –Habló despejando algunas prendas sucias de su maleta.

—Ah, sí, eso, es... Es porque, por asuntos. Asuntos personales.

—Vaya, de acuerdo, señor “no-le-cuento-nada-a-mi-amigo".

—No, digo, es que son asuntos de verdad muy personales...

—¿Te refieres...? Uh... ¿La hora feliz de Szczesny?

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no, entiendo. Problemas de hombre. Son espontáneas, lo sé. Suele pasar.

—¡Ah, no, Łukasz, no me refiero a eso!

—Amigo, está bien, cuando uno está en la necesidad...

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de personales! Me refiero a...

—Hermano, de cualquier manera, no me interesa saber qué tanto te metes... literalmente.

 

Apenas haber finalizado aquella oración, el de cabello claro había caminado serenamente en dirección al armario con su alforja bajo el brazo. Wojciech no necesitaba un indicio más para haber dejado de lado enseguida el contenedor plástico sobre la mesa y correr para alcanzar a interponerse entre su compañero y la madera que constituía la puerta del closet.

 

—¡¿Qué vas a sacar de ahí?! –Cuestionó cubriendo con ambas manos la puerta corrediza.

—¿Uh... Mis cosas, quizás?

—¿Qué cosas? Si lo prefieres, yo puedo guardar tus cosas y tú podrías ir a traer algo de agua.

—Eh, no, Woj, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

—¡No! Es decir, para ahorrar tiempo. Para ahorrar tiempo.

—Wojciech de verdad no. Déjame tomar mis cosas, ¿Por qué no vas tú a preparar el agua?

—Porque yo ya caminé mucho.

—¿Qué? Tú respuesta literalmente no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te dije. Woj, déjame pasar.

—No.

—¡Déjame pasar!

—¡No!

—¡Wojciech!

-¡No! –Y a pesar de que Szczesny tuviese una altura claramente superior a la de su compañero, Piszczek fácilmente le había superado en agilidad al alcanzar a la manija y deslizar la puerta hacia un lado, llevándose la corpulencia del arquero a su paso.

 

Las expresiones de los tres hombres en la habitación podían sólo ser descritas como verdaderos iconos; Mientras que Wojciech había llevado una mano a cubrir su boca, la mandíbula de Łukasz parecía querer caer hasta el suelo ante la imagen de Mario observándoles alternadamente con un rostro asustadizo desde el interior del guardarropas.

Piszczek había dirigido lentamente la mirada a su compañero de cuarto. No una mirada impactada, sino acusadora, ante la cual el mismo sencillamente no podía más que sonreir nerviosamente.

 

—Wojciech, ¡¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios hay un sujeto árabe y sin camiseta escondido en mi lado del closet?!

—Uh, porque... ¿Mi lado estaba muy ocupado? –Continuaba con una falsa risa incómoda.

—¡Woj, sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Quién es él?!

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquilo! Él es... –Mientras hacía lo posible por idear una excusa rápida, tomaba también el tiempo para sacar a Mario de donde se encontraba aún inmóvil– ... Es un hijo de su ma... Es decir, es hijo de mi madrina ¿No es así?

—Ah... Sí.

—Es como mi primo, uh, su nombre es Mario.

—¿Mario...?

—Mario.

—¿Entonces es tu primo?

—Casi como un primo, nos, nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos.

—Esto es muy extraño...

—Tú también. No es correcto recibir así a las visitas, Łukasz –Expresó el más alto con los brazos cruzados y desviando el tema.

—...De acuerdo... Disculpa, sólo, ¿Puedo saber por qué lo has puesto en mi lado del armario?

—Es que él es extranjero –Explicó con un discreto pellizco a Mario– Vino de visita, llegó hoy. En donde Mario vive es común meterse en los armarios.

—Woj... Oh, demonios –Lamentó llevando la palma a su frente, sólo para después dirigirse a Götze– Pues, mucho gusto, supongo... Mario, si no te molesta ¿De dónde eres?

—De Alemania.

—De Bagdad.

 

Ambos habían hablando a la vez confundiendo de ese modo sus voces, lo que sólo extrañaba aún más al rubio defensor.

 

—Mario quería decir, Bagdad, que es una muy pequeña ciudad de Alemania, que se llama igual que la otra Bagdad –Rió nervioso.

—Nunca había oído de ella.

—No, sucede que es muy desconocida –Comentó Mario, apartándose para que el primero alcanzase así un par de camisetas del closet.

—Eso creo –Suspiró Piszczek– En fin, de cualquier modo, disculpa el desorden, Mario. Woj es un desastre con la limpieza.

—Sí, me imagino –Comentó mirándole– Tienen una bonita... ¿Casa?

—Sí, bueno, el campus no te ofrece un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero hacemos lo posible. ¿Has venido por el cumpleaños de Wojciech?

—Eh... Sí, fue por eso.

—¿Y dónde te estás quedando?

—Pues, hasta ahora, en la lámpara –Łukasz había mirado seguidamente a Szczesny al escuchar aquella respuesta.

—Sí, “La Lámpara” es un hotel, lo acaban de abrir. Está casi del otro lado de la ciudad –Aclaró éste.

—Oh, vaya. Entonces, ¿Eres alemán?

—Sí, aunque nací en Babilonia.

—¿En Babilonia?

—...Se refiere a otro pueblo de Alemania. Porque, obviamente, no se podía referir a la otra Babilonia, que hace mucho tiempo que dejó de existir –Recalcó indirectamente hacia Mario.

—¿En ser...? Es decir, sí, de esa otra Babilonia.

—De acuerdo... Bueno, eso es fantástico, ¿Mario, nos va a acompañar al entrenamiento o...?

 

No había tomado consideración de aquello en ningún momento. Principalmente, porque su plan consistía en dejar al efrit dentro de su lámpara una vez que llegase la hora de irse, pero no había contado con que el ente accidentalmente conocería a su compañero.

Ahora, iba a resultarle extremadamente extraño dejar a un casi desconocido encerrado toda la tarde en la habitación, especialmente desde el punto de vista de Łukasz, pero ¿Llevarle al entrenamiento? ¿Y dejar que aún más personas se enterasen del “hijo de su madrina" semi árabe que gustaba de meterse en los armarios? No había tiempo para pensarlo, por lo que sencillamente había preferido la segunda opción.

 

—Uh, Łukasz, si no te molesta, sí. Le comenté sobre el equipo y se interesó por esto de cómo era todo el proceso –Respondió, ganándose una discreta expresión de sorpresa por parte de Mario.

—Ah, no, por mi está bien. Sólo lo decía para irnos pronto. Es decir, quizás a Mario le gustaría conocer a los otros chicos alemanes.

—Sí, adelantate; sólo arreglo mis cosas, Mario se cambia y enseguida te alcanzamos en el auto.

 

El mayor había salido de la habitación aún con notable desconcierto en la expresión, mientras que el chico que compartía su nacionalidad prefería definitivamente asegurarse hasta poder observarle entrar al auto para dirigirle la palabra a Götze de nuevo

 

—Muy bien, ahora... –Caminó hasta abrir el closet donde hacía unos minutos había escondido al efrit, rebuscando hasta seleccionar un par de prendas, que luego había arrojado al otro– ... Ponte eso.

—¡Esto me queda grande!

—Sí, si no mal recuerdo, un amigo me lo prestó hace años. No te preocupes, así se usan ahora. Voy por mis cosas y tu ponte eso.

 

Fue poco el tiempo que Wojciech había utilizado para empacar algunas cosas que hacían falta, pero tan pronto como había regresado a la habitación, el falso alemán tenía ya puesta la camiseta blanca y pantaloncillos cortos. No podía evitar una pequeña risa. Era extraño verle utilizando ropa que rebasaba por demasiados números su talla.

 

—Esto es denigrante. Odio a tu siglo.

—No hay tiempo de quejas, vámonos.

 

En realidad, para el resto de estudiantes tampoco era de lo más común encontrarse con alguien tan impresionado por todo lo que había a su alrededor, en especial para Łukasz, a quien Wojciech se esforzaba en distraer de los obvios gestos de asombro que el bagdadí mostraba mientras miraba desde la ventana del auto las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar al entrenamiento, sin embargo, no había podido evitar encontrarse en la situación de que ni uno solo de sus compañeros no comenzase a cuestionarle sobre el nuevo acompañante de ambos. Klopp había dejado un momento el campo para arreglar asuntos sobre el viaje que harían al día siguiente, pero bien era del conocimiento de cada uno que aquel tiempo claramente debía utilizarse para calentar.

Mario, para su fortuna, había resultado lo suficientemente sociable con el resto y lo suficientemente consciente para evitar dentro de lo posible hablar sobre si mismo. Parecía agradarles por la facilidad de su convivencia, exactamente por ello, el chico no había demorado en convertirse en el centro de atención durante el calentamiento; hacía bromas, sonreía y conversaba con ellos desde la banca.

Resaltaba el poder entonces relajarse en ese sentido, pero por otro lado, había notado desde su llegada aquella insistente mirada de recelo que Lewandowski no le quitaba de encima en ningún momento.

Claramente, esta se debía al hecho de que estaba pasando más tiempo cuidando de que Mario no llegase a comentar alguna frase incorrecta que entablando una conversación con él, a pesar de que, efectivamente, no cesaba su costumbre de girarse constantemente a observarle discreto con cierta mirada de deseo adolescente, que ahora por primera vez en tanto tiempo era correspondida.

Aún así, era una completa obviedad cada vez que el mayor bufaba al ver como Wojciech dirigía intermitentemente sus ojos hacia Götze, así fuese sólo para corregirle si se encontraba a punto de decir algo que implicase una contradicción. Por supuesto, no dejaba de intentar recuperar el contacto visual con Lewandowski, pero la frustración se volvía inevitable cada vez que este le evadía unos segundos sólo por venganza.

Difícilmente podía vigilar ambas cosas, pero de algún modo lo estaba logrando, ¿No tenía ya suficientes responsabilidades en la vida?

Para su suerte, el técnico alemán había aparecido pronto para concluir el calentamiento.

 

—Hasta aquí, muchachos. Atención, el juego es mañana y la vuelta tres días después. De acuerdo, no quiero presionarles, pero sabemos bien contra quien vamos –Explicó el timonel con una mirada lastimosa.

—¿Contra quién vamos? –Susurró Götze hacia el poseedor de su hogar.

—Ah, sí. Ellos son...

—...Tricampeones del torneo estatal, consolidados y mucho más confiados que todos ustedes, pero eso no importa ¿De acuerdo?

—Uh, ¿Qué significa...?

—Shhht...

—Seremos los menos experimentados, pero esta es una oportunidad que hace varios años no se había presentado para sus compañeros ¿No es así, Philipp?

—Así es, chicos –Admitió el capitán del equipo.

—Como sea, somos un gran grupo y necesitamos llegar en forma. Espero que sus neuronas no se hayan escapado con su pequeña reunión, así que vamos a tomar un largo tiempo para jugar un poco ahora. Conocen los equipos de siempre ¡Adelante!

—No podemos, Kloppo. Marco aún no ha llegado –Habló Mats con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Marco no ha llegado?

—No, avisó hace un rato que llegaría un poco tarde –Recordó Boateng.

—Ese chico... Y sus equipos quedan disparejos sin él ¿No es así? Vaya, vamos a solucionar esto...

 

Para Wojciech, la posibilidad latente era su motivo de rogar que su entrenador no hubiese notado al sujeto que les acompañaba aquella tarde.

 

—...Hey, ¿Quien es el chico? –Cuestionó Klopp, casi como una respuesta enfocando en su vista a Götze– ¿Cual es tu nombre, hijo?

 

Estaba rogando. Lo estaba haciendo de verdad.

 

—Mario.

—Es el hijo de la madrina de Woj –Comentó Thomas al técnico.

—¿Quisieras ayudarnos, hijo? Sólo un momento, en tanto llega el chico que nos falta, para que no estén incompletos los equipos, ¿Sabes jugar?

—Pero no tengo un uniforme.

—Por nosotros no hay problema, será sólo un segundo. Toma una casaca y es suficiente, si no te molesta ¿Quisieras cubrir a Marco un rato?

 

No tenía mucho sentido ya.

 

—Ah... Claro.

—¡Muy bien, Mario! Vas con los de la izquierda. Gracias, hijo.

—No es nada –Caminó sonriente.

 

Antes de llegar hasta donde sus compañeros, el arquero polaco le había desviado de su trayectoria un momento, tirando fuertemente de una de las mangas de su camiseta.

 

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes jugar fútbol!

—Debe ser simple. Tú lo dijiste, es solo tratar de meter una esfera dentro de una red sin tocarla con las manos.

—¡No era tan literal lo que dije! No es sólo eso, tienes que tener práctica, movimientos...

—Sí, como sea. De cualquier modo, soy un efrit; si lo deseo puedo ser cualquier cosa, no te preocupes... Ah... ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—¡Wojciech! –Respondió incrédulo antes de observar retirarse al otro, que le había dejado sencillamente con un par de maldiciones aún en la boca.

 

Unos segundos después, su amado ojiazul se acercaba; con un extraño gesto desafiante en la expresión, mirando de reojo cómo el castaño se alejaba para colocarse la colorida casaca. No podía mentir, a pesar de saber por adelantado que en cuanto estuviese cerca de Robert un pequeño ataque de nervios, emoción y escalofríos llegaría a invadirle, el poder observarle con aquella expresión, que no dejaba de parecerle extremadamente atractiva y agregando el hecho de que probablemente era por su causa, no le había permitido moverse ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

 

—Woj, no me gusta que esten tan cerca de ti –Comentó tomando suavemente su cuello– ¿Se llevan muy bien?

—En realidad no mucho.

—Genial, sólo espero que se mantenga en su campo, en ambos sentidos –Sonrió con un guiño– Odio cuando tocan lo que es mío.

 

Sus emociones habían dado un vuelco en el momento de escuchar las palabras del delantero. Obviamente, el darse cuenta del significado de esas últimas palabras le había sonrojado en sobremanera, pero aquello no había impedido que, sin reparo alguno, hubiese tomado el tiempo de preguntar directamente a su par:

 

—¿Me has dicho _'tuyo'_?

—Por supuesto. Eres mi chico.

—Me gusta eso... –Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas le había dejado pronunciar aquellas tres palabras, pero estas parecían suficientes para la respuesta de Lewandowski.

—A mi me gusta más, no tienes idea, Woj –Y aprovechando que la mayoría de el equipo estaba ocupado dando algunos consejos e indicaciones para Mario, el delantero sencillamente se había inclinado unos centímetros hasta alcanzar el rostro de su compañero, para después besarle sin inhibición alguna– ... Qué mal que no estamos en el mismo equipo. Suerte, Woj.

—Suerte, Lewy –Pronunció entre un suspiro, con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

 

Pronto cada jugador había llegado a ocupar su lugar en el campo. Mario, cubriendo el puesto de Marco, se había ubicado en la posición del alemán. Antes de que Klopp pudiese dar el silbatazo inicial, Szczesny se tomaba el tiempo de observar con atención al nuevo; el castaño había observado con disimulo para asegurarse de que nadie alrededor lograse verlo, y, en un movimiento rápido, había llevado ambas manos al medio de su pecho, como dando una palmada y produciendo con esta unas fugaces chispas.

Había imaginado que se refería a eso; el efrit hablaba completamente en serio al decir que si lo deseaba, podía tener cualquier cosa. Incluso las habilidades para jugar fútbol. No hubo más tiempo para pensarlo, el juego había iniciado y, transcurridos tan sólo unos minutos, el equipo rival enseguida hubo comenzado a cercar la zona, como era usual, con su ataque comandado por Robert Lewandowski.

La defensa de su equipo interescuadra, sin embargo, tenía a un oportuno (o solo en cuestión futbolística) Mats Hummels, que se presentaba siempre como una gran ayuda al momento de acomodar a la última linea para aligerar el trabajo de su arquero.

Por la misma situación, pronto llegaba gracias a un pelotazo largo la oportunidad más clara para su equipo. Mesut había conducido el balón a la zona poco más adelante de media cancha, en donde, después del medio circulo, había buscado pronto a algún acompañante en buena posición. Ahí, al haber visto a Mario aparecer por su costado, el alemán no había dudado un segundo más en dirigir el pase a hacia sus piernas.

En cierto punto, Wojciech había cuestionado mentalmente hasta qué capacidades podía llegar la facultad mágica del efrit, pero tan pronto haber siquiera terminado su propio pensamiento, su mente había quedado en cero al observar las acciones ocurridas en el frente de la cancha.

Götze se había movido adelante con un cambió de velocidad, una media vuelta que fácilmente desconcertaba a Calum y le ayudaba entonces para sacarse a la vez la defensa del mismo. Para aquel momento se encontraba ya dentro del área, por lo que no le había costado más que dejarle el balón a Alexis Sánchez para que este cerrase pronto el primero para su interescuadra.

No tenía ni siquiera idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Mientras que varios de sus compañeros (incluido Mario) disfrutaban de una pequeña celebración gracias a la efusión del chileno, que a su vez dirigía algunas palabras de felicitación al efrit, el joven arquero no podía hacer más que mantenerse inmóvil bajo los tres palos, con la boca abierta y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho ante los hechos recién sucedidos.

Aquel gesto, por supuesto, no había pasado desapercibido por Lewandowski. Por causa misma de sus posiciones, el hecho de permanecer constantemente cerca el uno del otro había permitido fácilmente al ojiazul una seguida oportunidad para llamar su atención.

 

—¡Hey, Woj!

—Uh, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te impresionó eso, amor?

—Honestamente, sí –Llamó, ocultando así un sonrojo.

—Sólo espera. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para impresionarte –Advirtió, para después retirarse con un ligero palmeo en la espalda baja del arquero.

 

Realmente esperaba un contraataque no llegase específicamente en ese momento, porque aquel contacto no solamente había sido algo agradable para su sensación física, sino que también le había dejado un poco atontado, después de todo. Y para su suerte, no había sido así. En realidad, después de varios minutos en que el balón se hubiese perseguido incansablemente en el medio campo, donde el momentáneo integrante de su equipo no se cansaba de imitar gracias a sus facultades los mejores movimientos de sus compañeros, las cosas aún no le habían parecido demasiado complicadas en su zona.

Habían sucedido después de aquello varios minutos de buen juego por parte de los rivales también, duelos en los cuales Mario no dudaba en tomar parte toda ocasión que fuese necesario, robando el balón para sus compañeros y generando un par de jugadas que sin embargo Jerome había podido a cortar, antes de que cerca de los treinta minutos se presentase finalmente otra jugada de peligro para la interescuadra contraria.

Thomas conducía a toques con sus compañeros el balón a una buena posición por la banda izquierda, en donde hubo encontrado pronto a Robert Lewandowski solicitando su pase una vez teniéndole detrás. Este únicamente había necesitado de un par de segundos para mirar al frente y ubicarse en el campo, utilizando un par de movimientos para quitarse a Per del camino y poco después a Philipp también.

El delantero pronto hubo cruzado a Bastian, protegiendo el esférico y finalmente llegando frente a Szczesny. Le había esperado con un perfecto golpeo, exactamente como solía anotar en cada entrenamiento, pero en el momento justo de mirar directamente a los ojos el delantero, este fácilmente le había sorprendido al retrasar el balón para Jakub. El movimiento había despistado en absoluto a Wojciech, que al haberse vencido ya hacia el lado contrario, solo había quedado en la situación de observar al esférico dirigirse dentro de la red.

Mientras Blaszczykowski tomaba su momento para celebrar con Łukasz y algunos más, sin embargo, el arquero se levantaba sabiendo perfectamente acerca el error cometido, pero aún atónito por la jugada de fantasía que Lewandowski había recién realizado. Normalmente, después de algo así le adoraba con la mirada un rato, pero esta vez había sido el mismo delantero quien le hubiese observado de ese modo, acercándose a paso lento mientras la traviesa sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse sobre su rostro.

 

—Eso fue muy inteligente, Woj.

—Vaya, ¿En serio?

—Cuando estuve frente a ti pensé justamente en rematar hacía la izquierda, pero es como si una voz en mi cabeza me hubiese dicho que tú ya habías intuído eso. Sólo por eso la pasé.

 

Lo tenía más que seguro; Mario.

 

—En todo caso, tu fuiste más inteligente, porque supiste que Jakub estaba ahí.

—Fue por instinto, la mágica voz de ayuda otra vez.

—Sí, realmente mágica –Pronunció en un tono irónico– Estoy muy impresionado, esa jugada fue fantástica.

—Te lo dije; haría todo por impresionar a mi chico.

—¡Eh, Lewy! ¡Menos plática y mas jugadas como esa! –Ordenaba Jürgen Klopp a su dirección, apresurando al resto de sus jugadores a continuar con el entrenamiento.

 

Lo siguiente no había sido nada demasiado maravilloso. El juego continuaba con algunas llegadas más por parte de ambos equipos, en los que las ofensivas pronto habían comenzado a pelear cada vez más el control del balón al notarse en cada minuto sucedido la entrada de una fresca tarde en el campo.

Con la procesión de un juego sin pausas, aquel aumento de la fuerza aplicada a todo movimiento era algo que naturalmente comenzaba a suceder en cualquier ocasión, pero al polaco fácilmente le había tomado un momento de observación para notar que hacía un rato la situación había cambiado.

Robert no era el tipo de jugador que solía tener duelos por el esférico; normalmente, el ojiazul tenía la firme costumbre de esperar a que alguien del oficio fuese quien le asistiese con este, pero exactamente esa era la razón de que aquel momento no estuviese sucediendo como solía hacerlo.

El joven se ocupaba desde hacía varios minutos en bajar constantemente hasta la zona media, donde con frecuencia ordenaba a sus compañeros y hacía todo tipo de acciones para llevar el control del ataque, pero aquello, de igual manera, no era lo único relevante; lo que realmente llamaba su atención era que el ojiazul estaba aprovechando toda oportunidad que se le presentase para lanzarse a pelear el balón...

Específicamente con Mario.

Como era de suponerse, estos eran usualmente ganados por Lewandowski, ayudado por su claramente superior altura y musculatura. Ello, por obvias razones, había comenzado a molestar en sobremanera al efrit, pues a pesar de que realmente estuviese esforzándose en incluir más empeño de al que su poder le daba acceso, sencillamente no podía competir con la voluntad del jugador, lo cual lentamente había guiado a que en alguno de aquellos encuentros Götze hubiese tenido suficiente.

 

—¡Mario! –Wojciech había gritado en su dirección casi a modo de reprimenda, en un intento fracasado por evitar que el mencionado juntase de nuevo sus manos para producir aquellos chispazos multicolores.

 

El efrit sonreía para si mismo antes de lanzarse una vez más a perseguir la bola de cuero. Imitando a sus compañeros, había perseguido la jugada, observando con total concentración los pies de cada uno de los implicados en tocar el balón, escaneando la técnica y grabando en su mente cada fino movimiento que fuese realizado.

Entonces, una vez habiendo enfocado en su vista los botines de Robert Lewandowski al controlar el esférico, el efrit no hubo dudado ni un segundo para lanzarse a barrer el balón de sus pies, justo del modo en que hacía poco había observado a Hummels hacerlo; la diferencia radicaba en la clara descompensación ente sus corporalidades, que sin embargo, había provocado que esta se ejecutase con una fuerza desmedida.

Wojciech no podía identificar claramente si aquello era por pura inercia o por el enfado que esto había causado en el castaño, pero enseguida de ver como Robert sujetaba a Götze de la casaca y le llevaba al suelo consigo ni él ni nadie más habían dudado un momento en correr inmediatamente hacia el sitio.

Porque justo como solía pasar en tal clase de acciones y justo como lo suponía desde un principio, el coraje masculino se había sobrepuesto, y en cuanto ambos se habían tenido de frente uno del otro, la necesidad se hubo presentado para el resto de sus compañeros de correr a separarles, pues de cualquier otra forma sabían que no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos terminar en un enfrentamiento cuando el catalizador para aquello se trataba simplemente de un balón. O al menos a primera vista.

Jerome y Phillip retenían con firmeza a Robert, mientras que Wojciech y el recién llegado Marco hacían lo propio con Mario.

 

—¡Hey, tranquilo, tranquilo! –Advertía Reus desde atrás del árabe.

—¿Qué demonios, Mario? ¡Eso fue muy arriesgado! –Clamó el arquero mientras sostenía al mencionado.

—Sí, pero yo no planeaba que fuese así.

—¡Mario, una barrida así necesita mucha presi...!

—Ya entendí, Wojciech, pero tu marido me estaba...

 

Szczesny se encontraba exactamente en la situación de cubrir con una palma la boca de Mario por públicamente comprometerle (literalmente hablando), pero, finalmente, aquello no había sido necesario. En cuanto el efrit se hubo girado para terminar la oración, él mismo había quedado en un total silencio al apreciar por primera vez el rostro de Marco Reus.

Era casi como si el resto hubiese entendido en aquel preciso momento la conexión entre sus miradas como una señal para que la calma regresase al instante y, un momento después, la mayoría comenzase apartándose lentamente de la escena.

 

—...No, olvídalo. Dile a ‘Dowski que todo está bien. Todo está bien –Habló Mario restando total importancia.

—Woj, ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó el rubio sin despegar la mirada del anterior.

—Ah, él es...

—Me llamó Mario.

—Sí, uh, Mario. Y este es...

—Yo soy Marco, Marco Reus –Habló extendiendo su mano, la cual el otro examinaba con curiosidad.

—Oh, de acuerdo... Estar aquí se está poniendo incómodo... –Susurró Szczesny antes de retirarse– En esta época no es normal besar la mano de la gente.

—Es hermoso. Las esposas y el collar me van a ahorcar –Contestó el efrit en un tono desesperado.

—Aprende a controlarlo.

—Chicos, me parece que por ahora es suficiente con esto ¿Bien? ¿Les gusta si hacemos un poco de ejercicios de estiramiento o prefieren correr? –Llamaba Jürgen Klopp a gritos.

 

Ni uno sólo de los jugadores había votado a favor de la segunda opción, por lo que ésta fue rechazada de inmediato.

 

—Está bien, mala sugerencia. Entonces, ¡Por parejas, chicos!

—¡Yo lo ayudo a él! —Adelantó el efrit tomando a Marco del brazo y llevándole a donde ya se dirigían los demás.

 

Robert pronto dirigía una mirada de disculpas a Wojciech, que le parecía perfectamente adecuada emular a la de un cachorro que acaba de romper algo y sabe que lo ha hecho. Era adorable desde haberle visto a la distancia hasta el momento en que había comenzado a acercarse a él sin dejar de lado el gesto, el cual, sin embargo, al llegar a su lado solamente había provocado gracia en el arquero.

 

—¿Es gracioso...?

—Sólo un poco.

—Disculpa por eso. Creo que me pasé un poco con el hijo de tu madrina.

—Mas bien hijo de la suya...

—¿Qué?

—Nada, estaba divagando, ¿Lo hacemos juntos?

—Claro. Sólo estaría bien si pudieses avisarle a Łukasz que saliese un rato de su habitación mientras estamos...

—¡Woah, me refería a los ejercicios!

—¡Ah, eso! Claro, también, si quieres.

—Digo, no es que me molestaría...

—¡A mi tampoco!

—En fin –Continuó, riendo a lo anterior– ¿Te parece si yo te ayudo y luego tú a mi? –Preguntó Szczesny extendiéndole la mano, la cual pronto el otro había sujetado con suavidad y una sonrisa brillante, para dar comienzo con los ejercicios.

 

Justo como habían mencionado, ambos jugadores se ayudaban el uno al otro en cada actividad que recomendaba el entrenador alemán, mientras en ningún momento se decidían a detener aquella larga conversación y mucho menos las bromas que surgían con el pasar de los minutos. Era cierto; pasaban un buen rato juntos al encontrarse en aquella situación, ya que a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo estudiando en el mismo lugar, compartiendo el mismo grupo de amigos e incluso siendo compañeros de equipo, nunca habían realmente pasado tanto tiempo juntos y menos en tales situaciones, y era entonces cuando notaban todo aquello que no habían visto antes.

En alguna ocasión, el menor había accedido a ofrecer asesorías durante cierto tiempo al ojiazul para la clase que compartían de matemáticas, pero no era hasta el instante actual cuando comenzaban a notar que entre ellos había muchas cosas más en común que sólo la nacionalidad. Hablaban de todo tipo de temas, y era impresionante como a pesar de coincidir en algunas cosas y diferenciar en otras, realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, especialmente Lewandowski.

Porque a pesar de que, de hecho, se encontraba bajo los efectos de la magia de Mario Götze, no estaba en absoluto poseído por esta, y era esa misma conciencia autónoma la que le permitía maravillarse con cada detalle que descubría en su par.

Claro que no era una situación común que repentinamente hubiese comenzado a sentir una grandísima atracción por Wojciech, no era algo que sucediese de manera ilógica para su entendimiento, pero estaba muy consciente de lo extraño de la situación. No tenía una explicación para los sentimientos que de la nada le causaba ver, escuchar, pensar o sólo tener cerca a Szczesny, pero podía perfectamente explicar lo mucho que agradecía estar dándose cuenta de la maravilla que era el chico.

Y le gustaba.

 

—¿Ya te dije que me encantan tus ojos? –Cuestionó en cierto momento mientras continuaban, uno frente al otro, con los rutinarios de flexibilidad.

—No, creo que eso no lo había escuchado

—¡De verdad, me encantan! Tienen un color muy distinto, me gusta que sean... Extraños –Continuó acercando sus rostros.

—No sé si debo tomar como un cumplido el hecho de que me digas que tengo ojos raros –Contestó riendo.

—¡No, no de ese modo! Quiero decir, como ahora –Habló el delantero, dejando la actividad para colocar una mano en el hombro contrario, con la que no le costó lograr de un ligero empujón que el otro se recostase de espaldas al pasto.

 

Un segundo después, ya se encontraba mirándole de frente desde encima.

 

—Uh...

—Ese color peculiar; es una combinación entre verde y gris... Me gusta, y más con el modo en que me ves cuando te pongo nervioso.

—N-no me estas poniendo nervioso...

—N-no te creo eso en absoluto –Dijo imitándole– Muéstrame que no te pongo nervioso.

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

—Bésame. Tú a mi. Y hazlo bien.

 

Después de aquello, el mayor sencillamente se había inclinado sobre su rostro, invitando al castaño a levantarse un poco. Tampoco era un casualidad que, para aquella acción, convenientemente tuviese que sostenerse de su cuello, lo que el más joven realizaba con una ligera timidez, escondida por el atrevimiento de su boca colisionando la contraria.

Y si bien aquello había comenzado de un modo pacífico, pronto se tornaba en algo extremadamente lento y suave; un rítmico contacto rozando múltiples veces ambos labios y presionándolos uno contra el otro, con los sonidos que provocaba cada acción como lo único que ambos podian escuchar.

Robert plazó una mano sobre el pecho de Wojciech, apartándole un momento para después acomodar esta misma bajo su camiseta. Y continuaba sin embargo con el beso, con la diferencia de profundizarlo ahora introduciendo sigilosamente la lengua dentro de la cavidad del otro, buscando la caricia húmeda de ambos músculos e iniciando un compás agradable para su par, que aunque al principio controlaba Robert, pronto pasaba a ser casi una competencia por saber quien lo hacía mejor.

Lewandowski había comenzado a tocar su abdomen con la calma que bien sabía que desesperaría mas al arquero. La piel de Szczesny estaba caliente, y el mayor no reprimía una risa silenciosa al notar además lo rápido que respiraba. Wojciech no tenía en planes dejarse manejar de ese modo, y la diversión del delantero había sido el incentivo perfecto para despegarse de sus labios y continuar el anterior trabajo en su cuello.

 

—Mierda... Woj... –Siseó al sentir al chico succionar un punto especifico en su piel, enviando sensaciones placenteras a todo su cuerpo.

—Tu comenzaste... –Se excusó tomando su turno de reir esta vez.

 

Eso antes de que el de Varsovia decidiese iniciar el juego real, continuando con el beso y las caricias a las que sabía que Szczesny no iba a negarse por más que le pareciese extraño su comportamiento, y por su parte, en tanto aquello estuviese bien para ambos, no había razón para no continuar disfrutando de ese instante mientras los labios de Wojciech seguían recorriendo su cuello.

 

—¡Lewy! –Exclamó el menor al sentirle acariciar desde el hombro hasta su centro.

—Cuéntame más, Wojciech.

 

Esa no era la voz que esperaba. El momento de haber abierto los ojos enseguida de sentir el cuerpo de Robert alejarse no había sido para nada placentero, y mucho menos cuando al levantar la vista se hubo encontrado con la inculpatoria mirada de Jürgen Klopp observándole fijamente y conteniendo la risa desde arriba.

 

—¿Los interrumpo, jovenes?

—¡Ah, no es lo que...!

—Chicos, aquí acabamos por hoy ¡Algunos de sus compañeros se tomaron muy en serio lo de “calentamiento"!

 

Wojciech conservaba, sin embargo, el notable sonrojo la situación, pero había preferido por mucho el seguir a sus compañeros con las risas mientras se levantaba del suelo.

 

—¿Eh, pues qué estaban haciendo? –Cuestionó Marco a la distancia.

—¡Seguro querían acabar lo de ayer! –Sugirió Hummels, sacando una risa de los demás.

—¡Salvajes hormonados, ni siquiera quiero saber lo que hacen en sus festejos estos! –Pidió el técnico.

—¡Hey, Kloppo! Pero si ellos estaban haciendo eso entonces ¿Por qué a Manu y a mi nos regañas cuando...?

—¡Thomas! –Gritó el alto alemán desde la banca.

—Thomas, eso pasa porque ustedes no dejan de hacerlo, ¡Y tiene que ser siempre en mi oficina, por amor de dios!

—Además, nosotros no estábamos en nada malo. Sólo estábamos jugando un poco –Explicó Lewandowski mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Ah, en ese caso, yo también quiero jugar –Comentó Thomas con una sonrisa.

—¡Hagamos otro juego todos!

—¿Y con la prudencia de proponer eso vas a ser el siguiente capitán, Hummels? –Interrumpió el estratega con una mirada cómica–¿Qué juego van a hacer ustedes? ¡Todos a descansar, tenemos un día de entrenamiento más para la ida de la final y los necesito al cien por ciento! Todos a descansar, muchachos.

 

Escuchada aquella indicación y varios minutos de bromas después, pronto cada uno de los jugadores había levantado sus cargamentos y tomado sus propios caminos, ello una vez que la noche comenzaba a caer sutilmente sobre la ciudad. Tan sólo a unos minutos de haber pasado un largo rato conversando con el resto, tanto Mario como Wojciech se encontraban ya en total calma dentro de la comodidad del automóvil, a espera de que Łukasz regresase finalmente de su conversación con Jakub Blaszczykowski .

 

—Mario, ¿Cómo carajos hiciste lo de hoy en el partido?

—Fácil. Miré atentamente lo que hacían y me hice tener exactamente la misma técnica que vi en tus amigos.

—Eso explica por que terminaste casi lesionando a Lewy. Prácticamente hiciste...

—Lo mismo que tu amigo Mats. Me agradó ese sujeto, es muy divertido.

—Sí, nadie puede negarlo. Hablando de eso, ¿Conociste a Marco, eh?

—Sí –Suspiró– Lo hice.

—¿Y? ¿Es necesario preguntar si te gustó?

—No. Es hermoso –Habló tratando de sostener con sus manos el collar, que apenas mencionada esa frase comenzaba a estrecharse.

—Parece que sí.

—Hace más de ochocientos años que no conocía a alguien tan hermoso –Habló el efrit tirándose de espaldas en el asiento trasero, aún sosteniendo la collera– Un ejemplar humano tan rubio, con una sonrisa tan perfecta y tan puro...

—Uh... Define “puro”.

—Silencio Wojciech –Ordenó, y con un aplauso de chispas, en un segundo literalmente había impedido al polaco abrir la boca– Es hermoso, más bello que un gran diamante. Aunque habla bastante, me gusta escucharlo. Me habló mucho de tu siglo, parece que le gusta mucho esto de... “Fútbol". Le dije que donde yo vivo no hacen fútbol. Él dijo que quería ganar la copa del mundo pero por desgracia no puedo concederle deseos a nadie que no seas tú, mortal simple.

 

Los intentos del joven aún sentado en el asiento de enfrente por pronunciar cualquier palabra eran inútiles, pues a pesar del esfuerzo por intentar separar los labios, estos permanecían fuertemente sellados, causando así la simpatía del ser mitológico.

 

—Mhg...

—Ahá. Por cierto, me preguntó por el collar y las esposas, si era parte de una “tribu urbana" ¿Qué es una “tribu urbana”? En fin, le expliqué que hace mucho Sulaymán encerró a todos los de mi raza en jarrones de plomo y nos hizo esclavos. Marco se rió de eso pero... ¡Hey! ¿Qué hablo de mi? Parece que a ti te fue mejor que a mi, incluso.

—¡Hgmn jskm nhjt!

—De repente intento ver qué estás haciendo y me encuentro contigo y 'Dowski apareándose ahí. ¿Sabes? En mis tiempos la reproducción se realizaba en privado –Habló irónicamente, riendo de nuevo de ese modo escandaloso y respirando difícilmente después por la presión sobre su piel–... En fin, mejor dejo de hablar, porque ya viene tu amiguito y porque las malditas esposas me van a matar.

 

Łukasz Piszczek ingresaba en el asiento del conductor con una radiante sonrisa, pero no le había tomado más que algunos minutos de charla trivial para notar inevitablemente el extraño silencio de su compañero de habitación.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Me tardé mucho?

—Mhm hmn.

 

Wojciech negaba aún sin voz, inmediatamente dirigiendo un manotazo a Mario para que este finalmente accesdiese a permitirle abrir la boca. Este obedecía con una traviesa sonrisa y otro sigiloso aplauso después de apreciar la desesperación en su gesto.

 

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tan callados?

—Nada, es que justo Mario me dejó sin palabras –Excusó despectivamente.

—Ah, ¿Es algo sobre Marco? Parece que tú y él se llevaron muy bien ¿No es así Mario?

—Sí, creo que sí. Es un tipo muy lindo.

—Ah, claro que lo es, y me parece que tú también le resultas lindo –Guiñó– ¿Nos acompañarás él miércoles a la final?

—No... No, lo sé.

—Sería bueno si pudieses ir. Creo que nos agradaste a todos.

—Uh, sí, eso creo. A mi también me agradaron todos.

—Eh, por cierto ¿Quisieras que te dejemos en tu hotel? Creo que nos podría quedar de paso.

—¡No, no! ¡Mario dejó algo en la habitación! –Interrumpió Wojciech.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Igual, no es problema si quieres que...

—¡No! No quiere, ¿Verdad Mario?

—No, no quiero. Uh, es decir, quiero ir caminando y ver mientras tanto por su polis.

—¿Te refieres a la ciudad?

—Sí... Seguro.

—Bien, como desees, entonces. Pero no olvides ir mañana, apuesto a que será bueno tenerte ahí.

—Sí, claro, si a Wojciech no le molesta.

 

Szczesny suspiraba por lo bajo, rodando la mirada antes de contestar.

 

—No. No hay problema.

—¡Entonces nos veremos ahí!

 

En menos de lo que hubiesen esperado y entre pláticas irrelevantes de parte de los tres, pronto se encontraban arribando tranquilamente al campus de la institución donde el par de estudiantes residían. Wojciech había tomado la oportunidad cuando Łukasz se hubo retirado un momento al baño, aprovechando aquellos instantes para encontrar entre el revoltijo de bolsas de regalos la lámpara del lado del closet que le correspondía y salir corriendo al pasillo, arrastrando también al efrit detrás de él.

Apenas hubo entonces encontrado el tiempo de buscar un lugar un poco más apartado y oscuro al final del corredor, donde, de igual manera, pronto había llevado al efrit consigo.

 

—Bien, ahora sí. Entra ahí –Ordenó discretamente señalado la lámpara.

—Uff, la verdad es que ni siquiera voy a reclamarte el hecho de que me estés ordenando.

—Eso es un progreso, supongo.

—No. En realidad solamente es porque, por primera vez en más de seiscientos años, hoy puedo decir que fue un largo día.

—Bienvenido a dos mil quince, Mario. Todos los días son largos.

—Qué horror. Yo me retiro, Szczesny –Mencionó antes de encoger su propia mano hasta un tamaño realmente insignificante, la cual fácilmente había sido succionada al acercarse a la punta de la lámpara.

—¡Hey, espera! Antes de que vayas a dormir, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarte de ahí mañana?

—Ah, sí. Sólo da golpes a esta cosa seis veces, justo sobre el sello de plomo. Golpes suaves, no intentes acabar con mi siesta si llego a acomodarme ahí adentro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya puedes proceder a soñar con Marco.

—¡Hasta pronto, insignificante! –Bostezó perezosamente antes de concretar con el resto de su cuerpo lo que había hecho en anterioridad a su mano.

 

Luego de haber de contemplado durante varios minutos el exterior de la lámpara e intentar incansablemente explicarse a si mismo el mecanismo de esta, Szczesny había tomado finalmente el objeto bajo su brazo y regresado en total calma a la habitación, donde Łukasz ya se dedicaba desde hacía bastante tiempo a tirarse pacíficamente en la cama y navegar en Internet con un aura ociosa.

El menor le imitaba en cuestión de segundos, enseguida de guardar la lámpara en su lado del closet para proceder entonces a echarse en su propia cama, donde lo primero que había llegado a su mente era revisar su cuenta de Facebook; quería saber si Robert ya había tomado el tiempo de stalkearle.

 

—¿Ya se fue Mario?

—Sí, tenía algo de prisa.

—Qué mal. El chico me agradó bastante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Es un poco extraño pero, a pesar de ello, es muy amigable y juega muy bien.

—Sí, a mi también me sorprendió.

—Y eso que lo conoces desde la infancia. De verdad, me agradó mucho el hijo de tu madrina.

—Más bien hijo de su madrina...–Susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! :)


	3. Día de lluvia.

En caso cualquiera, para el soleado mediodía del miércoles, día de la ansiada ida de la final, las cosas no estaban tan mal como Wojciech se hubiese esperado unos días atrás, cuando su rutina había comenzado a cambiar como pocas veces solía sucederle.

Comenzando por el día anterior, los peores escenarios que el polaco había podido imaginarse no llegaron ni siquiera a acercarse a lo que Mario realmente hizo mientras él asistía a clases.

Claramente, el aula era un lugar a donde con toda seriedad no tenía ninguna intención de llevarle, por eso, esa mañana después de mucha insistencia por medio de manifestar voces en su mente y sueños, finalmente el efrit había terminado por conseguir salir de la lámpara y de ese modo tener la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas en el cuarto, con la promesa de no causar problemas y no salir de la habitación mientras él y Łukasz no estuviesen presentes para vigilarle. Por suerte, sólo un momento extra en el baño para frotar la lámpara y dejar a Götze escondido detrás de la cortina de duchas no había levantado ninguna sospecha por parte de su compañero de cuarto, a quien no se le pasaba oportunidad para recalcarle que los recientes días estaba comportándose mucho más extraño de lo común.

En la parte positiva, Mario realmente había aprovechado ese tiempo libre con tantas cosas nuevas para usar: Sin importarle mucho el candado que el par de amigos utilizaba para cerrar su cajón de útiles, había utilizado un aplauso y un poco de magia para abrir el mueble y utilizar todo a su alcance con el fin de escribir en lenguas arcaicas montones de textos acerca de su alrededor.

Sí, se había acabado la punta de tres lapices y varias hojas de su cuaderno, pero eso era, por mucho, mejor que causar un incendio o cualquiera de las otras cosas que a Szscesny se le hubiesen ocurrido para encontrar al llegar a la habitación. No con menos importancia, el misterio emanado de todo lo que Mario realizaba sí que hacía dudar a Piszczek, quien no pasaba por desapercibido el hecho de que el hijo de la madrina de su amigo era un tipo por demás extraño.

En el entrenamiento de la tarde, las cosas habían resultado distintas situaciones entre el trío de individuos pero en persona. Mientras Mario y Marco romanceaban entre los tiempos libres de la práctica, (Con toda la extraña química que una criatura mitológica del medio oriente siglo XVI y un estudiante deportista y perfeccionista de su peinado estaban teniendo) la supervisión de Wojciech sobre el primero estaba quedando muy de sobra en su relación, ya que ahora eran también el resto del equipo quienes le reprimían y mencionaban una y otra vez que tenía que dejar al par disfrutar tiempo a solas.

Por otro lado, a la pareja de Polonia tampoco le había ido nada mal el día anterior.

Como era de suponerse, Robert no perdía una sola oportunidad de estar junto a Wojciech, quien, por obvias razones e ignorando mucho las reacciones tanto bromistas como sorprendidas de sus compañeros, no dudaba esta vez en dejarse querer y consentir por el otro chico, que cual pareja de cuento, continuaba de lo más enamorado de él, tanto por la magia de Mario Götze como por el nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer en su afecto consciente y natural.

Disimulando esto, Mario seguía capturando la atención de los chicos de equipo, aparentando su nueva identidad del modo más sutil posible. No perfectamente, pero intentándolo. Szczesny no dudaba que los demás debían ser realmente muy distraídos o muy torpes para no notar que estaba por varios siglos muy retrasado en costumbres, especialmente Marco Reus, con quien el efrit había pasado prácticamente todo el día conviviendo sin levantar ningún tipo de suposiciones sobre su origen.

Habían tenido una charla técnica después de eso, y por la noche el entrenador hubo incluso tenido la amabilidad para invitarles en agradecimiento de su esfuerzo a una cena en su propia casa, a la que finalmente Mario también terminó acompañándoles, pues era obvio que incluso Jürgen Klopp estaba ganándole bastante simpatía al efrit. Para Wojciech aquella noche de martes finalmente hubo terminado en un buen rato para divertirse y relajarse, pues mientras que Per le mostraba a Mario las maravillas del internet, él se había dedicado totalmente a jugar con los aspersores en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo.

La mejor parte definitivamente se había dado al final de la noche, pues mientras no vigilaba a Götze el hecho de terminar mojado hasta los sitios que olvidaba que podían mojarse le había dado la oportunidad de retirarse al menos la parte superior de su ropa, a lo que, sin embargo, Robert no se había negado a apartarse un momento al porche para algo de merecidas muestras de afección, a pesar de estar ambos parcialmente cubiertos de tierra mojada y agua.

Al regresar al campus, lo único ridículamente difícil había sido tener que hacer todas las tareas cuando tenía a Mario dibujando penes y escribiendo mensajes chistosos (vaya, cosas que claro había aprendido rápidamente de los chicos del equipo) sobre el vaho de la ventana, además del momento incómodo en que Lukasz había entrado en la habitación mientras todo eso seguía plasmado en el vidrio. Básicamente en esos aspectos se había resumido el martes previo a la ida de la final del torneo estatal.

Una buena siesta después y ahí estaban ahora. Miércoles. El día importante.

Se habían dado cita en el campo de entrenamiento, como cada vez que acudían a disputar un partido. Jurgen Klopp había insistido en que no había problema si Mario los acompañaba, por lo que ante la presión de los otros compañeros, Wojciech había tenido que sacar al castaño de su lámpara por la mañana para llevarlo también consigo a donde el autobús los transportaría a las dos y media de la tarde.

 

—Entonces... ¿Dices que esa cosa nos va a llevar a todos? –Cuestionó Götze, señalando al autobús con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Aunque se vea complicado, sí. Créeme, la tecnología de este siglo es impresionante. A veces más que las personas.

—Excepto que Marco. Nada es más impresionante que Marco.

 

Wojciech no podía evitar rodar la mirada ante el comentario, no sabía exactamente si por la gracia que le causaba o por simplemente por tratar de molestar a Mario, que se le estaba haciendo costumbre en los últimos días.

 

—Por momentos me pregunto si debería preocuparme, después recuerdo que es tu primer amor del siglo XXI y decido que está bien entonces.

—Hey, que conste que yo no me entrometo en tus intentos de reproducción con 'Dowski Comentó con mirada cómica.

—¡Ya, basta con eso del apareamiento!

—Ah, ya recuerdo. Jerome comentó una vez que ustedes los humanos no pueden reproducirse entre dos del mismo sexo. Qué limitados Rió con superioridad.

—¿Sabes? De hecho por esa parte es realmente conveniente porque de ser posible varios ya estarían en serios proble... Espera ¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que Ustedes los humanos no pueden?

—Ahá, eso.

—¿Los efrits sí pueden?

—Los efrits podemos hacer todo.

—¡Woah, hey! ¡¿Puedes tener un mini Mario con un hombre humano también?!

—¡¿Puedes dar a luz un pequeño Marco?! Interrumpió repentinamente Thomas Müller ¡Genial! Sólo espero que herede su cabello porque siempre se ve de lujo, ¡Oigan, Mario y Marco van a tener un hijo!

 

El resto no podía más que explotar en carcajadas instantáneamente después de escuchar lo que el chico bávaro anunciaba a los cuatro vientos. Todos sabían que Müller era irremediablemente bromista sin importar las situaciones en que se encontrasen, exactamente por ello, a pesar de su insistencia por aclarar que era en serio, preferían simplemente seguir riendo.

 

—¡De verdad! ¡Ay, ustedes nunca me creen! –Reclamó con un puchero.

—Claro, Thomas. Yo te creo –Consoló el entrenador, haciendo señas a los demás para que siguiesen la corriente y además comenzasen a subir al camión en la mayor brevedad posible.

—Lo dices sólo por decir, Kloppo.

—No es así, Tommy. Te necesito en forma ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por qué no vas a buscar tu maleta?

—Está bien ¡Subiré mis cosas!

—Muy bien.

 

Después de guiar un momento a Thomas al interior de la unidad, pronto el director técnico regresaba abajo con una clásica sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras se dirigía el par que aún se mantenía abajo.

 

—Hey, uh, ya subimos.

—Ah, no te apures Wojciech. Mucha calma el día de hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –Aseguró.

—Perfecto. ¡Mario, es bueno que estés aquí!

—Yo me alegro de estar aquí. Gracias por dejarme venir con ustedes –Sonrió Götze.

—Oh, no seas modesto. Tú me ayudas mucho a relajar a estos salvajes.

—Uh, quizás no sea tan necesario, veo que a veces pueden relajarse solos... –Explicó con una mirada divertida al joven a su lado, ganándose a la vez un discreto pellizco de este.

—No te imaginas lo que es tenerlos todos los días –Explicó señalando al autobús, donde el equipo ya se acomodaba para el viaje.

—Me imagino. Son tan jóvenes...

—Sí, lo son, es decir, uh, ¿Qué edad tienes tú, Mario?

—¿Yo? Eh, yo... Yo...

—Él, eh, él tiene la misma edad que yo.

—¿La misma edad que tú? Vaya, no lo parece.

—Sí, es decir, su... Familia, es muy de tener rostro de bebé.

—Fantástico, Mario. Esa es una virtud.

—Ah, sí, lo sé. Suelo mantenerme hermoso –Mencionó consiguiendo una risa de parte del mayor.

—Hey, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué no suben?

—Ah, Woj me estaba explicando cosas de tecnología y cuestiones humanas.

—Oh, claro. Este poste es también un cerebro –Comentó Klopp mientras despeinaba el cabello de Szczesny– Vamos arriba, chicos.

 

El técnico había preferido ingresar al autobús hablando con uno de sus auxiliares, pronto seguido por los dos que faltaban para ocupar los asientos delante de Marco Reus y Per Mertesacker, a petición de Mario, claro.

Wojciech, sin embargo, no dudaba en mirar constantemente en dirección a uno de los asientos de atrás después de tomar su lugar y mientras comenzaba el camino.

Por supuesto que quería estar con Robert; había querido estarlo desde el primer momento de haberle visto por la mañana pero, por otro lado, también tenía la responsabilidad de vigilar que Mario no comenzase a actuar de maneras extrañas, y ahora aún más, ello especialmente desde que el día anterior hubiesen notado que su alteración emocional al tener a Reus cerca era la razón por la que el collar y muñequeras de cuero ahora estaban ajustadas todo el día, no sofocándole, pero aún así incomodandole más de lo normal. Le parecía una reacción completamente automática el observar desde un par de asientos adelante y con cierto dejo de tristeza en dirección al otro chico.

Lewandowski le devolvía ese gesto, apretando los labios y queriendo decirle con sólo una mirada lo mucho que deseaba tenerle a su lado. Y era un hecho; en los últimos días sentía en aumento esa necesidad, más como un impulso que como un pensamiento, pero tenía muy presente que aquello tampoco podía contarse como un inconveniente ahora que realmente podía demostrarle su afecto.

Para el menor, el pensar constantemente en la posibilidad de que el otro estuviese realmente cayendo en un amor real era algo que cruzaba con normalidad su mente gracias a el recientemente ensoñado alrededor, pero siendo consciente de lo poco que tenía de seguridad en ello, realmente esperaba creerse a si mismo.

Del otro lado de los asientos, el ojiazul de Varsovia también mantenía presente la consciencia de lo que sucedía detrás de esas miradas y sonrisas, pero ante las realmente escasas explicaciones que podía formularse a si mismo, su mente no dejaba de desarrollar teorías sobre ello a cada momento del día.

Estás, si bien comenzaban desde un simple punto en la relación al que naturalmente iban a llegar, pasando por algún cambio en sus necesidades físicas luego de haber probado aquellos labios hacía varios días atrás, hasta incluso la probabilidad de que el más joven hubiese aplicado en él alguna clase de brujería, no llegaban a convencerle en absoluto, pues por más que cualquiera de aquellas opciones hubiese sido la correcta, aún estaba fuera de su entendimiento el encontrarse en semejante necesidad de afecto con tan sólo pensar en el castaño.

 

—Mats, ¿Tú crees que todos los humanos naturalmente ambicionamos lo que nos maravilla? –El defensor apenas se inmutaba de sus palabras, pero un segundo después de reaccionarlas ya se encontraba mirándole con sorpresa.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Me refiero, que cuando algo nos gusta mucho ¿Es por instinto que luego queremos tener esa sensación todo el tiempo?

—Y repito, ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Mats... Ah, olvídalo. Es algo complicado.

—O lo decimos directo, ¿Esto es algo relacionado con Woj?

—No...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mucho.

—Lewy, lo dices como si no fuese tu amigo –Habló con una sonrisa sincera.

—... Tienes razón –Suspiró– Sí, lo es.

—Bueno, me dejarás decirte que todos ya nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes se gustan ¿Se trata de eso? –Sucedía pocas veces, pero después de lanzar la pregunta, el defensor pronto se había sacado los auriculares para mirarle a los ojos.

—No exactamente... –Contestó, llevando ambas manos detrás de su nuca– Te digo, es complicado...

—Lewy, si estás tratando de pedirme un consejo, solamente pregúntalo directamente –Habló con una innegable sonrisa; encanto marca Hummels.

—Tienes una habilidad ¿Sabías? –Admitió, liberando un poco de aire antes de continuar– Te lo preguntaré simple; ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que de la nada quieres demasiado a alguien?

—No lo entiendo.

—Me refiero, como si al verlo fuese incontrolable. Como que literalmente necesitas tenerle cerca, conquistarle, observarle, complacerle...

—Woah. De acuerdo. Ya entendí que quieres hacerle muchas cosas a Szczesny. Como sea, creo que voy comprendiendo, ¿Incontrolable, dices?

—Sí. Esa es la palabra. Incontrolable.

—A ver; sientes lo que sientes, pero no controlas lo que quieres hacer y sólo lo haces ¿Eso quieres decir?

—¡Sí, exactamente eso! ¡Mats... Sí! –Al ojiazul se le escapaban las palabras para su emoción. A pesar de que sabía que las palabras de su compañero no eran exactamente una solución, le bastaba el saber que estaba entendiéndole– Hermano, eres un genio. Es eso. Es como que no puedo detener mis acciones cuando él está conmigo.

—Lo notamos todos, Lewy –Comentó riendo abiertamente.

—Hablo en serio –Contestó el de Varsovia con un codazo bromista.

—Ya, de acuerdo. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero tienes razón en extrañarte; nadie me había contado de algo así.

—Lo sé, no me había pasado antes y no quiero pensar cosas raras pero...

—Comprendo. ¿Has pensado en voo-doo?

—Oh por dios, te acabo de decir que no quiero pensar cosas raras, pero para ser honesto, a estas alturas es una posibilidad ¿No crees?

—Supongo que sí.

 

El ojiazul llevaba las manos detrás de su cabeza para recargarse sobre ellas, suspirando antes de continuar con la conversación.

 

—¿Algún consejo, Hummels?

—Si es lo que querías saber, nunca me ha pasado, y es raro.

—Vaya, qué inteligente.

—No, no, espera. De hecho es muy raro. Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás simplemente te enamoraste muy fuerte.

—No, no creo que sea eso... No creo porque de hecho a mi ya me...

—...Quizás cuando se besaron te diste cuenta de algo que antes no habías notado...

—Puede ser, no lo descarto. Es de mencionar, Mats, que Woj tiene unos labios que se sienten como el cielo –Suspiró cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

—Bien... Demasiada información, gracias.

—Disculpa –Rió.

—...En fin, quizás tienes mucha atracción física por él.

—Pero entonces significaría que...

—Oh, no. Nótese que atracción física no es equivalente a que te guste su persona, sino a que te gusta lo que ves. Eso si me ha pasado... –Comentó en voz baja.

—¿Escuché mal, o dijiste que te ha pasado? –Preguntó extrañado– ¿Con quién?

 

Hummels sencillamente había bajado la mirada con cierta vergüenza al escuchar la pregunta.

 

—Uh, con chicas. Con muchas chicas...

—¿Sólo eso?

—Y... También...

 

El delantero no dejaba esa mirada expectante ante la respuesta. Ambos sabían que no lo haría hasta que el otro continuase.

 

—¡Oh, vamos, Mats! ¿Con quién?

—...Y también con estos dos de atrás... –Admitió al fin con un suspiro.

 

Robert no había tomado siquiera el cuidado de no girarse descaradamente a los lugares detrás de los suyos.

No era de mucha importancia, de cualquier modo, ya que su expresión de pasmo total había resultado bastante ignorada por el arquero alemán y el delantero de peinado revoltoso y castaño, que lo besaba acomodándose sobre su regazo y reposando ambas piernas a sus costados. Ambos aún se encontraban tan sumidos en su demostración de afecto que ni siquiera tenían la conciencia de notar el momento en que Lewandowski había regresado a su asiento con una mano sobre la boca.

 

—¿Manu y Thomas te ponen? –Preguntó riendo.

—En teoría... Sí. Es decir, no tanto así...

—Pero sí lo hacen.

—No, sólo... Quizás un poco...

—Ambos sabemos que es así.

—¡Está bien, de acuerdo; pero es que veces realmente considero que debería de ser bisexual sólo para tener un trío con esos dos! ¿Los has visto? –Explicó riendo a carcajadas.

 

Lewandowski le devolvía un codazo casi al instante; sabía bien que Hummels no estaba bromeando, pero no quería ponerle incómodo, por lo que prefería entonces continuar riendo con él.

Al final, todo el transcurso hasta su destino había pasado entre miradas con mensajes entre Robert y Wojciech, además de conversaciones estúpidas con Thomas y algunas explicaciones de Jürgen Klopp para sus jugadores.

Por algún evento que ocurriría en la ciudad el mismo día, las calles estaban repletas de autos, lo cual obviamente había retrasado en parte su llegada al centro deportivo donde se realizaría el encuentro. Sabían que la final de vuelta sería realizada por primera vez sobre un campo de juego profesional, ello en el estadio de fútbol del equipo local de la ciudad, pero aquello tampoco se presentaba como una desmotivación para ninguno de ellos a no aportar lo mejor de si en la ida, la cual se encontraba a punto de comenzar en cierta cancha de el instituto rival.

La tarde, aunque efectivamente era calurosa, no daba tregua al cambiante clima que se había presentado en los recientes días, pues era un hecho también que con el bochorno en el aire y las nubes oscuras apareciendo desde el sur de la ciudad sólo se podía prevenir una intensa sesión de lluvia, que seguro llegaría caída la noche.

Cada uno descendía desde el autobús directamente para dirigirse a los vestidores que les correspondían, apurados por el tiempo que habían perdido por el tráfico de hacía un rato, el cual sabían que apenas les aportaría el curso de minutos suficientes para prepararse, recibir indicaciones y posteriormente calentar lo mayor posible antes del encuentro.

Klopp había dado la orden de cambiarse de inmediato para poder comenzar, por tanto, había sido exactamente ese el momento en el que Mario finalmente hubo decidido que era la hora de dejar al equipo en solitario, pues se acercaba ese momento de tener que sostener aquel largo discurso en el vestuario acerca de cosas que aún no comprendía. Por lo mismo, llegaba la hora también en que debía retirarse a ese espacio en donde Wojciech le había indicado ya anteriormente que debería sentarse por noventa minutos y no alejarse mucho sin importar lo que llegase a suceder: las gradas.

Al caminar hacia el sitio podía observar ya a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban reunidas, repartidas por todos los asientos disponibles del lugar y alternandose entre toda variedad y edades, más de los que el efrit jamás hubiese visto. Por supuesto, todos los presentes se encontraban totalmente orientados a ese espacio repleto de pasto en el centro del lugar.

Entre los varios que parecían más apasionados", gritando en cantos y animándose incluso entre ellos mismos, podía reconocer rápidamente a varios de los estudiantes que había visto en el campus en los más recientes días. Le había quedado muy claro que Szczesny tenía una exhaustivamente larga lista de amigos, pero también debía reconocer que a pesar de no conocer a todos, la mayoría habían sido bastante amables con él.

Justo el día anterior, por ejemplo, Phillip Lahm se había ofrecido a prestarle ropa que de verdad le ajustaba adecuadamente, luego de que la suya (o de la persona que la había abandonado en el closet de Wojciech) terminase totalmente empapada. Después, Per Mertesacker le había enseñado con toda la paciencia del mundo cómo utilizar un teléfono celular y un control remoto, para luego mostrarle esas representaciones digitales a las que llamaba series". Finalmente, durante la noche anterior había pasado una gran parte consumiendo la comida que el entrenador del equipo de fútbol y su esposa amablemente habían ofrecido en su morada, que si bien no era a la que estaba acostumbrado, tampoco tenía un mal sabor.

Además los chicos del equipo eran muy simpáticos aún sin siquiera compararlos con todos los humanos con quienes había convivido algunos siglos atrás; aquellas personas que realmente le habían tratado como un objeto sin mayor valor que ser utilizado por sus facultades mágicas. No de menos importancia, estaba aprendiendo mucho de la cultura popular con ellos y de lo diferentes que eran los jóvenes en tiempos actuales. Especialmente de ese chico que tanto había llamado su atención.

Finalmente, había decidido instalarse en un lugar cercano a la cancha, junto a aquellos tipos a los que había visto aplaudir cuando arribaban al césped los integrantes del equipo al que conocía, aquellos sujetos uniformados en color rojo, cuyos partidarios, a pesar de todo, parecían amigables dejando de lado las vistas estéticas. Para aquel momento de la tarde el sol ya iluminaba desde un costado de la cancha, trazaba alargadas figuras con la sombra de ambas metas y preparaba el encuentro para disputarse entre una clásica puesta de sol, adornada por las insistentes nubes grises a sus alrededores.

Desde haber visto a los equipos saltar a la cancha y hasta el término del calentamiento, el efrit en ningún momento había pedido de vista al chico rubio que poseía su atención, eso hasta que, después de un rato, finalmente a las indicaciones de cierto hombre en camiseta blanquinegra, ambos contingentes habían tomado sus lugares en zonas contrarias del campo, dando señal de que el encuentro comenzaría dentro de pocos segundos.

Entre las cosas que aún no llegaba a comprender sobre los seres humanos en tiempos actuales también estaba su gentileza. Podía fácilmente señalar a Jürgen Klopp, saludando cordialmente al entrenador del equipo contrario cuando casi todo el día anterior había mencionado cuanto quería que su equipo terminase totalmente acabado por los suyos.

Claro, eso quedaba muy aparte en el momento de verse las caras.

 _"Es fútbol"_ le había explicado Wojciech, _"Nunca odias a alguien. Puedes gritarle en el juego, incluso golpearlo, pero al final eso se queda en el campo porque es sólo un juego. Porque es fútbol"_. Mario podía perfectamente imaginar a ambos hombres en épocas pasadas apuñalándose el uno al otro.

Dirigía su atención al campo forrado de verde cuando los jovenes deportistas, cierta mitad en camisetas color azul y cierta otra en color rojo, comenzaban a plantarse en ambos lados de la cancha, haciendo algunos estiramientos mientras dos chicos de cada lado hablaban con el hombre de rayas negras. Luego de mirar como se daban algunas indicaciones, el ser mitológico no hubo retenido un pequeño grito de emoción, idéntico al de los alentadores de al lado, cuando un momento después un agudo sonido había anunciado el verdadero comienzo del juego.

En solo unos minutos, las cosas parecían hacerse interesantes en el campo. Como era de esperarse, todos corrían en una misma dirección, siguiendo al balón cual sultán a una cueva de tesoros. De algún modo, le parecía que fuese como si todos tuviesen una labor que ejecutar en todo momento; mientras Wojciech no dejaba de gritarle a sus compañeros, mismo trabajo que el chico rival en su posición realizaba igualmente, los jugadores de campo corrían, saltaban, pateaban, se arrojaban al suelo y demás con tal de conseguir el balón. En la banca, mientras unos observaban con nervios, Klopp lanzaba indicaciones y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza cada vez que estas fallaban en su objetivo.

Desde el punto de vista de Mario, era complicado entender todo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Podía darse cuenta, por ejemplo, de que el equipo al que debía apoyar estaba haciéndolo bien, ya que a pesar de que constantemente los azules llegaban al territorio contrario, los rojos siempre conseguían recuperar la esfera y crear así nuevas oportunidades de anotar.

A la vez, en contraparte, cada vez que el hombre mediador se acercaba a detener el juego no podía evitar levantarse en protesta, al igual que los chicos de al lado. No entendía por qué algunos jugadores podían llegar prácticamente derribando al contrario pero cuando otros hacían casi lo mismo el hombre les detenía para darles sermones cortos.

Luego de varios minutos, ninguna de las dos escuadras había conseguido poder hacerse presente en el marcador, e inevitablemente, el efrit estaba comenzando a aburrirse hasta el punto de estar de hecho prestando más atención a jugar con cierto brazalete de tela que Jerome le había regalado que al juego en sí, dejando de lado aquellas veces en que Marco tomaba parte en él.

Algo destacable de los primeros tres cuartos de hora había sido tener que ver el momento en que el árbitro detenía una acción en la mitad del campo para mostrar una pequeña carta de brillante color amarillo para Marco. No tenía idea de qué quería decir esto, pero los de al lado se habían alterado y Marco estaba desesperadamente intentando disculparse con él.

Como era obvio, su primer pensamiento era que Marco no merecía rogarle a nadie, por lo que en cuanto el juego finalmente hubo continuado, Götze no había dudado mucho en aplicar una mínima parte de sus habilidades para que al día siguiente aquel hombre vestido a rayas negras se consiguiese al menos una ligera infección estomacal, en pago de sus acciones.

No habían existido muchas más emociones durante la primera parte del encuentro, por lo que esos quince minutos en los que los equipos se habían retirado momentáneamente a descansar, el efrit los había pasado casi únicamente escuchando las conversaciones de la gente alrededor de sí. Realmente deseaba ir al vestuario y preguntar algunas cosas, pero Wojciech le había dicho claramente por la mañana que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía involucrarse en ninguna de las actividades del equipo durante el encuentro, y por más que desease aprovechar la oportunidad para molestar al arquero, sabía que quizás era lo mejor para el equipo y para Marco, entonces no interrumpiría lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo si así podrían obtener la victoria.

Aunque claro, si el resultado no era favorable también tendría su parte buena ¿No es así?

Entre los montones de series que Per le había mostrado el día anterior, había específicamente uno en el cual la pareja pasaba por una situación difícil y después se apoyaban en el otro para reconfortarse ¿Sucedería eso también en su situación? ¿Y si perdían el encuentro Marco necesitaría el consuelo anímico de alguien? Podía intentarlo, en realidad; no le costaba ni un poco de esfuerzo el influir en ello, de cualquier modo. No era que el resto le importase demasiado, de hecho.

En cuanto el equipo había aparecido en el campo de nuevo, poco le había tomado observar con atención la posición que cada uno de los chicos tomaba. Había bastantes posibilidades, aunque sabía ya que la más confiable no tenía posibilidades de proceder, ya que la misma magia le impedía hacer cualquier efecto sobre Wojciech a no ser que este mismo lo desease. Por eso, después de un corto análisis de la labor que cada uno desarrollaba, el efrit había llegado con facilidad a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de evitar el resultado positivo sería simple:

Lewandowski no iba a anotar.

Apenas haber captado el espacio en donde el delantero se ubicaba a espera del inicio de la segunda parte, con un aplauso y una rápida orden de sus manos solamente le había costado el observar cómo el ojiazul recibía el impacto de sus acciones. Y no podía evitar que le causase un poco de gracia observar la manera en que el chico no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, la confusión llenando su mente y de a poco, provocándole una ligera pérdida del sentido común, para dar paso a las órdenes que Mario controlaba.

El silbatazo interrumpía sus pensamientos y daba inicio al tiempo faltante del encuentro, donde sabía que tendría más diversión que en los anteriores cuarenta y cinco minutos. No había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo del inicio para que Robert comenzase a seguir las indicaciones que una parte de su propia mente le daba.

El delantero apenas había tardado algunos minutos en ir dejando su posición para recorrerse casi imperceptiblemente hasta el área de su propio equipo, donde para los veinte minutos del partido estaba totalmente asentado.

El resto simplemente no entendía qué pretendía hacer en ese lugar, y mientras que el tiempo avanzaba en la pizarra con cada vez menos acción en el campo, la mayoría se encontraba ya desconcertado con el hecho de que repentinamente su único delantero en una formación de cuatro-cinco-uno hubiese desaparecido por completo en el juego. Mientras que Jürgen Klopp ocupaba toda la potencia de su voz en intentar que el delantero pudiese comprender al menos uno de sus mensajes, para sus jugadores la situación era aún más desesperante.

Y es que no solamente estaban lidiando con el hecho de que su equipo hubiese perdido totalmente el ataque que había lucido con holgadez en la primera parte, sino con la confusión que representada para cada uno de los elementos en la última zona el tener a un individuo de más, que tanto podía ser un estorbo para cumplir las propias funciones como también un medio de fácil acceso para sus rivales.

Había gritos en cada zona del campo, tanto en cada ocasión, cada vez más frecuente, en que los rivales tenían otra oportunidad de atacar como, inevitablemente, cuando una gran parte de ellos era dirigida específicamente al número nueve del equipo, quien, sin embargo, parecía ser completamente inmune a ellos; exactamente como si estos pudiesen ser escuchados pero no comprendidos por su cerebro.

Los intentos del técnico alemán por ordenar rápidamente y bajo presión a sus jugadores resultaban cada vez más en fracasos, toda vez que las posiciones iniciales habían sido dejadas bastante de lado en pos de detener de cualquier manera posible las constantes llegadas de sus oponentes con un equipo que se encontraba ahora casi acorralado desde el medio campo hacia atrás. Marco, Thomas y Jakub se esforzaban en sobremanera por intentar de todas las maneras posibles generar jugadas adelante, pero sin el apoyo de su hombre al frente se había convertido desde hacía varios minutos en una misión imposible llegar tan lejos como lo deseaban.

Atrás, las cosas se encontraban cada vez más apretadas, en primer lugar, porque desde un principio el hecho de que Lewandowski hubiese retrocedido tanto de su lugar había hecho creer a Mesut que el entrenador estaba pidiéndole directamente movimiento en su formación inicial para dejar la zona de medio campo sin un contención fijo, pero con una alternancia entre él y Robert, mismo mensaje que aunque el resto del equipo sabía que era descabellado, había captado instantáneamente como una orden, provocando que todos terminasen en una posición completamente distinta.

En segundo lugar, porque el hecho de tener a Robert en el lugar donde debía estar Lukasz Piszczek había hecho que este último descuidase como una orden sus tareas usuales con la creencia de que estas serían cubiertas por el delantero como una temporal estrategia de engaño para el equipo rival. Después de algunos minutos de fallas constantes, ello finalmente había derivado en un hueco en la defensa que los uniformados de azul pronto habían notado, atacando esa zona especifica de todas maneras posibles hasta comenzar a desgastar a los encargados de aquellos puestos, que unos minutos después habían sido vencidos por primera vez gracias al error, dejando de ese modo el uno a cero, cortesía del dorsal siete de los rivales, puesto en la pizarra.

Y es que había sido completamente inevitable que aquel resultado llegase, y así fuese la intención del propio entrenador el encontrar de una manera efectiva el control de su equipo, este estaba perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las modificaciones técnicas eran difíciles de realizarse en un momento donde las voces se perdían entre montones dentro y fuera del campo, pero el cambio de jugadores era una obligación implícita entonces. Para el minuto treinta y cinco del segundo tiempo se habían quemado ya dos cambios; Alexis había entrado para tratar de generar algo al frente y Bastian para cubrir el lugar había desaparecido, pero a pesar de que el técnico supiese de antemano que el problema radicaba específicamente en Robert, continuaba negándose a sacarle del campo.

De algún modo, aún confiaba demasiado en él.

Vario tiempo habían necesitado cursar, sin embargo, para el momento en el que el sol ya dejaba de darle en la cara y se ocultaba detrás de las edificaciones frente al campo. Mario observaba la banca sin demasiada importancia, donde Jürgen Klopp poco a poco parecía quedarse sin voz a causa de los gritos que dirigía a su equipo. Estos se combinaban también con los del público alrededor de la cancha y con los de los mismos miembros del equipo, que para ese entonces ya no encontraban el orden de ningún modo.

Los gritos a Robert para que regresase a su posición al frente o que al menos pudiese hacerse a un lado habían pasado ya desde el mismo Klopp, hasta Mats, Wojciech, Jerome, Lukasz, los chicos de la banca, los partidarios del equipo y probablemente incluso el perro de la vecina, pero el joven de ojos azules parecía no tener sentido para escuchar a nadie en absoluto, y desde hacía mucho tiempo que lucía por completo desconcertado al hacer caso omiso a cada uno de ellos. El originario de Varsovia continuaba corriendo sin sentido y moviéndose entre los emplazamientos aleatoriamente, a lo que Klopp sólo se encontraba cada vez más desesperado, pues aunque sabía que aún podía utilizar un último cambio, tenía muy presente el que no deseaba desperdiciarlo con algo de lo que podía arrepentirse después.

Pero aquel pensamiento pronto había sido dejado atrás cuando su defensa lucía cada vez más débil a causa del desorden y su medio campo no encontraba suficiente armonía aún con los mandamientos de Schweinsteiger intentando darle estructura. La zona de ataque, teniendo únicamente a Sánchez que trataba ocasionalmente de llevar al frente al número nueve casi arrastrándole del brazo, estaba prácticamente perdida.

Las descoordinaciones en la última zona habían sido finalmente lo que había dado paso a su sentencia, pues bien sabían que por más que su propia mitad de campo estuviese llena de personas, de nada servían ellos si no conocían las labores de encontrarse en ese sitio y obstruían en cada ocasión a quienes verdaderamente debían estar ahí. El auge de aquellas situaciones había sido un punto que sus oponentes habían utilizados inteligentemente desde haberlo notado, pues hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de jugar por aire; Los pases se realizaban directamente a ras de pasto gracias a las obstrucciones que impedían a Bastian y Mesut llegar a cortar los avances.

Exactamente por este medio se habían dado las peores posibilidades para los uniformados en carmín. Las jugadas habían sido idénticas; Atacando por las bandas a donde sus medios de contención no podían llegar más, logrando pases precisos hasta el área penal, apoyándose en las impecables intervenciones de sus habilidosos volantes y finalmente aprovechando al montón de jugadores, quienes constantemente cometían el error de entrar en embrollos exactamente en el área chica obstruyendo la vista del arquero, para de esa manera decretar en un par de disparos con perfecta colocación los goles que habían enviado a su equipo a elevarse aún más en el marcador, en un par de minutos con el dos a cero y un poco después con uno más para cómodamente encontrar las tres anotaciones ante las nulas de sus contrincantes.

Para tales alturas del partido las opciones de cambio eran tan escasas como las oportunidades del equipo para crear jugadas en el frente, pero si existía algo que Jürgen Klopp tenía por seguro eso era que, con el marcador presionándoles, era una estupidez mantener a Lewandowski dentro.

Aún, desde el punto de vista de Wojciech Szczesny, las cosas lucían aún peor que nunca.

Estar en su lugar le había permitido observar las situaciones que se habían gestado para que lograse progresar el desastre que había ahora en el campo. El partido se había caído para su equipo al empezar el segundo tiempo, y de cierta manera, estaba muy seguro de que tenía todo que ver con Mario Gotze, pues sus risas indiscretas no dejaban de resonar dentro de su cabeza como un mensaje subliminal que sabía que el efrit estaba transmitiendo involuntariamente.

No tenía idea del por qué, pero tenía muy presente que el origen de todo aquello podía tener mucho que ver con qué tan literalmente hubiese tomado el efrit la aclaración de que el fútbol era solamente un juego; si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente interceder de manera drástica en una competencia, o como si sus acciones fuesen sólo una broma en una práctica recreativa.

En su lugar había notado cada acción; desde el cambio de posición de Lewandowski que había originado todo hasta el momento actual, en que el entrenador por fin estaba atendiendo sus súplicas para realizar la entrada de Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang al campo, pero, en realidad, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada que involucrase descuidar ni un momento la portería.

A pesar de que al inicio Jürgen Klopp hubiese ignorado por completo sus peticiones para que llevase a Robert fuera del campo y dejase entrar a Aubameyang en su lugar, lo único que podía hacer ante todo era esperar ahora que, con los cambios ya realizados en su totalidad, el equipo pudiese al menos recomponer la zona de adelante, pero con toda la honestidad que tenía que permitirse tener, a aquellas alturas parecía más lógico esperar a que el partido terminase de una vez.

Él lo sabía bien. No había pasado la última semana y media preparándose para que sucediese algo así. Si bien el que sus compañeros le obstruyesen la vista y el movimiento había sido el principal factor para no haber podido detener las diferencias en el marcador, aquello no podía ser una excusa; ya había dejado pasar tres goles y ahora su atención estaba en totalmente enfocada no permitir ni uno más, pues el tener además que hacer que su defensa estuviese ordenada era algo en lo que se había rendido hacía algunos minutos.

Observaba el marcador que se mostraba en una pantalla de LED sobre las gradas; tres goles a cero. Minuto ochenta y siete. Tres minutos más y probablemente otros tres que agregasen para que aquello terminase de una vez. Miraba una vez más a la banca; mientras unos continuaban comiéndose las uñas, Pierre estaba ya listo para entrar, en tanto Klopp hablaba con el árbitro para arreglar las cosas.

No era suficiente distracción, sin embargo, para que Szczesny no hubiese visto aproximarse la jugada siguiente en el partido. Lo había notado desde el inicio del encuentro y le había advertido a sus compañeros: el chico de ojos azules y baja estatura del equipo contrario era demasiado peligroso, pues mientras los suyos habían estado tratando de elaborar con ayuda de los defensores una jugada de gol, el muchacho había aprovechando una buena barrida de uno de sus compañeros y sin mucho esfuerzo estaba cruzando el campo entero con el balón controlado.

Wojciech observó rápidamente su panorama; tres de sus defensas estaban arriba de medio campo persiguiendo al chico, pero sabía bien que por mucho que corriesen sencillamente no tenían oportunidad de alcanzarle. Enfrente de si tenía a Mats a la derecha y a Robert a la izquierda, quien ante la acción parecía solamente retroceder cual cachorro asustado. Entonces, prácticamente tenía sólo a Hummels.

El número diecisiete de sus rivales no había dudado un segundo y pronto se encontraba atacando por el lado izquierdo; en el uno a uno no le había costado nada superar aventajadose en su estatura al alto defensa alemán, por lo que apenas escuchar al mundo entero gritar su nombre, Wojciech sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Odiaba las salidas, siempre había sabido que era ese su punto más débil como arquero, pero exactamente por ello, a pesar de saber que se trataba de la mejor opción y a pesar de que podía perfectamente escuchar a Klopp ordenarle que saliese en ese preciso momento, había aguantado en su lugar un momento más.

No sabía si estaba considerándolo, no sabía si sus piernas estaban fallándole, no sabía ni siquiera por qué razón había tardado tanto en avanzar, pero así como habían sido sus antecedentes con tal acción lo que le habían obligado a dudar, también había sido un impulso ante la presión de su técnico y sus propios compañeros lo que le había obligado finalmente a, presurosamente y contra su voluntad, a salir de su área.

Apenas con el tiempo para hacerlo, había comenzado a correr al frente, tomando un fuerte impulso hacia las piernas del joven de azul para después lanzarse a sus pies, con la mirada firmemente puesta en pos de no perder de vista su objetivo. Había practicado ese movimiento cientos de veces, en una mayoría de esas ocasiones fallando por sus propios errores, pero era mucho de destacarle al rival que nunca antes había sido por culpa de alguien más que hubiese fallado. Nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con que alguien fuese más inteligente que él.

Lo último por observar desde su perspectiva había sido el botín derecho del chico levantando el balón sobre su cuerpo aún en el suelo a una increíblemente rápida desición de último minuto, para después saltar junto con el esférico dejando a Szczesny en el camino. En cuanto esto sucedía su primer pensamiento había sido el mirar enseguida en dirección a la portería, donde el único que quedaba era su adorado ojiazul, con la expresión de estar viendo a la Santa Catrina frente a él.

 

_“Mario, hijo de puta"_

_“Bah, ¿De qué hablas? Es más, te daré algo de que agradecer"_

 

Habían sido pocos segundos, pero aún ese corto tiempo hubo sido suficiente para que su aliento escapase por completo al ver cómo, un segundo después, Robert alargaba la pierna izquierda directamente hacia el balón, mostrando un rostro de no saber en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo antes de haber caído ambos jugadores dramáticamente al suelo en un impacto confuso, que había culminado con el objeto esférico justo entre los botines de Lewandowski.

Sólo podía suspirar ante ello.

Varios de los contrarios se encontraban instantáneamente reclamando una falta en el área, pero enseguida de preguntar al asistente la duda pronto se había aclarado, al decretar que claramente el movimiento había sido totalmente limpio. El público y ambas bancas aún continuaban de pie después de la confusión, sin embargo, tan pronto como los reclamos hubiesen acabado, el juego rápidamente había sido reanudado, con los tres minutos agregados y un Jürgen Klopp que se estaba acabando en gritos a sus jugadores.

La pesadilla, sin embargo, había tenido un par de minutos extra después de el ingreso de Aubameyang, quien de último minuto finalmente hubo conseguido la fuerza de voluntad para llegar a base de empujones hasta el lado contrario de la cancha y, con un implacable disparo, marcar el único gol a favor de su equipo, que en una última oportunidad había logrado acabar el partido sin llevarse algo tan devastador como se hubiesen esperado luego de los fatídicos cuarenta y cinco minutos vividos.

Wojciech había sido el primero en salir rumbo a los vestidores. A paso lento, caminaba con la cabeza baja, sin realmente poder definir lo que estaba sintiendo; todo a su alrededor, hablando específicamente de su propia escuadra, podía resumirse en decepción y confusión absoluta, pero en su mente solo había enojo. Enojo y nada más. Łukasz le llamaba con pocos ánimos para ir con el resto de los chicos y reunirse para la clásica charla post-partido, y aunque lo único que quería era ir directamente a ahorcar a Mario, sabía que su responsabilidad era ir con el equipo. De otro modo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Las nubes se encontraban ya bien asentadas en el cielo, dando advertencia de la lluvia que en cualquier momento se soltaría sobre la ciudad. Szczesny trataba con todas sus fuerzas calmarse mientras tomaba asiento en el vestuario correspondiente, pero le era imposible al recordar las tétricas risas del efrit y la desesperación de todo el equipo observando su trabajo de tantas semanas arruinado en un par de minutos, aún peor, por algo en lo que probablemente no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Klopp hacía aparición con un semblante tanto serio como molesto, algo para nada común en el carismático entrenador. Había comenzado su sermón con varias reprimendas individuales dependiendo de la posición de cada jugador, comenzando con él. Wojciech no podía entonces más que asentir en silencio, pero la realidad era que no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Su mente aún se encontraba en otro lugar.

Podía darse cuenta, aún así, de como el estado emocional de todos había evolucionado conforme los minutos de charla hubiesen avanzado en el vestidor. Cada jugador había comenzado pidiendo disculpas a los demás, incluyéndose a si mismo y especialmente al delantero de ojos azules, que trataba inútilmente de explicar su desconcierto por lo que había sucedido consigo mismo, asegurando que no volvería a suceder.

El entrenador cambiaba su tono de voz mientras su discurso avanzaba, pasando de su estado inicial a terminar con algo motivante, cuando antes de salir rumbo al autobús había concluido la charla con un abrazo a cada uno de ellos. “Podemos lograrlo en la vuelta, sí podemos" y había dolor en sus palabras, pero el espíritu de liderazgo era de apreciarse. Al llegar con él, Klopp había preguntado si Mario regresaría con con el resto, a lo que no podía más que negar con la mandíbula apretada.

Afuera, la lluvia ya caía empapando el campo y llenando de cierto sentido nostálgico la tarde mientras se retiraban al transporte. De alguna manera, le parecía como si el clima pudiese concordar perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.

Tan pronto como tomaba su lugar en el asiento de la ventana se dedicaba también un corto tiempo a observar el modo en que la lluvia caía ferviente sobre el pasto, sin realmente pensar en nada más que en cuanto quería llagar a casa en ese momento. Ello solamente hasta que, unos segundos después, había percibido aquella mano suave y llena de gotitas de agua, que sin embargo conservaba su calidez mientras se posaba sobre su hombro.

 

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? –Cuestionó Lewandowski, con una media sonrisa y esos ojos a los que simplemente no podía negar.

—Claro.

 

El mayor tomaba el lugar a su lado, quitándose a la vez la sudadera rompe vientos, que después de pasar un rato bajo la lluvia ayudando a subir el equipaje ya se encontraba por completo mojada. La había apartado a los pies de ambos sin quitar la mirada de Wojciech, quien se había recostado hacia atrás en su asiento, cerrando los ojos con un fuerte suspiro.

 

—Woj...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Perdóname.

—¿Qué? No, no, Lewy. Esto no es tu culpa.

—Jugamos mal.

—Jugamos mal –Apoyó– Pero no es culpa tuya, es culpa de todos.

—No, ya sé, pero lo que pasó puedo admitirlo.

—Pero Lewy...

—Yo fui el que comenzó con todo el desastre. Jugamos bien el primer tiempo y ya sé que si no hubiese desconcentrado a todos no hubiésemos tenido el marcador abajo desde un principio. O si hubiese anotado al menos sería menor la diferencia.

 

Lo primero en cruzar por su mente eran las risas de Mario durante el partido. Quería tanto tenerle de frente en ese preciso momento...

 

—No, Lewy, escucha. Decir lo que “hubiésemos" hecho no importa ya porque ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. En todo caso yo tendría la misma o más culpa que tú porque, al final, fui yo quien dejó entrar el balón ¿No es así?

 

Robert suspiró.

 

—Sí, sólo... Disculpame, de cualquier manera.

—No tengo nada de que disculparte. Es más, te puedo asegurar totalmente que esto no fue tu culpa –Habló apretando los labios.

—No estoy seguro de eso –Habló en un susurro, recostándose del mismo modo en que el otro había hecho.

—Tranquilo.

 

Wojciech tomaba su mano suavemente, secando así algunas gotas de agua de esta para después alargar el cuello lo suficiente y plantar un beso cuidadoso en la mejilla de Robert. El mayor solamente podía sonreír al contacto, aceptando pronto el cuerpo de su par recostándose en total calma sobre su pecho.

La gran parte del camino a casa (Que había resultado, de hecho, mucho más rápido que anteriormente gracias al despeje de las calles debido a la lluvia) terminó siendo una constante plática entre todos los compañeros de equipo, que a pesar de lo sucedido, no dejaban de darse aliento unos a otros y proponer ideas para el partido de vuelta. Klopp siempre intentaba evitar a toda costa el desánimo de sus chicos, pues uno de los mayores principios que les había enseñado era nunca rendirse, por peor que pudiese verse el panorama.

La lluvia llevaba unos minutos de haber cesado al arribar finalmente al campo de entrenamiento, pero esto no había podido evitar que Łukasz insistiese en transportarse en auto, pues al igual que los demás, el rubio defensor seguía tremendamente cansado.

Su compañero de habitación ni siquiera había tenido la conciencia de negarse. Entre tanto, dentro de sus pensamientos lo único importante en aquel momento era llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible para encontrar al idiota de Mario y descargar lo mucho que tenía por decir. De camino al campus escolar Piszczek notaba a la perfección el cambio en su humor; había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por explicarle cuidadosamente que tenía planeado pasar un rato en casa de Jakub esa tarde, por tanto sólo pasaría a dejarlo en el lugar y luego partiría a su asistencia acordada.

Y vaya que Wojciech ni siquiera le estaba observando mientras hablaba sobre aquella aclaración, mucho menos al bajarse del auto y apenas al despedirse, para luego no mirar ni lo mínimo atrás cuando había iniciado su camino con rapidez, subiendo escalones de dos en dos directamente a la habitación que se alzaba en el piso cinco de uno de aquellos edificios.

Frente a la puerta apenas se permitía entretenerse unos segundos, ya que la llave había estado siendo presionada en su palma desde incluso antes de llegar al primer piso. Entraba a la habitación solamente para arrojar la mochila hacia cualquier lugar del suelo y cerrar azotando la puerta. No le había costado en absoluto recordar enseguida el lugar en donde había dejado la lámpara por la mañana y mucho menos el caminar con paso firme a través de la habitación, abriendo las puertas del closet al llegar con cierta fuerza excesiva.

Apenas tomar la lámpara, las indicaciones de Mario llegaban a su cabeza; enseguida de ubicar el sello de plomo ya se ocupaba en dar seis fuertes golpes con los nudillos sobre este. Ahí, esperando solamente unos segundos de brazos cruzados para ver pronto aparecer una estela de humo que agrandaba aquella personificación de un muchacho castaño elevándose en el medio de su cuarto, que a la vez se partía de risa mientras la visión era más clara.

Szczesny lo observaba más serio que enojado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tratando de mantenerse en calma mientras el otro dejaba poco a poco las carcajadas, cuando aquella niebla mística se estaba despejando del camino. Mario se plantaba en el suelo recargándose holgadamente en la litera de Łukasz, ambas manos dentro del pantalón de seda que le había visto usar la primera noche de conocerse.

 

—¿Estás enfadado? –Preguntó este último. Wojciech no podía distinguir si estaba siendo sarcástico o realmente ingenuo.

—¿Te parece?

 

El tono agresivo había dejado a Mario en silencio, prefería dejarle continuar.

 

—Uh...

—¡Claro qué estoy enfadado! ¿Lo de hoy lo hiciste tú?

—Depende. ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que sucedieron hoy? –Preguntó marcando certera burla en su tono de voz.

—No seas cínico. Me refiero a Robert.

—Ah, eso. Claro, supongo que tengo que decirlo –Admitió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Perdimos el juego por culpa tuya, Mario!

—¿Mía? Oh, no, no. Permíteme decirte que lo único que yo hice fue confundir un poco al chico. El resto, bueno, ustedes solos hicieron todo el trabajo.

—¡¿Cómo mierdas puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

—Tú eres el que dijo que era sólo un juego.

—¡No era tan literal! ¿No ves que esto era importante para nosotros? ¡Para mi!

—Pues para mi no. Para mi valen muy poco tus sentimientos, por si no lo has notado –Espetó con un gesto que irradiaba egoísmo, lo que faltaba.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, trabajamos semanas por esto y se fue a la mierda en unos minutos!

—¿Y crees que me interesa? Yo sólo estoy aquí porque hice un trato contigo, no para escuchar tus penas –Respondió apenas dándole interés a lo que le llamaban mientras pretendía volver a entrar en la lámpara. Pronto fue detenido por un jalón de parte del más alto– ¡Oye, oye, esto costó más que tú en sus mejores tiempos!

—¡No te vas a largar así como así, maldito egoísta!

—¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—¡Del juego! ¿Realmente no lo entiendes, verdad? ¡Esto significaba mucho para nosotros!

—¡Y eso me importa una mierda! ¿Fue para lo único que me llamaste? Es totalmente inútil que me cuentes tus tragedias, prefiero seguir durmiendo...

—¡No te atrevas a largarte! ¿Por qué huyes ahora? ¿Las cadenas te van a ahogar? –Preguntó con furia en la voz, una vez que notaba cómo el cuello del efrit se enrojecía por la presión del cuero.

—¡No, es porque me estás haciendo enfadar! ¡Mejor comienza respetandome, mi raza es superior a la tuya! –Habló cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

Era obvio para los dos que efrit estaba comenzando verdaderamente a molestarse, pues el color de su frente a partir de ciertos minutos había comenzado a tornarse de un brillante color rojo anormal.

—¡Y aún así tú eres el inmaduro!

—¡No me vengas con tus términos de humanos! ¡Son despectivas criaturas!

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Y qué hay de Marco?! ¡Él es un humano, que por cierto, también está muy herido por tu culpa!

—¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! Marco es otro caso y, ¿Sabes algo? ¡Esto tiene más qué ver con él que contigo!

—¿Acaso hiciste esto para aprovecharte de los sentimientos de Marco? –Habló acercándose peligrosamente al otro.

—¡Pues sí, lo hice! ¿Y? ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada sobre eso!

—¡Es una estupidez! ¿Te digo algo? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué los árabes decían que ustedes eran criaturas malvadas! ¡Es porque son unos malditos egoístas!

—¡Cállate! –El collar y muñequeras del efrit se habían estrechado desde hacía unos segundos, pero después de aquel comentario estaban marcando su piel de un modo casi agresivo– ¡Los años en que yo era libre eran totalmente distintos! ¡No comiences a hablar de cosas que no entiendes, Szczesny!

—¡Tú interveniste en cosas que no entiendes y mira lo que pasó! ¡Aún más, lo hiciste por sentimientos, cosa que probablemente tampoco entiendes aún!

—¡Lo entiendo! ¡He vivido más de mil años, conozco más de lo que crees! ¡No conoces aún mis poderes!

—¡Sea lo que sea, yo soy el que te ordena en este momento! ¡Se suponía que sólo debías cumplir mis deseos!

—¡Bien! Si estás tan molesto con lo que hago ¡¿Por qué no pides tu último deseo y me liberas de una vez?! ¡Yo puedo darme lo que sea a mi mismo, si lo desease ya me hubiese regalado a Marco!

—¡¿Y por qué no lo haces?!

—¡Porque él me importa!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes qué es lo que en verdad deseo? ¡Que el próximo partido ni siquiera veas a Marco!

—¡Pues bien! ¡Deseo cumplido! –Exclamó con un aplauso– Marco se lastimará el pie y no jugará, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Esta vez será tú culpa!

—¡Yo no desee...!

—¡De hecho lo hiciste, y ahí está, genio!

—¡No, Mario! ¡Yo no quería ese deseo!

—¡No es mi problema! ¡Es más, me largo!

 

Apenas haber terminado la frase el efrit pronto había lanzado una gigantesca nube de humo, dispersándola enseguida por toda la habitación para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado. Wojciech aún se encontraba de pie en medio del cuarto. No podía sacudirse aquel mal presentimiento al mirar hacia todos los lugares posibles, pues ello había sido completamente inútil; incluso la lámpara se había esfumado de su lugar. Estaba completamente solo.

Suspiró. A pesar de que de hecho ya había descargado sus sentimientos ahora se trataba de algo más lo que le estaba invadiendo. Era preocupación. Quizás algo de miedo.

 

—¡Ni siquiera te liberé, idiota! –Gritó a la nada.

 

Pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que por más que lo llamase Mario no iba a regresar. Al menos no por un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! :)


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Una salida (Parte I)

Habían pasado tres días desde haber visto a Mario por última vez. La estela de humo que el efrit había soltado luego de marcharse la noche del miércoles no terminaba por desaparecerse sino hasta el día siguiente, lo que dejaba a Wojciech con la obligación de inventarle otra excusa poco creíble a Łukasz acerca del desastre que quedaba en la habitación.

Su compañero de equipo seguía teniendo dudas acerca de todo lo relacionado con el curioso ente mágico, especialmente en aquellos últimos días, cuando Szczesny había presentado tanta evasión al hablar del supuesto hijo de su madrina y, sobre todo, del paradero de este. Realmente sospechaba que algo había de inconsistente en la historia.

En fin, ¿De qué modo no iba a hacerlo? Si tan sólo unos días después de que el equipo entero se hubiese encariñado con Götze, este se había esfumado repentinamente, siendo que anteriormente el rubio defensor incluso podía comenzar a acostumbrarse a su constante presencia conviviendo alrededor.

Wojciech hacía lo posible por dar explicaciones coherentes, pero era complicado cuando Marco, el único en haber visto al castaño de aspecto joven en los últimos días, no paraba de contradecirlas en los entrenamientos. Lo cierto era que, en efecto, había deseado hablar con Mario y arreglar las cosas antes de la final; le había llamado gritando cientos de veces, pidiendo a Marco que le llevase algún mensaje de su parte, ¡Incluso había intentado comunicarse escribiendo mensajes con el vaho de la ventana! Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas, el día sábado había llegado más rápido de lo percibido y el ser mágico no había cedido en ningún momento a contactar con él, y mucho menos a querer remediar algo de lo sucedido a mitades de semana.

Tenía otros medios, claro. Al fin y al cabo, eventualmente tendrían que solucionar diferencias, pues como el mismo Mario habría explicado en algún momento, una vez iniciado El Juego de las Tres Palabras, el poseedor de una lámpara y el habitante de esta sólo podían separarse al momento en que el trato concluyese, y por suerte, aquella noche siguiente al partido de ida su ira no había alcanzado para cometer la estupidez de liberar al ente arcaico, por lo que gracias a ello aún podía pensar en solver su problema. Era simplemente que no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo sin echarlo a perder de nuevo en el intento.

Porque aunque fuese cierto, no iba a admitirlo, pero tenía temor de lo que el efrit podía llegar a hacer. Su equipo tenía ya suficiente con las frecuentes faltas de atención de Robert y la reciente lesión de Marco como para darse el lujo de perturbar la calma aparente de esos últimos días, más aún en aquel momento, en el que el último partido se encontraba literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina.

El autobús del equipo escolar doblaba la calle para mostrar de frente el lugar donde sería realizado el último evento del campeonato de fútbol: El estadio del equipo local de la ciudad.

Si bien no se trataba de un partido de categoría nacional, el mayor evento entre planteles superiores se prestaba como un evento con suficiente mérito como para recibir la concesión de realizarse en tal inmueble. Jugarían por primera vez en una cancha profesional; con dimensiones reales, gradas imponentes y por lo tanto, con árbitros profesionales; y tampoco era exactamente que ello perturbase sus nervios, simplemente que por el marcador y las condiciones en la alineación con las que se tendría que sostener el encuentro, las opciones eran prácticamente limitarse a salir a ganar, lo que implicaba por lo tanto una defensa al límite del reglamento, y eso sí que podía afectarles.

Calum, que había vuelto a ocupar el asiento a su lado en los últimos días gracias a la ausencia de Mario, lucia, al igual que siempre, en general más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba. El joven de origen inglés venía hablando sobre cierta anécdota en el último partido desde hacía unos minutos, y aunque no estaba dándole toda su atención o siquiera dirigiéndole la vista, se limitaba cortésmente a comentar algunas de las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar o a asentir con las afirmaciones del otro.

 

—... Y yo no creí que hubiese problema ¿Sí? Entonces como Robert seguía ahí, creí que él la iba a cortar ¡Ah, y también lo de Klopp! ¿Tú realmente le entendías algo?

—Bueno, para ser honesto, desde mi lugar a veces ni siquiera a ti te entiendo, hermano...

—Como ya he explicado, –Excusó con el índice arriba– No balbuceo, es mi acento. Pero ya en serio, sé que se vio así ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!

—Vaya, Calum, ¿Sabes? Realmente te agradecería que dejásemos de hablar del partido pasado. No sé si lo habías pensado pero se supone que soy yo quien no debió dejar que entrara el balón –Habló de modo irónico.

—Ah... Es cierto, disculpa, Woj.

 

El ambiente en el autobús estaba lleno de positividad por una gran parte de sus compañeros, sin embargo, para el joven arquero el panorama seguía viéndose mucho más difícil. En un principio, no tenía por qué haberse vuelto contrario a Mario por más razón que tuviese; y es que solamente en las condiciones actuales podía comprender que tenerle de su lado hubiese sido mucho mejor que temer que llegase a hacer algo en la final, que de por sí se trataba de la ronda más complicada ya. Un poco peor; Un buen consejo podía ser de gran ayuda en tal momento, el problema estaba en que no podía pedirlo sin tener que explicar toda la historia.

 

—¡Hey! Pero, por otro lado, ¡Hoy vamos a remontar!

—Ah... Sí, supongo que sí...

—Oh, vamos, Woj ¿Dónde está ese ánimo? –Comentaba el lateral, levantando los brazos a modo de transmitir su humor, a lo que Szczesny simplemente hacía lo posible por ofrecer una sonrisa– Claro que lo haremos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, sólo... No me vuelvas a dejar solo con un delantero enfrente ¿Sí? Me causas malditos infartos, Chambers.

—¡De nuevo, no fue totalmente mi culpa! De todos modos, no lo haré, lo prometo –Dijo llevando una mano a su pecho– Oh, y no es por apresurarte pero creo que ya deberíamos tomar nuestras maletas.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Klopp dijo que nos quería abajo enseguida. Parece que hay mucho qué arreglar aún.

—¿Más de lo normal? –Cuestionó el polaco, tomando un ligero equipaje de la parte encima de su lugar, en tanto el resto de sus compañeros procedían a bajar en calma del autobús.

—En realidad, sí. Según dice, a Lewy no le ha bajado el dolor de cabeza todavía.

—¿Fueron ya a ver a un médico?

—Sí, pero es rarísimo, porque aparentemente tampoco encontraron nada anormal. Dicen que quizás sean solo los nervios, pero sabes que él es muy seguro.

—Sí, lo sé... Demonios ¿Crees que inicie hoy?

—Klopp dijo que hablaría con él. Básicamente, depende de cómo se sienta.

—Me parecería mejor que Auba estuviese en su lugar, no creo que sea buena idea que juegue en ese estado, especialmente si Pierre y Alexis lo pueden hacer solos.

—Ya sé, pero Jürgen confía mucho en él ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero quiero que esté bien. Me preocupo por él.

 

No le era de gran sorpresa que el comentario fuese recibido con una sonrisa pícara por parte de su compañero. Había sido siempre obvio para prácticamente todo el mundo alrededor de Szczesny que tenía un irremediable enamoramiento incondicional con Robert Lewandowski; llevaba un realmente largo tiempo guardándose a sí mismo aquellos sentimientos, por eso mismo era casi un hecho que cualquiera que conociese bien a Wojciech tenía que sentirse feliz por la relación que ambos jugadores estaban llevando ahora. Sencillamente, se lo merecía demasiado.

Intentaba no reparar demasiado en el gesto, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto.

Al igual que en los últimos días, el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes grises, que aunque, de cualquier modo, no soltaban siquiera chispazos de la tormenta que había sucedido el miércoles por la tarde, sí oscurecían en gran parte el panorama, volviendo el recinto en una vista tan imponente e incluso tenebrosa como ameritaba él evento.

En el camino a los vestidores que tendrían que ocupar aquel día, para Wojciech era en realidad difícil centrarse en el mismo canal que el resto de los chicos. Primeramente porque tenía demasiados asuntos en los cuales pensar; había pasado tanto en sólo una semana que de verdad sentía que las cosas por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban fuera de su control, y eso era en realidad lo que más le alarmaba. También, por otro lado, existía en su interior una pulsante sensación de que debía hacer algo; y era entonces la cuestión sobre qué era ese algo ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer teniendo tan poco tiempo por delante? ¿Qué debía hacer para arreglar el desastre de toda una semana en un segundo?

 

—Es imposible. Por eso yo siempre limpio mi cuarto cada tres días.

 

Tenía que detener su camino al notar que había estado a punto de estrellarse en la pared de uno de los pasillos que daban entrada al estadio, de no ser porque Thomas había hablado con esa voz característica suya, prácticamente imposible de ignorar por su volumen.

 

—¿Dije algo, Thomas?

—Sí, ¡Justo me preguntaste cómo arreglar el desastre de toda una semana en un rato!

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? –Cuestionó, más con sorpresa que como pregunta en si.

—Lo preguntaste. Te digo que es imposible, una vez intenté limpiar la habitación antes de que Miro llegase de vacaciones y terminé metiendo toda la basura en el closet. Cuando llegó, lo abrió y, bueno, tuve que recoger lo doble... Ah, fue ese día cuando no asistí a clases porque Manu y yo nos desvelamos en su auto te...

—¡Thomas! –Interrumpió– Está bien, recuerdo qué día fue...

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué dije mal ahora?

—Nada, no te apures... Hey, ¿Has visto a Lewy?

—Claro, estaba con Klopp en el área de enfermería –Había mencionado el más bajo, antes de detenerse un momento para señalar después– Ahora que lo dices, creo que me había pedido llamarte ahí.

—¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora –Sonrió.

 

Szczesny no podía más que rodar la mirada ante aquella excusa, A veces Thomas podía ser realmente... Thomas.

Pero reaccionaba entonces que obviamente la indicación que Müller le estaba dando había sido acordada hacía cierto tiempo, por lo que debía apresurarse si deseaba encontrar a Robert aún en aquel lugar. Extendió los guantes en dirección al chico a su lado, que con un movimiento rápido había comprendido que tendría que llevarlos al vestidor, en tanto su amigo se adelantaba a donde el otro había indicado.

No tenía para nada claro hacia qué lugar debía ir para encontrar el área de enfermería, pero un gran empeño en averiguar el estado del hombre por quien seguía tan colgado como hacía meses atrás era por mucho más fuerte que su falta de ubicación en un establecimiento de imponente magnitud y territorio. Subiendo escaleras y evadiendo pedir indicaciones tenía en mente que quizás estaba perdiendo tiempo, porque había que recordar que el entrenador les había dado prácticamente nulo espacio de descanso antes de reunirse en el vestidor, por lo que lo único que esperaba era encontrar tanto al delantero como a Jürgen para justificar su retraso.

Y es que finalmente había tenido que ser hasta encontrar una habitación blanca con los servicios que ahí se ofrecían enlistados en un cartel llamativo cuando no dudó que ese debía ser el sitio al que Thomas se había referido. La puerta estaba abierta y sabía que probablemente alguien había salido recientemente, por lo que prefería aprovechar el permiso cedido para entrar sigilosamente a la sala.

En comparación con la enfermería del campus, aquel era un espacio realmente grande y cómodo, que se ocupaba en gran parte por los sillones, mesas y estantes a los costados del lugar, y aunque existían únicamente dos lámparas de gran longitud, estas iluminaban a la perfección el par de camas ocupando el centro del lugar, en donde el delantero de su equipo ataba con total concentración los cordones de su calzado.

 

—Hola.

 

A pesar de que sus ojos apenas se asomaban por el costado de la puerta, el mayor no había tenido problema alguno en identificarle, dirigiendo a su rumbo una señal para entrar mientras continuaba con su tarea inicial. En cuanto había llegado a su lado ese recibimiento recientemente usual con un beso directamente en los labios tampoco le había fallado, lo cual íntimamente agradecía, ya que para aquel momento realmente se sentía falto de la seguridad que le brindaban los afectos del joven de ojos azules.

 

—Hola.

—Hey... ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bueno... Mejor ahora, debo admitir –Su sonrisa encantadora daba un aire de confianza, que para la situación, era algo bastante destacable.

—No sé si debería sentirme alagado o preocupado... ¿Qué hay de tu dolor de cabeza?

—Nada grave, sólo un poco raro, pero justo disminuyó esta mañana. Es bastante extraño, fue como si de la nada se hubiese esfumado exactamente en el día en que jugamos.

—Mágicamente...

—Milagrosamente, diría yo.

—No, sé lo que digo... –Murmuró con ironía– Entonces... ¿Vas a jugar hoy?

—Sí. Kloppo me ha dicho que puedo salir si cualquier cosa sucede, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Se los debo.

—Oh, no, Lewy. No tienes esto como responsa...

—No, ya sé, pero fui yo quien lo arruinó en la ida, por lo menos debo a intentarlo –Wojciech sabía con esa mirada que el chico a su lado seguía teniendo muy presente lo sucedido en el juego pasado. Por obvias razones no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero al menos deseaba asegurarse de que estaría físicamente estable.

—¿Puedo estar seguro de que si no te sientes bien pedirás el cambio?

—Totalmente –Aseguró con un guiño, cuyo aspecto sólo regalaba a Szczesny la necesidad de estampar sus labios con los otros un par de segundos, antes de seguir la conversación– ¿Puedo estar yo seguro de que tú y los chicos no se comerán ni uno más?

—Dentro de lo que cabe, sí. Sólo avísale a Jerome que su corpulencia me estorba el panorama a veces —Comentó robando una sonrisa de ambos.

—Debería decirle alguien... Vaya. Si lo piensas, prácticamente no hay margen de error ¿O sí?

—Siendo realistas, creo que no. Está en nuestras manos.

—Dicen, de cualquier modo, que las victorias se disfrutan más cuando son son difíciles. Si hoy ganamos habrá que tomarnos un tiempo a celebrar ¿No crees?

—Te refieres... ¿Tú y yo...?

 

El delantero únicamente podía soltar una carcajada ante su expresión. Probablemente le había dejado enfrente una cara de idiota, pero para ser honesto, no iba a inmutarse en aquello habiendo recibido semejante aviso. Porque, con toda la realidad que tenía en su poder expresar, tenía bastante tiempo soñando con esas palabras, suficiente como para obligar a su defensa a ser una verdadera barrera con tal de invertir el marcador en esos noventa minutos.

 

—Bueno, ¿Vamos a llegar a ese vestidor o no?

—¡Sí, sí!... De hecho, deben estar todos allá desde hace mucho.

 

Una mano se ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse de aquel manto blanco, la cual, sin más embargo, había decidido sujetar todo el camino hasta los cuartos de cambio que les correspondían. Mientras la mayor parte del equipo estaba ya listo para salir al campo, el director técnico y algunos más ayudaban moralmente, esparciendo un largo discurso acompañado por indicaciones acerca de la táctica a usarse durante el juego, chocando manos entre todos los presentes y ofreciendo ayuda a cada uno de los once que iniciarían.

Un par de minutos después, cada paso hacia el campo de juego parecía otro peldaño a un terrorífico y glorioso limbo en presentación personal, con la imponencia de un campo profesional que decidiría si meses de entrenamiento y esfuerzo habrían valido la pena o habrían sido un gasto vano de energía.

Y no iba a negarlo. A pesar de que Philipp era quien iba delante de él con una brillante banda amarilla rodeándole el brazo izquierdo, al momento de verdaderamente postrarse ahí; calentando bajo los tres palos que serían lo más importante del mundo por una hora y media, escuchando el eco de las indicaciones en cada rincón del recinto, observando a su capitán elegir una parte de la cancha, sin mentir, se estaba realmente consumiendo en nervios.

Mats le había obligado a prometer no morir figuradamente antes de que siquiera comenzase el encuentro, por lo que antes de escuchar el silbato inicial, en cuanto el alemán le había visto mirar al césped con malestar visible frente a la línea que tendría que defender, no había dudado un segundo en acercarse al sitio.

 

—Woj, ¿Todo bien?

—...Más o menos...

—Háblame a la cara, hombre –Dijo llevando una palma hasta su hombro.

—Más o menos. Estoy nervioso.

—Todos lo estamos ¿Comprendes? Todos.

—Hay mucha gente en las gradas –Su mirada temerosa recorría los asientos cercanos a lo largo del estadio. La verdad era que Hummels sentía la misma necesidad por girar la vista, pero no iba a sugestionarse a sí mismo a propósito.

—Enfócate en el juego, no los veas. Son sólo los mismos sujetos de la escuela ¿Sí? Nosotros, los que estamos aquí abajo, somos los que te necesitamos.

—Ya sé.

—Olvida los nervios, necesitamos que juegues como si esto fuese un entrenamiento.

—Sólo eso.

—Sólo eso. ¿Acaso Lewy no te dio una motivación para hoy? –Cuestionó riendo, con el ánimo de contagiar la actitud a su compañero.

—Algo así. No me siento tan capaz de ganármela, por cierto –Confesó con una ligera risa.

—Pues ve por ello, amigo.

 

Terminando la conversación con aquella frase, Mats sencillamente se había alejado con rumbo a su puesto al lado de Jerome, la estela de su presencia habilitando aquel conocido sentimiento de estar solo contra el mundo debajo de la portería.

Pero ese entonces no era momento de pensar en las desventajas de ser arquero. Enfrente, Philipp ordenaba a los dos chicos a sus lados y gritaba algo en dirección a Thomas, quien sólo esperaba el silbato para dar la patada inicial. Klopp tenía a Marco sentado a su lado en la zona técnica; el jueves por la mañana había anunciado que tenía una extraña molestia en la rodilla, por lo que al no dar señal de la causa o mejora de esta, permanecía actualmente en la banca, alentando en lo posible a su equipo.

El sonido de los estudiantes, profesores y demás gente que alentaba desde las gradas era increíblemente alto. Y tenía razón, aún no se sacudía los nervios. Recordarlo no le sacaba de la situación, pero se sentía realmente como una experiencia totalmente nueva; simplemente que nunca antes habían tenido a toda la escuela apoyándoles, probablemente por el hecho de aquella maldita suerte con la que solían quedarse siempre en la instancia de semifinales. No era el caso está vez.

Por eso tenía la obligación de no decepcionar. Por eso tenía que concentrarse.

Sin mayor aviso, pronto escuchó el llamado de su capitán; uno de los jugadores contrarios se acercaba con rapidez por la izquierda. Y aceleraba hábilmente, sacándose a Łukasz sin mucha dificultad antes de que su centro fuese rechazado por Jerome, enviando el balón lo más lejos posible en sentido contrario de la cancha.

Philipp le miraba con seriedad.

 

—¡Woj, pon atención!

—Sí, disculpa.

—A mi no, a ellos –Recordó señalando a sus compañeros de posición.

 

Realmente esperaba que Jürgen no hubiese notado el error. Pensándolo de modo directo, no era común en él tener ese tipo de distracciones. Usualmente el hecho de tener alternancia con Manuel, además de a un equipo que no exigía gran esfuerzo en la defensa por su gran cualidad adelante, le regalaba la confianza que necesitaba para iniciar los juegos sin problemas. Sabía, sin embargo, que la desaparición del primer argumento sumado a la debilidad actual del segundo no eran excusa para fallarle a nadie, por eso en la siguiente oportunidad para el rival no había dudado ni un segundo en permanecer en su lugar a quedarse con el tiro libre ofrecido por el jugador número veintiuno de los adversarios.

Philipp sonreía ante aquello, pero la tensión seguía extremadamente alta en el campo. Y es que, en general, los primeros minutos del partido habían sido en gran parte eso, tensión.

Para el par de delanteros, el llevar los tiros con dirección al arco era totalmente indispensable, por lo que, aún siendo que los contrarios estaban plantados en modo totalmente defensivo, los balones no dejaban de llegar de un modo u otro al área chica de la cancha.

Por otro lado, aunque la ausencia de Marco era notable en medio del campo, Thomas y Jakub no estaban teniendo ninguna clase de problema en desarrollar el juego de modo adecuado en su zona. Los primeros minutos, la dificultad no se encontraba en llevar las jugadas hasta el frente; lo realmente complicado radicaba en de verdad lograr que estas culminasen ya fuese en las manos del arquero o minimamente en un tiro de esquina, siendo que prácticamente había diez jugadores azules evitando que sólo cinco rojos completasen su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, aunque la presión atrás no era constante, los chicos no estaban en absoluto relajados. Claramente, había un discreto problema con la velocidad de contragolpe de sus oponentes, lo que les permitía controlar la situación en lo más posible, sin embargo, no era ahí donde habían comenzado los conflictos, sino en las partes que ellos no podían controlar.

Para ciertos minutos en cuales las acciones por algún motivo no habían podido pasar de constantes faltas la situación comenzaba a ponerse insoportable. El marcador brillante mostrado en la pantalla principal no era para nada compensador con lo que sucedía en el campo, pues aquellos dos ceros en el medio no mencionaban el planteamiento que sus rivales estaban tomando, tampoco las milagrosas atajadas del arquero de los de azul y mucho menos aquellos dos tiros que habían terminado dentro de la red, pero en un incomprensible fuera de juego.

Ciertamente, estando en el lugar del arquero polaco se volvía frustrante no poder ayudar en absoluto a sus compañeros. Claro que él también podía mandar balones al otro lado de la cancha; podía resignarse a cuidar la meta intacta y cumplir con las labores que su posición exigía, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que su control de la situación estuviese agotándose de a poco, al mismo ritmo que la actitud del equipo.

Los constantes gritos del técnico a sus jugadores delanteros, sumado al correr de los minutos y el agobiantemente roto traslado de balón en la media cancha habían sido suficientes para consumir de su temple lo poco que existía de autoregulación y ebullir desde los treinta minutos el peor enemigo del jugador: La desesperación.

Los pases habían dejado de ser acertados desde hacía un rato, las barridas no llegaban al balón y al ritmo de juego no le quedaba una pizca de la armonía de los primeros minutos; todo aquello era ahora solamente una frenética avalancha de ataque sin orden. Para tal momento él mismo había comenzado a dar indicaciones en dirección de quienes tuviese más cerca: y es que realmente creía que todo podía seguir en sus manos, tan sólo pensando más antes de llegar a la portería rival y con disparos de fuera del área.

Unos minutos después, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento había comenzado a cambiar.

Esto cuando un remate de larga distancia por parte de Jakub hubiese detenido su avance justamente en la línea de gol, una vez que esta había quedado sin guardián. O en el momento en que cierto cabeceo de Lewandowski, aún con la manifestación imparable que conllevaba haber picado el balón, había parecido pegarse cual imán a los guantes del arquero, que incluso se había equivocado tremendamente al lanzarse a una distancia ridículamente lejana del número nueve de los suyos.

Aquello podía ser sólo una garra de mala suerte para los rojos, pero en cuanto el control del juego parecía regresar ampliamente a sus dominios, cierta maravillosa jugada con origen en medio campo se había visto bruscamente frustrada, cuando un potente tiro de Aubameyang había tomado una curvatura totalmente irracional para cambiar su dirección; de trasladarse muy concretamente a dentro de la red para en su lugar impactar de modo casi dramático el travesaño derecho.

Inclusive el arquero del equipo contrario no podía creer el modo en que esa acción no había culminado en el gol que acortase las distancias. Klopp tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, en un lamento que compartía con el resto de la banca y equipo; sencillamente no era lógica la manera en que el balón se movía; el viento no había soplado lo suficiente y el esférico no había girado lo necesario para aquel efecto. A partir de aquellos minutos de juego las cosas habían parecido dar un giro drástico para el punto de vista de todos los espectadores presentes; realmente comenzaba a lucir como si mágicamente la mala suerte se hubiese invertido en su contra.

El momento de reaccionar su propio pensamiento había coincidido con una abrupta mirada por parte de Łukasz. El defensor sabía que su deber era retroceder unos metros luego de observar la acción, y en cuanto había podido ubicarse en el campo visual de Szczesny no había dudado ni un segundo en dirigirle una mirada con cierto dejo de acusación. Wojciech sencillamente no podía concebir el tiempo de pensar el cómo o por qué Łukasz sabía aquello, porque lo que seguidamente ocupaba su mente era el principal problema que había querido resolver esa mañana; Mario.

El rubio defensor le había llamado gritando un par de veces, pero ante la inminente indicación de que volviese enseguida a su zona, lo único de aquellos mensajes que el arquero hubo alcanzado a comprender era _“¡Arréglate con él, ya!"_.

Y suficiente era eso para saber a quién _“él"_ se refería.

Bien tenía idea de que en poco tiempo sobrepasarían los cuarenta y cinco minutos, y a pesar de que el juego continuaba desarrollándose en el lado contrario de la cancha, el joven de Polonia sabía que si ahora deseaba conservar esperanzas realistas de que su equipo reaccionase tendría que hacer lo que tuviese a su alcance, y sin poder significativamente moverse del cuadrante que defendía, ese algo era gritar.

 

—¡Mario! ¡Mario, contéstame! –El ruido del lugar era suficiente para que sus gritos pudiesen perderse entre otras voces. No era, sin embargo, que aquello desfavoreciese su cometido, pues sabía que si el efrit realmente se encontraba ahí este definitivamente iba a poderle escuchar incluso susurrando– ¡Mario, sé que estás aquí! ¡Mario!

 

Y, naturalmente, prefería no tomarle tanta importancia a la mirada confusa que su capitán le estaba dirigiendo luego de haber notado la entonación de sus llamados, a pesar de saber por adelantado que mínimamente terminaría llevándose alguna reprimenda a causa de ello. Porque en completa verdad, lo que ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos en ese momento era tratar de conseguir alguna respuesta por parte de Mario, ya que si analizaba la situación a fondo, quien realmente tenía la mayor autoridad en ese lugar no era ni su capitán de equipo ni los oficiales del silbato, sino cierto ente mitológico con poderes superiores.

Y era desesperante. Por más veces que gritase su nombre, el eco y la multitud de sonidos que le rodeaban sólo parecían hacer que su mensaje fuese aún más falto de seriedad. El conflicto seguía latente; tenía un panorama poco amparador de lo que sucedía al frente, pero guiándose por las expresiones del público presente podía perfectamente saber que, simplificando, habían sido al menos cinco ocasiones de gol en los últimos minutos que de algún modo no habían culminado en el fondo de la red. Superando sus expectativas, de hecho lo peor no había llegado en los minutos en que el efrit aún no daba siquiera señal de estar presente, sino cuando había comenzado a hacerlo.

Porque en el momento en el que esa ya esperada risa socarrona había llegado de algún modo a escucharse dentro de sus pensamientos no sabía a ciencia cierta si su exaltación era a causa del alivio, de la emoción o de la ira, pero muy probablemente todas esas emociones ya podían reflejarse en su rostro.

 

—¡¿Estás haciendo esto tú?! –Lo que intentaba era imaginar que tenía a Götze enfrente, pero no culpaba a Jerome por mirarle como un loco cuando la única imagen real que proyectaba era la de estar furiosamente gritándole a la nada– ¡Mario, contéstame ya, maldita sea! ¡Estoy escuchándote! ¡¿Estás haciendo esto tú?!

_“¿Pues quién más podría ser, Szczesny? Lo de la risa es a propósito."_

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

_“¿Acaso prefieres que no lo esté?"_

—¡Sólo te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

_“¡Será mejor que te tranquilices, mortal común! Me has dejado enfadado y si continúas así puedo empeorar la situación."_

—¡Creí que ya no ibas a meterte en esto! ¡¿Qué no habías hecho ya tu trabajo?!

_“Espero que recuerdes que ya no puedo cumplir ninguno de tus caprichitos. Me hubiese largado ya, pero no me has liberado."_

—¡¿Y por qué demonios crees que voy a liberarte después lo que tú estás haciendo?!

_“Porque no tienes otra opción. Yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora deberás cumplir tú."_

—¡Lo hiciste a base de engaños! ¡Mario, quiero arreglar las cosas!

_“Qué lástima."_

—¡Mario, no hagas esto!

_“¿Por qué habría de obedecerte a ti? Quien tiene el control aquí soy yo."_

—¡Yo no te he liberado!

_“Vas a hacerlo."_

—¡Mario, hay que hacer un trato!

_“Ya lo hicimos, ahora cumple tu parte."_

—¡Hijo de puta!

_“No lo arruines, Wojciech."_

—¡Vamos a arreglarlo, por favor! ¡Piensa en Marco!

_“No metas a Marco en esto. Vas a liberarme, Szczesny, lo acordamos."_

—¡También acordamos tres deseos! ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería!

_“Ese es tu problema. Yo ya hice mi parte."_

—¡Pero piensa en Marco...!

_“Te lo dije, no lo arruines."_

 

Pero aquella oración había sonado absolutamente como una sentencia.

Y lo era.

Lo sabía desde que al oír aquella voz resonar como eco en su mente un mareo intenso había asaltado su cuerpo. Por un momento, las figuras a su alrededor eran borrosas, los sonidos solamente ruidos distantes y vagamente se sentía hábil para mantenerse de pie; su cabeza era un lío, y no podía encontrar la fuerza o las palabras para decirlo a quien cerca tuviese. Ni siquiera para enfocar su panorama.

No era hora para esas cosas; estaba en medio de un partido. No tenía idea de cómo, pero su voluntad había alcanzado para ser capaz de mantenerse en el medio de los tres palos durante lo que había parecido un infinito en el tiempo agregado, aún con la constante presión que era escuchar la voz de Philipp, los gritos de Klopp y el tenso alrededor sin poder entender con exactitud lo que sucedía frente a él.

Y es que, finalmente, el sonido chirriante clamando descanso reglamentario se había sentido como una alarma por la mañana, en un extraño sentido de alivio; como si espontáneamente su organismo hubiese despertado de un trance al escuchar el silbatazo audaz atravesando el aire. El sobresalto no era para menos; sentía sus manos temblando bajo los guantes, su corazón palpitando a una velocidad anormal no daba para mayor preocupación al comenzar a caminar lejos del arco, teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era arreglar el lío en el que se había metido.

Y de hecho no era realmente útil el ignorar procazmente a sus compañeros de camino al túnel de vestidores, pero si algo podía tener por seguro eso era que si deseaba salvar a su equipo tenía quince minutos para llegar a ese lugar, solucionar el problema por sí mismo y salir de nuevo al campo, aún cuando no tenía idea de lo que haría y aún cuando no sabía si el sentir en su pecho se debía a su estado furioso o a el mismamente nervioso.

En el camino evitaba reparar en cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus propios pensamientos ¿Le verían como un loco? ¿Podría hacerlo todo en los minutos que le quedaban? ¿Habría modo de retrasar el juego? Más rápidamente ¿Podría siquiera hacer algo, a fin de cuentas? No podía adelantar las respuestas, pero mientras el camino se volvía más corto sus ideas eran más escasas y el tiempo volaba a cada segundo.

Aunque las luces de la sala de vestidores estaban completamente encendidas al momento de su arribo, el silencio que excluía cualquier estruendo exterior le había dejado bastante claro que nadie se encontraba dentro, por lo que en cuanto había dado el primer paso sin notar presencia no había dudado más en comenzar a buscar entre su maleta cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarle para la situación.

Estaba realmente desesperado, y podía perfectamente darse cuenta de que era ese uno de los sentimientos que le habían ayudado a opacar la decepción de no encontrar ningún objeto de auxilio entre las únicas posesiones que se le había podido ocurrir llevar para el encuentro, además del hecho de saber por adelantado que claramente no encontraría la lámpara de regreso en sus pertenencias, pues era de menos recordarse a sí mismo que Mario había tomado posesión de esta desde el último miércoles de haberle visto.

 

—¡Ah, carajo! ¡¿Por qué?! –Se trataba de frustración. Porque usualmente ni en las peores situaciones era del tipo de personas que arrojaban cosas, pero no había podido evitar lanzar sus guantes de repuesto y un par de prendas al encontrarse a sí mismo de rodillas en el suelo de una habitación sola, sin saber qué hacer por primera vez en la vida, con una presión enorme sobre los hombros y la culpabilidad al tope en su sentir.

 

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto? ¿Por qué en su primera y quizás incluso su única final importante? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo había dejado todo como estaba? ¿Por qué sé había metido en ese estúpido enredo?

Ni siquiera tenía sentido cuestionárselo otra vez. Sabía bien que si aquellas preguntas rondaban su mente había una razón idiota y natural, ya fuese esta un simple juego de su ingrato subconsciente masoquista o una inocente consulta al único culpable que conocía de tal circunstancia.

O eso era lo que pensaba antes de escucharlo de la boca de alguien más.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo y es laaaargo, así que va en tres partes :)


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Una Salida (Parte II)

—¿Por qué te metiste en este estúpido enredo? —La mano en su hombro no era desconocida. Łukasz tenía un peculiar modo de realizar ese gesto, no con delicadeza como la gente normal, sino como un empujón inculpador más que una expresión reconfortante.

—No sé, ya no sé. Łukasz, no sé qué hacer.

—No me lo digas como un lamento —Y el tono del defensor era tan molesto como agitado, pero a diferencia de lo usual, esta vez no le parecía que buscase enfundarle miedo. Simplemente le mostraba convicción– Vas a remediar esto, y si no lo haces, voy a obligarte.

—Es que no...

—Cállate si vas a decirme que no puedes. Esto debe tener solución, primero explícame ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

 

Y probablemente era el colmo no encontrar exactamente las palabras para hablar en ese momento, pero en realidad no le sorprendía. No iba a decirle directamente a su amigo toda la historia teniendo en cuenta el escaso tiempo con el que contaban, aunque, por otro lado, tampoco sabía con exactitud qué tanto del problema tenía Łukasz por enterado.

El caso era que Piszczek seguía ahí, mirándole con impaciencia que podía percibirse a pesar del apreciable intento por sacar un remoto lado comprensivo de su ser.

 

—No sé cómo decirlo.

—Hombre, sólo dilo como es, de verdad estamos cortos de tiempo.

—Bien. Tuve una pelea de palabras con un tipo mágico y lesioné accidentalmente a Marco y ahora está enojado y está usando sus poderes para que no podamos anotar. Me refiero, el ente está usando sus poderes, no Marco, Marco no tiene poderes —Habló tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—Bueno, increíblemente es justo lo que esperaba que dijeras.

—¿Lo de que Marco no tenía poderes?

—Wojciech, sólo no te golpeo porque te necesito consciente.

—Entiendo, pero hay otra cosa.

—Oh, demonios.

—¿Recuerdas a Mario, hijo de mi madrina? Bueno, él es el tipo mágico y estuvo encerrado en una lámpara como seiscientos años desde que lo metieron ahí en Bagdad, cuando Babilonia todavía existía.

—Y de nuevo, increíblemente es justo lo que esperaba, ¿Entonces Mario ha sido un genio todo este tiempo?

—Es un efrit —Corrigió.

—¿Un ef-? Bueno, como sea ¿Y tú lo liberaste?

—Yo lo liberé y me cumplió deseos y pasó todo esto.

—¡Demonios Wojciech! ¿Qué nunca has oído lo que dicen de los malditos genios?

—Efrit.

—¡Como sea! Voy a decirte muchas cosas cuando soluciones esto, pero no podemos perder la final porque te enfadaste con un... Uh, esa cosa.

—¿Y se te ocurre alguna idea?

—Pues llámale ¿No tienes la lámpara mágica...? ¿Un canto para hacerle regresar?

—Ah, es cierto. Mario se llevó la lámpara cuando peleamos.

—Woj, ¿Acaso esto te podía salir peor? –En circunstancias comunes le habría dicho que podía irse a la mierda, pero la realidad era que en ese momento hasta el sarcasmo de Łukasz era más familiar que su desconcierto.

—Sabes que sí...

—¿No puedes hacerle una señal de humo o algo?

—No creo que eso funcione. A veces viene cuando le grito. Escucha cuando eso sucede.

—¿Y qué tal si los dos...?

—No tiene caso, le hice enfadar otra vez durante el partido —Piszczek tenía esa mirada que le pedía una explicación, a pesar de que tenía una vaga idea de cómo eso había ocurrido– Le llamé porque sabía que algo estaba pasando y cuando respondió quería que lo liberase, pero sabe que ya cumplió tres deseos así que no iba a dejar sólo que ganásemos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mario literalmente me dijo que no quería arreglar las cosas. Sólo quiere que lo deje libre, porque hicimos un trato y yo prometí que lo haría cuando el cumpliese tres deseos.

—Es que cómo se te ocurre... Escucha, ni siquiera voy a gastar tiempo preguntando en qué desperdiciaste los otros deseos, pero de verdad, hay muchos tipos allá afuera que confían en que consigamos este resultado, y sé que el equipo puede, pero tenemos que sacar el partido, lo tenemos que hacer.

—Es que él no va a a aceptar un acuerdo porque sí. El hijo de puta sabe que tiene control de la situación.

—Yo dije que tenemos que sacar el partido, no que tenías que llegar a un acuerdo con Mario.

—¿Entonces qué supones que haga? –No entendía perfectamente lo que Łukasz trataba de decir, pero mientras el mayor se dedicaba a visionar algo con esa mirada decisiva, Szczesny consideraba que el simple hecho de tener al menos una ayuda ya era una buena señal– ¿Dices que obligue a Mario a arreglar las cosas?

—Eso es lo que pretendo, sí no hay otra opción —Evaluó el rubio severamente.

—¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

—Tú lo conoces, tú dímelo. Debe tener alguna debilidad.

—En realidad no lo creo. Detesto decir esto pero se supone que es de una raza superior. Literalmente tiene poderes mayores por su rango, y no tenemos nada que pueda contrarrestar eso.

 

Sonaba tan pesimista que no podía creer que eso hubiese salido de su boca. Y ya lo sabía, el chico que se encontraba a su lado tenía seriedad pura en la expresión y no era por estar molesto; simplemente su cerebro estaba tratando de maquinar ideas lo más rápido posible, a pesar de la decepción. Porque casi lo había olvidado; al mirar el reloj en lo alto de la pared de enfrente la hora le confirmaba que en tanto él lo había pasado haciendo prácticamente nada, ya se había cumplido más de la mitad del medio tiempo, y mientras la manija seguía su marcha sólo avecinaba que lo peor aún estaba por caerle encima.

 

—Por dios, Woj, no sé... ¡Es que quién te manda a utilizar lámparas mágicas y cosas del demonio, eh!

—¡Sólo fue la lámpara! ¡Y fueron Lukas y Marco, ellos me la regalaron!

—Malditos estúpidos. Debe ser una de esas cosas extrañas de la deep web. Philipp les dijo que no se metieran en esas es...

—¡Oh por dios, qué idiota!

—Hey...

—¡No, tú no! ¡Cómo es que no...!

—Woj, ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

—¡¿Cómo no lo recordé?! ¡Marco!

—¡¿Qué hay con Marco?! –Había gritado muy fuerte, pero según la reacción que Łukasz ofrecía para lo que acababa de decir eso quedaba realmente como lo de menos. El defensor tenía la mirada de estar viendo a una deidad divina cuando se había incorporado del suelo para quedar frente a él, sosteniéndole los hombros entre la urgencia de comprender lo que sucedía en su mente.

—¡Espera, recordé algo...! —Exclamó levantándose rápidamente del frío azulejo– ¿Dónde están los demás?

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los del equipo?

—Sí –Las ideas en su mente estaban muy revueltas momentáneamente, pero antes que cualquier cosa necesitaba aquella respuesta– ¡Łukasz, rápido!

—Ya, ya. Klopp dijo que debíamos reunirnos en la sala de conferencias para una plática, deben estar allá todos.

—Vamos, rápido.

 

Ni siquiera se decidiría a tomar el tiempo para explicar más. Łukasz apenas había tenido la capacidad de reacción para seguirle cuando Szczesny ya desaparecía a la mayor velocidad que tenía rumbo al pasillo exterior a los vestidores.

No sabía dónde demonios se encontraba la sala de conferencias, pero el pasillo por donde había entrado era lo suficientemente amplio para divisar ciertos corredores a sus lados que sin duda tenían que llevar a algún lugar, por lo que, sin reparar demasiado en ello, ambos jugadores simplemente estaban tomando el sendero que conducía hacia la izquierda a paso veloz para tratar de dar con la ubicación de sus compañeros.

Y el colosal tamaño de aquel inmueble le parecía en ese entonces lo más odioso del universo, porque mientras los pasillos se hacían más largos y su mente trabajaba solamente en encontrar el camino a dicho salón, el entorno comenzaba a parecersele más a un laberinto cliché que a verdaderamente estar encontrando una resolución.

Pero no era lo que deseaba tener en mente, por lo que tan pronto como el pesimismo había llegado a invadir sus pensamientos otras ideas lo estaban despejando fácilmente. Wojciech intentaba unificar las nociones en su mente de un modo que pudiese sonar efectivo, sabiendo que por más complicado o poco convencional que fuese, tenía contado tiempo y una complicada situación como para comenzar a filtrar sus ideas basándose en la viabilidad de estas, a pesar de que podía ser un factor importante.

 

—¡Woj! ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué sucede?

 

Escuchaba el caminar apresurado de Piszczek detrás de sí y no podía mas que agradecer que su compañero fuese, en primer plano, lo suficientemente inteligente para no tener que darle explicaciones largas, y en segundo, lo suficientemente su amigo para estarle siguiendo entre pasillos sin rumbo y aún así creer en una solución que todavía no conocía.

 

—Mira, tengo una idea –Contestó sin detener el avance.

—Sí, me imaginé.

—Vaya momento para el sarcasmo –En realidad no le molestaba, pero Łukasz no tenía por qué saber eso– Como sea, ¿Recuerdas que Mario tenía siempre una cosa en el cuello?

–Ah, creo que sí. Te refieres... Como las muñequeras qué llevaba ¿No es así?

—Sí, justo eso. Bueno, esas cosas son lo que le mantiene atado a la lámpara.

—¿Literalmente?

—No, es decir, son para diferenciar que es esclavo del dueño de ésta.

—Qué hardcore.

—No comiences... –No había tiempo para juegos. Tenía una idea y sabía que podía funcionar, así que si se trataba de la única opción, realmente confiaba en esa pizca de ingenio para arreglarse en un plan milagroso que pudiese salvar la final.

—Disculpa. Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con traerle de vuelta ahora? Lo pregunto porque, de cualquier manera, no tienes ni la lámpara ni su confianza.

—Ya lo sé, pero es más importante de lo que suena. Verás, una de las cosas a las que los efrit están condenados es a vivir sin sentir emociones, me refiero, emociones fuertes.

—¿Entonces esta especie de collera es para...?

—Para evitar que las tengan. El collar y las muñequeras se ciñen a su cuerpo para ahorcarle cuando las emociones se vuelven fuertes –Explicó el más alto abriendo otra puerta del pasillo, sin encontrar aún el ansiado salón de conferencias.

—¡Espera, espera! ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? ¿Vas a amenazar con matarle o...?

—Łukasz, ni siquiera sé si los efrits pueden morir, pero esa cosa le obligará a regresar quiera o no, y eso es lo que buscamos.

—Voy a admitir que tienes razón, pero...

 

Ambos habían detenido la carrera en seco, pues al doblar cierta esquina en el corredor principal un recuadro amarillo con cierta inscripción en negro había llamado su atención, justo al final de ese espacio alargado. En efecto, se trataba de la sala de conferencias, donde las voces y sombras visibles insinuaban el fin de la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que después de llegar hasta el marco de bienvenida el par de jugadores ni siquiera se había inmutado en interrumpir el discurso de su director técnico en pos de encontrar lo más rápido posible al jugador de cabellos rubios.

 

—¡Marco! ¡¿Dónde está Marco?!

—Woj, ¡¿Dónde han estado ustedes?! Le dije a Łukasz que fuese a buscarte, no a quedarse contigo –Contrarrestó el dirigente alemán.

—Ahora no, Kloppo, ¿Y Marco?

—¿“Ahora no"? Szczesny, no estás en la... Olvídalo. Siéntense y escuchen un momento ¿Bien?

—No, no, Jürgen –Interrumpió el defensor polaco– De verdad necesitamos encontrar a Marco.

—No tengo idea, hijo, probablemente fue al baño, no lo sé, pero acaban de detener la charla técnica y...

—Sé que sonará increíble pero debemos salvar el partido...

—Y por eso les estoy pidiendo que...

—¡Debemos salvar el partido y Wojciech sabe cómo hacerlo!

—¿Woj...? ¡Łukasz, no estemos con juegos en este momento!

—Chicos, ya llegaron tarde, sólo siéntense –Recomendo Lahm.

—Pero Philipp ...

—Hey, ¿Por qué ellos pueden interrumpir y yo no?

—Thomas, ellos no pueden interrumpir –Aclaró el entrenador– Por eso les estoy diciendo que me permitan continuar, porque el tiempo...

—¡El tiempo! —Recordó el arquero.

—¿Wojciech, qué está sucediendo? —Robert Lewandowski había cuestionado al número trece de su equipo más deseando averiguar por que actuaba como un loco que la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ah, es complicado, Lewy, no hay tanto tiempo.

—Demonios, necesito que me escuche –Piszczek había hablado con toda la calma posible, pero en tanto su técnico continuaba tan confundido como el resto, varios habían comenzado a murmurar en la habitación– Tenemos una situación literalmente extraordinaria.

—Ya lo he notado, estamos perdiendo segundos muy valiosos.

—No, pero hablamos enserio, de verdad esto puede influir mucho en el juego y...

—Wojciech, mi trabajo también influye en el juego y si no están atendiendo las órdenes yo...

—¡Sí, ya sé, ya sé! Pero... Ah, por dios ¿Pueden guardar silencio? –Szczesny continuaba mirando al rededor de la sala con impaciencia, al tiempo que varios compañeros ya se habían levantado de sus lugares tratando de aclarar la situación con preguntas y órdenes, que llegaban desde todos lados de la habitación hecha ya un caos.

—¡¿Puede todo el mundo sentarse de nuevo?! –Jürgen Klopp insistía en hacer escuchar su voz, que aunque hacía unos minutos todavía era el mando de la conversación ahora se perdía entre el resto de escándalo en la habitación– ¡Wojciech! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pretendían?!

—¡Es importante, es que no tengo tiempo de explicarle pero...!

—Escúcheme un momento, lo que sucede es que Mario, el chico que jugaba con nosotros, es un genio, es decir, ¡Genio de los que salen de las lámparas! Entonces se enfadó con Wojciech y ahora está usando sus poderes para...

—¡Piszczek, están haciendo un desorden y estamos en la final! ¡No quiero juegos ahora!

—¡Pero Kloppo!

—¡Wojciech! ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando Piszczek?!

—¡Está diciendo la verdad! ¡Necesitamos a Marco para...

—Wojciech, yo necesito que me escuchen atentamente. Marco regresará en un momento pero por favor no interrumpamos más esto y...

 

Ante la urgencia de los recién llegados y la exasperación del timonel del equipo, la figura del delantero originario de Dortmund simplemente se había asomado en el borde de la entrada, caminando campantemente dentro de la habitación entre el alboroto que eran los integrantes del equipo, quienes para entonces estaban todos de pie, de un lado a otro y participando de aquel enorme lío de palabras

Y en ese justo momento de su vida, vaya que Marco Reus no necesitaba llamar la atención para ser notado, porque en cuanto había cruzado la puerta de entrada tanto el par de jugadores como el hombre ya-no-tan a cargo se encontraban con la vista sobre él cual ebrio sobre la última botella de alcohol.

 

—¡Marco! –Exclamó el arquero tomando salvajemente los hombros del mencionado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Bien, ahí lo tienen! ¿Ahora me van a decir a qué viene este cuento del genio? –Klopp hablaba con ese arduo tono de exasperación, que tampoco era juzgable dada la situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Genio?

—Silencio, Marco ¿Y ahora qué? —Cuestionó el defensor.

—N-no lo sé...

—Oh no, Wojciech ¡No comiences a tartamudear porque cuando lo haces significa que estas nervioso y si estás nervioso...!

—¡Łukasz, no me ayudas así! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien!

—Chicos, yo...

—¡Silencio, Marco! ¡Pues yo creí que ya sabías lo que ibas a hacer! ¡Llama a Mario!

—¿A Mario? ¿Qué demonios...?

—¡Silencio Marco! –Pidió Szczesny– ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

—¡Pues gritarle, yo qué sé! –Łukasz era ahora quien tomaba a Reus de un brazo, mientras que su compañero de nacionalidad de decidía unos segundos después a apartarse de ambos para seguir la indicación, con un rostro ya sonrojado a pesar de no haber siquiera abierto la boca aún– ¡Vamos, nadie te está poniendo atención ahora!

—Mierda, esto es lo más extraño que haré en la puta vida... ¡Mario! ¡Mario! —Comenzó el polaco en la mejor voz de mando que tenía —¡Mario, respóndeme de una vez! ¡Mario!

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Szczesny?! —Jürgen no tenía más calma. Las expresiones en su rostro eran de total desconcierto, y, de cualquier forma, no había alguien en esa sala con la suficiente concentración como para a iluminarle.

—¡Mario! ¡Mario, ven aquí, maldito! ¡Mario!

—Está llamando al genio.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Mario! ¡Mario! ¡Estoy ordenando que vengas aquí! ¡Hablo enserio, Mario!

—¡¿Qué demonios está suced...?! Oh no... –Interrumpía Reus con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible– Creo que ya sé lo que sucede...

—¿Lo sabes? –Tanto Jürgen como Łukasz habían lanzado la misma pregunta. A decir verdad, no esperaban que Marco tuviese siquiera una remota idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Mario, contesta de una vez!

—¿Esto tiene algo qué ver con la lámpara que Poldi y yo le regalamos en su cumpleaños? –Inquirió con la justa mirada que suplicaba no cargar con culpa.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué demonios se les ocurrió...?

—¡¿Ahora ves por qué no me gusta que hagan sus “pequeñas" fiestas?! –Resaltó él técnico alemán.

—¡Mario! ¡Mario! ¡Te ordeno que aparezcas! –Para entonces no le interesaba ya si sus compañeros le miraban como si estuviese loco, porque sabía que el fin podría justificar los medios y les explicaría después, pero en tanto la voz del ser de medio oriente no apareciese en su mente no podía estar seguro de que seguía ahí, y aunque aquello fuese lo más probable, sabía que no estaba siendo suficiente con tener un poco de rudeza. Quizás tendría que arriesgarse más– ¡Mario, está Marco aquí, ven o contéstame, efrit hijo de puta!

_“Ni siquiera tengo una madre, idiota"_

—¡Mario! —Exclamó con cierto dejo de felicidad.

—¿Respondió? –Preguntó Marco, aún sin la seguridad de lo que sucedía.

 

Łukasz era quien conocía mejor el significado al tono de su compañero, por lo que tan pronto como había notado la posibilidad de romper el misticismo no tardó en indicar a Marco el quedarse en silencio mientras aquello ocurría.

 

—¡Será mejor que vengas de una vez!

_“¡No soy un perro para que me llames!"_

—¡Necesito que aparezcas ahora, es una orden!

_“¡Oh! ¡Una disculpa, sultán! ¿Ahora vas a ordenarme?"_

—¡Sí, y vas a venir porque soy tu dueño!

—¿Con quién demonios estás hablando? –Inquirió Lewandowski desde una alejada parte de la habitación.

—¡Espera! –Aclaró– ¡Y tú, no hagas como si no te importase, Mario!

_“¡¿Y por qué crees que lo hace?!"_

—¡Porque estoy escuchando tú voz! ¡¿Estás molesto ya?! ¡Porque eso es lo que escucho!

_“¡No estoy molesto! "_

—¡No sabes mentir! ¡¿O lo que tienes es miedo?! –Preguntó claramente en una denotación burlesca.

_“¡No es así!"_

—¡Te están ahorcando las cadenas, no lo niegues!

_“¡Cállate Wojciech! ¡Tus falacias no lograrán llegar a nada!"_

—¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Marco está aquí y sé que te importa, ven antes de que tenga que hacer algo!

_“¡Déjalo fuera de esto! ¡Marco no tiene nada que ver en tus problemas!"_

—¡¿Ahora sí estás nervioso?! ¡Marco está bajo tus manos, Götze!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En qué momento me hice parte de esto?! –Reus estaba tan desconcertado como sorprendido, pero no deseaba moverse en cualquier caso.

_“¡No metas a Marco aquí! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!"_

—¡Tú lo hiciste así! ¡La ida también era entre mi equipo y yo cuando decidiste meter tus idioteces en ello!

_“¡No pienso ceder ante ti!"_

—¡No se trata de lo que pienses, vas a tener que hacerlo, quieras o no!

_“¡No te atrevas a usarlo en mi contra!"_

—¡No estoy pidiendote permiso!

_“¡No! ¡Deja a Marco en paz! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!"_

Pero la voz del efrit sonaba ya difícil de comprender por lo entrecortado de la misma. Podía escucharlo quejarse y era justo lo que quería. No que desease lastimar a nadie, pero sabía que cuando la ira llegase al punto de quitar la respiración al árabe sería suficiente para hacerle aparecer, y aunque podía ser un impacto para sus compañeros, a esas alturas ya no importaba.

Wojciech observó de reojo al par de chicos a su lado, poco antes de caminar directamente hacia donde se encontraban.

 

—¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?! —Piszczek parecía de hecho más nervioso que Marco, aún cuando ambos sabían que se dirigía exactamente al segundo.

—Sólo necesito algo que lo haga enfurecer, pero ya, rápido.

—¿Me vas a golpear? –Cuestionó Reus.

—Ah...

—Wojciech, sólo... Recuerda en qué situación estamos ¿Sí? ¿Vas a utilizar a Marco para esto? No pongas su integridad en riesgo otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con “otra vez"?

—Entonces ¿Qué hago? –Y ya estaba preocupado. Porque tampoco planeaba nada más que una bofetada o algo así, pero si lo consideraba, ya le había hecho bastante daño accidental a Reus como para físicamente lastimarle, e igualmente Łukasz no se lo iba a permitir.

 

No tenía otra opción.

 

—¡Woj, apresurarte!

—Bien, ya, ya sé qué hacer. Sosténlo bien —Indicó refiriéndose al alemán.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sostenerme para qué?!

—¡Oh por dios, Marco, perdóname lo que voy a hacer!

 

De ese modo, sin dirigirle una palabra más, el arquero simplemente había tomado su rostro y estampado un beso seco sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera era algo extraordinario, un sencillo movimiento rígido y terriblemente incómodo, de cualquier modo, había provocado gran impacto en la sala, en gran parte porque el rubio parecía más estar ahogándose que ninguna otra cosa.

Por otro lado, para suerte del mayor, tal situación sólo había durado unos segundos, pues enseguida de al menos completar la acción un amplio estruendo ya llenaba con su eco la habitación. Tal sonido, similar en su alcance a un cañón, había desviado bastante la atención de sus compañeros hacia la figura que emergía cual volcán del suelo, dejando a gran parte de ellos atónitos por lo que estaban presenciando. El humo denso parecía realmente inconfundible a esas alturas, olía a explosión, a especias árabes, a viejo. Sobre todo, a polvo del medio oriente seiscientos años atrás.

Y era sólo lo que esperaba.

 

—¡Suéltalo, criatura inmunda! –La voz de Mario podía no ser usualmente intimidante, pero si algo se permitía decir al menos en ese momento, era que ahora realmente sonaba como un monstruo sobrenatural.

—¡Mario!

—¡¿Acaso no me escuchas?! ¡Suéltalo, te ordeno!

—¡Aquí él único que va a dar órdenes soy yo! –La exclamación solamente había provocado que humo en colores oscuros comenzase a emanar de suelo, aumentando a la vez el tono rojizo de la piel del efrit.

—¡Ya basta!

—¡No hasta que arregles este desastre!

—¡Yo no lo causé! ¡Es todo culpa tuya por ser avaricioso como tu naturaleza!

—¡Tú vas a decidir si lo que quieres es arreglar esto o ahorcarte de celos!

—¡Humano inmundo! ¡Siempre han sido así!

—¡Soluciona esto ahora o lo vuelvo a besar!

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Ya basta!

—¡Sabes que voy a hacerlo!

—¡Maldito mortal!

—¡Sólo hazlo!

—¡Adelante, entonces! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?! –Las manos de Mario se mantenían tomadas al collarín, sujetando los extremos en un esfuerzo masivo por evitar que este se escogiese.

—Sólo... ¡Sólo quiero revertir todos los deseos!

—¡Idiota, tienes que nombrarlos uno por uno!

—Pero...

—¡Qué demonios, Wojciech!

—¡Woj, sólo hazlo!

—¡Sí, ya voy! —La presión de Jürgen y Łukasz se había escuchado como un par de reprimendas que, en cualquier sentido, le habían colocado en una posición realmente complicada.

 

Concretamente, Mario se estaba asfixiando y por obvias razones no quería eso, pero sucedía que después de razonar aquella condición había parecido que todo lo demás se hubiese detenido momentáneamente.

Por un segundo, Wojciech se había dedicado a observar rápidamente la escena frente a sí. Los chicos del equipo, más que volverse locos, estaban estupefactos; desde donde Łukasz se cubría con el cuerpo de Marco hasta la esquina en la que Per hacía lo posible por probarse a sí mismo que no estaba soñando. Y por suerte nadie lo miraban a él, porque su falta de respuesta no sé debía a haber olvidado las palabras, sino al compromiso que simbolizaba repetirlas frente a todos.

Estaba pensando únicamente en volver todo a la normalidad y acabar ahí el problema, pero ¿Compartir en voz alta específicamente todo lo que había pedido? ¿En esa precisa situación? Había sido ya vergonzoso saber que Łukasz tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, por lo que ni siquiera quería imaginar el modo en que sus boquiabiertos compañeros iban a reaccionar ante la indirecta confesión de sus deseos.

Aquello sería un “todo por el equipo" demasiado literal.

 

—¡Hazlo ya, estúpido mortal!

—¡Ah, ya, ya voy!

—¡Wojciech, apresurate! –Expresó el entrenador alemán.

—¡Ya! ¡Deseo que vuelvas a ver a Marco en este partido!

 

Decirlo no había sido tan difícil. En tanto a ello, con sencillamente señalar en su dirección, el efrit había conseguido que una nube de humo envolviese el cuerpo del delantero, actuando en su intención para un segundo después devolverle la movilidad cómoda a su pierna.

 

—¡Ha funcionado! –El rubio no podía lucir más feliz, incluso cuando era consciente de que aquel comentario estaba siendo concisamente ignorado.

—¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Cuántos son?!

–Espera, Łukasz, es que no estoy seguro...

—¡El tiempo, Woj! –Apresuró Hummels.

—¡Estoy en eso, Mats!

—¡Tenemos que regresar al campo...!

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Ya no deseo ningún helado de yogurt con fondo de kiwi y chispas de vainilla!

 

Enhorabuena, de aquel deseo lo único que había podido ver eran las manos del efrit señalando a cierta medida en el horizonte, lanzando a través de la ventana una estela brillante que probablemente limpiaría los restos del producto lácteo en alguna parte de su habitación. Eso, además de la mirada contrariada de sus compañeros.

Era la un deseo realmente estúpido, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordasen.

 

—¿Qué demonios, Woj?

—¡No sé, Philipp, fue el primero!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y termina con esto ya! –Exclamó Götze.

 

El tono endemoniado en la voz de Mario, sumado a la resonancia que causaba en la sala y el claro ambiente tenso sólo le ponían la piel de punta. No tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar ante aquello, especialmente Robert, que era quien más le preocupaba.

Había una cuestión, y técnicamente, tenía que decidir si su propósito era más importante o debía ceder por los demás, y entre mantener a aquel lío o ayudar al equipo, definitivamente no había más duda.

 

—¡Hermano, sé que no quieres que te presione pero...!

—¡Pero Łukasz quiere decir que te apresures ya!

—Thomas tiene razón. En dos minutos debemos estar de regreso.

—No hay problema, Jakub, ya lo tengo. Mario, escúchame aquí –Llamó el arquero con la voz más severa que tenía.

—¡Dime tu maldito deseo y ya!

—Listo; deseo que Robert Lewandowski se enamore de quien él quiera enamorarse, no específicamente de mi –Tal suceso había sido como soltar una enorme roca de su espalda, en tanto que, por otro lado, el proceso físico había sido básicamente el mismo que con Marco; una nube roja de humo llegando hasta el cuerpo en cuestión, revoloteando a su alrededor y un segundo después aplicando las configuraciones ancestrales para devolverle el estado común– Y también... Yo te libero.

 

Aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir momentáneamente poderoso; no sólo por el efecto que sabía que tendrían en eximir al ente mitológico de sus ataduras, pero por lo estrepitoso que había resultado el momento en que una luz cegante entraba por el techo elevando la corporalidad de este, sosteniéndole en el aire mientas las muñequeras y collar de cuero parecían desvanecerse entre la niebla.

El equipo entero seguía pasmado cuando el juvenil cuerpo había caído al suelo, siendo solamente amortiguado por una suave nube humeante. Claro que, por otro lado, lo que a él le había importado realmente no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurriese o no a Mario.

Verdaderamente, el rostro de Lewandowski era lo que le llenaba de angustia; su confusión al escucharle repetir aquello era un obvio reflejo del estado de decepción que había mostrado después de sufrir el cambio. Había querido decirle que no era todo un engaño, explicarle sus razones por más ridículas que fuesen, pero el tiempo apremiaba, cosa que había confirmado al observar a un preocupado Bastian Schweinsteiger entrar con aspecto exhausto por la puerta de la habitación.

 

—¿Qué sucedió? ¡Tendrían que estar en el campo ya! –Pronunció el recién llegado.

—Wojciech ¿Ya terminaste? –Intentó cuestionar el entrenador alemán con el mayor cuidado posible.

—S-sí, creo que ya.

—Bien, entonces todos caminando hacia la cancha en este momento ¡Ya, vamos! –Apresuró casi arrastrando por su propia cuenta a los atónitos deportistas– ¡Tú no, Marco! Quédate y cámbiate, vas a entrar.

—Espera, Kloppo ¿Cómo vamos a jugar? —Cuestionó Philipp siguiéndole al terreno de juego.

—Ustedes tres se quedan atrás. Mesut va a salir para que entre Marco. También Łukasz y Calum van a adelantar líneas –Explicó tomando notas, en tanto su paso apresurado guiába a los jugadores entre atajos indudablemente necesarios.

—¡¿Jugaremos sin contención?! —Exclamó el lateral inglés.

—Sí, y tú vas a correr como nunca en tu maldita vida, Chambers.

—¡Kloppo! ¡Kloppo! ¿Qué hay de mi? –Irrumpió Thomas.

—Ah, tú –Señaló sin detener su avance– Thommy, voy a necesitar que recibas todos los servicios que Łukasz y Calum te den y los lleves dentro del área.

—¿Y si hago caer a alguien?

—No te preocupes. Esos chicos son altos, si te hacen caer a ti, mejor. Lo mismo para Jakub, ¿Me escuchaste, Kuba?

—Sí, lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo haremos eso si ya no va a estar Mesut para detenerlos si llegan por el centro?

—Hagan lo que sea necesario, atrás estarán firmes. Ni un paso adelante de su zona, Hummels y Boateng.

—Entendido –Respondió el segundo.

—¿Y qué hay de Lewy? –Cuestionaba Aubameyang al llegar al frente, llevando a su aún incrédulo compañero de ataque consigo.

–Se queda adentro.

—¿No iba a entrar Alexis?

—Lo va a hacer. Cuando llegue el momento, Philipp va a salir y Alexis tomará el lugar de extremo izquierdo.

–¡¿Philipp va a salir?!

—Justo como escuchaste.

—¡Pero si sale y los laterales están arriba sólo habrá dos defensas!

—Créeme, no necesitaremos más.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Así –Pronunció dedicándose a abrir una vieja puerta de metal dirigida exactamente al lado contrario de la zona técnica del campo, entregando con anterioridad su bloc de notas al capitán del equipo.

 

Lahm había únicamente examinado los esquemas e indicaciones garabateados sobre el papel un momento, y una vez tomando consideración de que el resto de sus compañeros hubiesen observado con atención la orden del director técnico, la había devuelto a su dueño, con toda la calma que sólo un personaje como él podía conservar ante la constante incertidumbre que estaba resultando aquel día.

 

—Está bien, chicos, vamos a hacer algo distinto –Llamó congregando al resto de sus compañeros en un circulo a su alrededor– Ya escucharon a Klopp, así que imagino que entendieron lo que pretendemos ¿Sí? —No era realmente una pregunta, pero el alemán quería cerciorarse de que estaba siendo completamente escuchado.

—Vamos a atacar —Habló el nombrado— A atacar como si eso fuese lo único a lo que sabemos jugar. Quiero que sean inteligentes, eso es lo más importante; seamos rápidos, pero no desesperados. Piensen bien cada pase que den, cada arranque, cada cambio de velocidad, si van a tirar que sea al contrario del arquero, si van a centrar levanten la cara. Ubiquen a todos sus compañeros y cansen al rival con regates, evasiones y todo lo que puedan hacer dentro de su área.

—Eso, dentro de su área. Ellos no nos conocen en absoluto, creerán que iremos a evitar una goleada pero no es así, vamos a ganar.

—Habrá un vuelco adelante con la entrada de Marco y ahí es donde nos quedaremos, haremos todo en el área rival porque buscaremos esos goles a toda costa, nada de ponerse defensivos, no nos dejemos intimidar, chicos.

—Cuando entre Alexis y yo salga no quiero que los dejen llegar atrás, pero en cualquier caso, Mats y Jerome —Clamó con seriedad— Es tiempo de que se hagan mayores; van a estar solos en la zaga, así que encárguense.

 

Y es que ni el par de defensores ni el resto del equipo podía hacer más que asentir; tenían la convicción para lograrlo.

 

—Y no lo olviden, son cuarenta y cinco minutos para tres goles —Recordó el técnico– ¿Están listos?

—Completamente –Adelantó Lewandowski, reincorporándose a la conversación.

—Adelante, entonces.

—¡Hey! –Habló Lahm en su dirección– Por cierto, Szczesny, ven aquí un momento.

 

El llamado realmente le había tomado por sorpresa; no sólo por el hecho de que era su primer mención directa con el capitán de su equipo desde que las indicaciones habían comenzado para todos, sino porque en cierto punto había estado tan enfocado en ver como espectador lo que sucedía a su alrededor que incluso había llegado a olvidar que también tendría que saltar al campo

 

—Ah, claro...

 

Philipp se había alejado del resto en una distancia considerable aún teniendo en cuenta la ya presente a causa de las posiciones en el campo, y en tanto su marcha hacia el punto penal no se detenía, el menor sentía cada vez menos la presión de un mal resultado. Quizás solo era un presentimiento.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Phipps?

—Mira, Woj –El tono era serio, pero la mirada del alemán jamás podía verse menos que cuidadosa– Te llamo a parte porque necesito aclarar algo.

–Está bien.

—Escucha, pude notar que sigues un poco fuera de sitio después de lo que paso ¿No es así?

—Sólo un poco...

—Lo que quiero decir es que, sé que todo esto fue un shock para tí, y también para todos, lo entiendo, pero en este momento tenemos la oportunidad de revertir la suerte de todas las generaciones anteriores ¿Entiendes? Yo he estado con este equipo al ser eliminado en la ronda anterior por dos años, y ahora no hemos llegado hasta este punto para perder la final ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso.

—Entonces necesito que tengas muy presente que, siendo nuestro guardameta, tú eres esencial en este equipo, así que por cuarenta y cinco minutos voy a necesitar que te olvides por completo de lo que sucedió en el vestuario y te concentres únicamente en evitar un gol de los rivales.

—Bien. Evitar un gol, puedo hacerlo.

—Eso es. Escucha, un gol de ellos y vamos a venirnos abajo, así que no podemos permitirlo.

—De acuerdo. No anotarán, descuida.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Yo me encargo.

 

No podía decir que estaba seguro de lo que recién había dirigido a Philipp, pero sí de que las palabras de su capitán le llenaban el temple de sentimientos; y es que tenía razón. No se trataba ya de lo que hubiese sucedido en el partido de ida, no más en lo del primer tiempo ni tampoco en el medio tiempo hacía unos minutos: era ahora el momento de aprovechar aquello por lo que había terminado su mente en resolver. Esa opción final, esa oportunidad; era ahora o ahora. No más.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro: Una Salida (Parte III)

Pierre descansaba en medio del campo con Lewandowski al frente, ambos en el medio círculo en espera de la señal del árbitro, que en un par de segundos más no había tardado en llegar. Tenía en mente que Jürgen Klopp realizaría los cambios propuestos desde el inicio, pero aunque no entendía la estrategia de su entrenador, podía darle bastante crédito por el control que comenzaban a tener en los primeros minutos.

Era cierto que sus oponentes tampoco estaban esforzándose por pelear al máximo los balones, pero aquello, más que animar a sus compañeros, sólo parecía presionarles más. La razón era en realidad simple: todos ellos acababan de presenciar probablemente el acontecimiento más impresionante de sus vidas hacía un par de minutos, y regresar enseguida de ello al campo con una rápida planeación en la mente, claramente no era para nada sencillo.

No podía culpar a Philipp por no darle a cada uno la misma charla que le había regalado a él.

Lo notaba por la manera en que recibían un pase; reaccionando milésimas de segundo retrasados, por el modo en que controlaban el balón; con poca técnica y gran dificultad, por cómo parecían aún más nerviosos que al principio pero a pesar de ello sumaban una enorme fuerza en conjunto, la necesaria para lograr que el esférico comenzase a llegar de a poco a los lugares deseados.

Aún así, entendía por qué el juego era distinto desde un inicio. Sus oponentes en realidad sí habían dado espacio a un cambio justo antes de comenzar la segunda parte, y se trataba de aquel chico de brillantes ojos negros y estatura baja. Le notaba como un mediocampista ofensivo, que solía llegar por el medio y servir en lo posible a sus delanteros, pero si había sido fundamental para los goles en el primer juego de la serie, el ser sustituido ahora era solamente una señal de la formación que los azules habían adoptado pronto.

Ciertamente, su tridente de delanteros seguía ahí, pero sin el apoyo de aquel chico que servía como un enganche detrás de ellos, las líneas se habían atrasado intencionalmente de una manera dramática. Quienes antiguamente tomaban posición de ataque en la media cancha ahora formaban una enorme línea de contención en la zona baja, mientras que sus defensores ocupaban literalmente toda la zona del área chica. Era defensivo, pero más que ello, lo que comenzaba a preocuparle era el modo en que esto estaba afectando a sus compañeros.

Y es que a pesar de que Łukasz y Calum pudiesen contrarrestar con velocidad y fuerza las constantes obstrucciones de sus contrincantes, este no era el caso para sus chicos en la media cancha, donde la presión era impresionantemente alta. Thomas, Jakub y Mesut tenían un rato de no haber tocado el balón cuando el minuto sesenta se sentía a un corto tramo de distancia, y es que ni siquiera un servicio a ras de pasto era suficientemente preciso como para sacudirse la marca de los otros.

Dada la situación anterior, bajo las indicaciones de Klopp habían comenzado a encontrar el camino formando un triángulo en la poco gastada defensa color carmín; mientras Philipp conservaba su posición todo el tiempo, Hummels y Boateng habían comenzado a ascender a zonas más necesarias, permaneciendo como un punto de apoyo para sus agobiados centrocampistas y manteniendo así la posesión que aún les favorecía.

Era cierto, aquello era arriesgarse a un contragolpe letal o con superioridad numérica, pero de cualquier otra manera las cosas no estaban funcionando, y el reloj no podía detener su marcha. El aire del juego les invitaba a atacar, pero la principal dificultad de cargar el esférico en sus dos laterales había comenzado a dar muestras sólo algunos minutos después;

No habían previsto aquella alteración en la última zona: desde el principio aquella había sido una línea de cuatro, pero con el último cambio de sus oponentes la formación cambiaba inteligentemente. Si en el primer tiempo aquellos hombres sencillamente cubrían en lo posible los embates de su equipo, la dificultad había crecido ahora que esto tomaba tintes más técnicos al agregar a otro jugador; era el hecho de que no se trataba más de rechaces desorganizados, sino de una verdadera barrera permanente, que con la ayuda de aquellos cinco elementos, se dedicaba en totalidad a defender el cuadrante que rodeaba la red.

Entendía por qué tanto Robert como Pierre comenzaban a ser víctimas de constantes faltas en esa zona; estaban luchando con toda su fuerza por entrar en una propiedad impenetrable, y sin el apoyo de sus extremos y la única opción que limitaban Piszczek y Chambers, aquello se gestaba como una misión imposible para cualquiera de los dos.

La presión de la gente era perceptible al acercarse a los veinticinco minutos del segundo tiempo, cuando a pesar de los variados intentos de sus hombres adelante por forzar los tiros libres, las esquinas y los disparos a portería, el gol simplemente no estaba cayendo de ninguna manera.

Sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de todos, pero al final no había sido necesario vociferar a su director técnico nada de aquello cuando, apenas haberse suscitado la primera falta entrados los setenta minutos de juego, atrayendo a otro de los jugadores azules la tercera tarjeta amarilla para aquel equipo, el mismo Klopp había llamado al asistente cercano el cambio próximo a realizarse por sus jugadores.

Jamás hubiese creído antes que el observar a Marco Reus calentar en la línea de entrada llegase a causarle semejante entusiasmo, pero dados los acontecimientos en las últimas horas de su vida, en realidad ya no le sorprendía que entre sus compañeros, el público y las bancas, prácticamente cada persona cercana hubiese agradecido interna o externamente el ingreso al campo del rubio atacante.

Mesut partía del campo rápidamente, pues era ya una obviedad que gastar un segundo de más era totalmente impensable ante la apremiante situación en la que se encontraban, y sin embargo, aún a toda prisa, aquel modo de detener el juego parecía eterna a los ojos de sus compañeros.

En realidad, la modificación técnica que significaba el ingreso de Reus sucedía de manera notable, pero del mismo modo y por obvias razones era que al chico le costase adaptarse en un principio al ritmo del partido. Suponía ocupar un lugar en la zona delante de Müller y Blaszczykowski, pero verdaderamente le estaba costando llegar ahí cuando su habilidad al frente comenzaba a causar constantes descompensaciones en la desaparecida contención.

Era aquello que sus propios compañeros habían advertido con la peligrosa apuesta de Jürgen Klopp; el hecho de jugar sin un contención, si bien era la fuente de bastante más control en el ataque y acciones de importancia en la delantera, también otorgaba a cambio un libre paso a sus rivales hacia su última zona, con el inminente cargo de adrenalina que representaba cada mano a mano con la defensa que se había comenzado a sucitar desde hacía varios minutos, luego del cambio.

En aquel momento había comenzado la verdadera acción para Wojciech: A pesar de que los tres hombres frente a él hacían lo posible por cortar cada contragolpe con toda la limpieza posible, esto a la vez causaba que no hubiesen podido evitar un buen par de jugadas de la habilidosa delantera contraria, en donde, como recurso final, había sido él mismo quien levantase el vuelo a desviar algún balón a portería, a tirarse al suelo por algún intento de centro e incluso a rechazar con los puños un par de tiros de esquina que los rivales habían conseguido en los recientes minutos.

Lo cierto era que, mientras el juego comenzaba poco a poco a trasladarse intermitentemente a extremos contrarios de la cancha, cada balón perdido o rechazado desde adelante no era menos que un nuevo contraataque al que tenía que enfrentar su línea de tres en el fondo y, en el peor de los casos, él mismo. No era que estuviese quejándose de el arduo trabajo que habían empezado a generarle las acciones de sus contrincantes, pero aún no entendía de dónde había sacado su entrenador tal confianza en la tercia defensiva y en él como para seguir indicando a Łukasz y a Calum que se ocupasen en correr al frente antes que en colaborar en las labores defensivas.

Era cierto, necesitaban urgentemente apresurarse a sacar el resultado, y mientras su zona central estaba atestada de personajes recorriendo la cancha de un lado a otro, sus laterales se encontraban tan descuidadas tanto por los rivales como por los propios hombres de la posición, y no podía creer que nadie lo hubiese notado.

No entendía aquello, pero conocía bien la razón; era una cuestión de presión. Se trataba de que, para el momento de estar cerca los setenta y ocho minutos de juego, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, la anotación aún no se daba, y tenía muy presente que por más control del partido o intentos que tuviesen, si el balón no entraba en la red aquello habría sido inútil al no cerrar de ningún modo la brecha.

No. No podía dejar que aquello sucediése.

No. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando tenía la oportunidad.

No. No podía... -

No podía terminar de generar ese pensamiento, porque de un momento a otro, habían sido los gritos de el propio Philipp Lahm lo que le había despertado de sus cavilaciones. No sabía exactamente en qué momento cierta jugada en la disputa de un balón había hecho que su capitán abandonase su lugar para moverse casi hasta la media cancha, dejando en solitario toda la zona detrás de si.

De cualquier manera, la baja estatura del alemán había ocasionado una gran facilidad para uno de los atacantes rivales al momento de ganar el balón aéreo, causando de ese modo la situación que ahora se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Tenía el campo abierto y libre frente a él, más de media cancha y ninguno de sus compañeros en la zaga se encontraba ahí para acudir a su ayuda como aquella vez en el juego de ida. Entendía bien que Jerome venía unos metros atrás presionando, que Łukasz trataba de hacer todo lo posible por llegar a apoyar a velocidad, pero en una perspectiva realista, podía inferir que sencillamente ninguno de los dos iba a llegar a tiempo por más esfuerzo que imprimiesen en ello.

Era un enfrentamiento de dos, y no tenía bajo ninguna circunstancia las de perder.

Los gritos se combinaban y no podían haber elegido un peor momento para que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a él; eran los chicos de la escuela en las gradas, era Jürgen y los otros en la banca, eran sus compañeros en el campo frente a él. Detrás, en un borroso panorama, las miradas le veían como la última esperanza, las voces le suplicaban no fallar en el momento más importante, los espíritus ansiosos de una remontada de ensueño le exhortaban a evitar lo inevitable, y honestamente, su confianza no podía con todo ello.

Y es que era ese chico de nuevo; el recuerdo de no haber podido detenerlo en el último partido seguía demasiado fresco en su mente; el modo en que le había perdido de vista en el último momento, cuando había visto el balón pasar sobre su cuerpo, al joven de dorsal diecisiete saltarle sin problema. No había sido un gol por suerte, pero ahora no tenía a Lewandowski como último recurso, y sabía que si la situación llegaba a repetirse no habría un peor error que el suyo.

**_«...Un gol de ellos y vamos a venirnos abajo...»_ **

Las palabras de Philipp eran otro temor en su cabeza. Prácticamente se lo había prometido. Se lo había asegurado y ahora ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

Y comenzaba a perder segundos.

El chico había avanzando un espacio considerable, pero sabía que avanzar en ese momento era condenarse a algo que no manejaba en absoluto, del mismo modo en que quedarse en su sitio era prácticamente un tiro penal con ventaja de impulso para su contrario. No podía decidirlo; la segunda opción era la menos recomendable, pero sabía que nunca había sido bueno en las salidas; ese era el trabajo de Manuel, dado que las suyas usualmente terminaban en terribles resultados para el equipo: ese era el punto de su alternancia.

Pero el rubio no se encontraba ahí. Y él comenzaba a perder sus propios sentidos y percepciones mientras más llegaba la hora de tomar una desición.

 

_“¡Wojciech! ¡Wojciech! ¡Arriba, idiota!"_

—¿Mario?

_“¿Quién más va a ser? ¡Rápido, sal a cortar la jugada!”_

—¿A cortar? ¡Mario, soy un asco en las salidas!

_“¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué más vas a hacer si no?! ¡Apresúrate!"_

—¡Pero voy a fallar!

_“¡No es así, Woj! ¡Vamos, deja de tener miedo por una vez!”_

—¿Miedo?

_“¡Miedo! ¡“Miedo" como cuando no podías decirle a Łukasz lo que sucedía y como cuando no pudiste sólo decirle a Robert lo que sentías! ¡Miedo como ahora, tonto!"_

—¡Pero... !

_“Vamos, Wojciech, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar que tu inseguridad te siga jodiendo?”_

 

Hasta cuándo. Aquello realmente le había despejado de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría que aquel patrón se repitiese?

No podía ser ahora, ya no.

Le costaba correr con lo mucho que se le habían entumecido las piernas por el nerviosismo, pero en ese momento sencillamente se había decidido a ir por todo en definitiva. El joven era tan habilidoso con sus piernas que ni siquiera era realista pensar en que sabía a qué lado iban a dirigirse; y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo lograba semejantes regates cuando le tenía casi enfrente y a tal velocidad en el avance, pero sabía que tendría que hacer todo por detener ese balón.

No podía entrar. Simplemente no podía entrar.

Por eso, cuando había finalmente percibido al jugador a casi un metro y medio de distancia no había dudado más de sí mismo. Dolía haberse lanzado con lo mejor de su humanidad y esforzándose por cubrir todo lo que podía hacia el lado izquierdo de las piernas del chico, dramáticamente levantando algo de pasto al caer violentamente en el suelo para, un momento después, reconfortarse con la silueta del esférico cuidadosamente permaneciendo en sus guantes.

Sabía que el chico había saltado en el momento exacto, pero esta vez no se había llevado el balón consigo. Esta vez él había ganado, y no había mejor momento para hacerlo. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por lo mucho que dolía en su costado izquierdo; en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el arquero se había levantado enseguida de la acción, enfocando la vista hacia cierto lugar incluso antes de que la voz se lo indicase.

 

_“¡Calum!”_

No era necesario. Lo sabía, lo había visto incluso antes de haber salido de su cuadrante; mientras la acción en contra se había desarrollado con toda la atención por el centro del campo, el joven ingles había tenido la inteligencia de moverse hacia desierto lado derecho de la cancha, en donde el camino se mostraba completamente libre hasta el otro extremo.

 

—¡Calum!

 

Era una acción rápida, pero podía asegurar que jamás había utilizado tanta fuerza en sus brazos como lo hacía en ese momento para servir el balón por los aires hasta aquel punto un poco más adelantado que su compañero. El chico había comprendido a la perfección; con un hábil control, pronto había encontrado la valentía para alargar el balón fuertemente a su frente, superando la pegadiza marca de su rival con la potencia de sus piernas y una carrera a toda velocidad, ello en pos de llevar con seguridad aquel esférico hacia las zonas altas de la cancha.

Los contrarios apenas habían tenido la oportunidad de responder a tiempo, pero mientras el lateral había adelantado varios metros el balón, el esfuerzo terminaba siendo un impulso inútil en el momento en que Chambers había alcanzado apenas a barrerse frente a la línea limitante para evitar que el balón escapase del campo, lanzando de ese modo un alto centro al corazón del área, donde Robert Lewandowski finalmente había podido superar aquella barrera inquebrantable para, con un potente remate al pique, descontar por fin de la pesada ventaja en el marcador.

No era necesario que otra cosa saliese de sus labios cuando todo su alrededor se había unido al grito de gol. Era algo increíble. Sencillamente no podía evitar haber corrido a donde sus compañeros en la zaga se reunían en un conjunto abrazo, a gritar con ellos y a celebrar aunque fuese sólo por un corto tiempo porque aquello no era para menos: necesitaba de algún modo expresar lo mucho que aliviaba esa anotación.

No era un simple balón dentro de una red; era la realización de ese algo por lo que tenían todo el juego esperando. Era por lo que se había roto la cabeza buscando un modo de traer a Mario de vuelta y revertir su propio error. Era una parte de aquello por lo que llevaban casi un año entero entrenando arduamente y superando cada obstáculo en el camino; frente a los demás presentes, era la señal que buscaban mostrarles para asegurar que estaban ahí, que estaban luchando y que no iban a rendirse sin dar batalla en aquel juego.

Era la señal de vida por la que cada órgano había funcionado en coordinación hasta hacer latir el corazón del equipo, y no podían dejar pasar aquello sin un liberador grito saliendo de su garganta.

Pero tampoco podían hacer esperar más en reanudar el juego. Tan pronto como Lewandowski había terminado por levantarse del suelo en donde había celebrado la anotación, él mismo era quien se acercaba a recoger el balón y postrarlo justo en la posición de despeje frente al arquero del equipo contrario. Por mucho que aquello fuese emocionante y especial en su momento, al igual que en todos en la mente de delantero no existía modo de quitar el reloj sobre el marcador en primer plano.

La pizarra mostraba de manera casi peresoza el estado actual del marcador; aquel uno a cero era un alivio engañoso para la vista, porque por más que tener dos goles a favor y tres en contra era algo en lo cual creíblemente se sentaban las bases de una milagrosa vuelta en el marcador, en la mente de todos se mantenía aún más importantes los dígitos mostrados sobre aquellos otros.

Ochenta y dos minutos transcurridos desde el inicio del partido. Estaban cerca de llegar a la hora y media de un juego peleado, arriesgado, agresivo y lleno de ansiedades y emociones, pero eso no desgastaba en absoluto el ánimo en sus temples; lo que realmente comenzaba a desgastarse ahora eran las verdaderas funciones físicas de sus cuerpos.

No lo escuchaba de sus labios, pero sabía bien que las piernas, específicamente de sus laterales, pesaban aún más al llegar al clímax del enfrentamiento, del mismo modo en que sabía que los cuerpos de Thomas y Jakub eventualmente tendrían que decantarse por resentir las heridas de los múltiples golpes que habían recibido durante todo el juego, además de que sus delanteros debían encontrarse ya al límite de aumentar la agresión de sus acciones si no recibían la ayuda necesaria para penetrar la barrera en que se había convertido la línea final del equipo azul.

Para aquel momento no estaba el truco en superar la media cancha, porque de algún modo eso estaba facilitándose poco a poco con el pasar de los minutos, sino concretamente en llegar a la zona final, que era donde Aubameyang y Lewandowski aún tenían múltiples dificultades en el cumplir de sus funciones.

El apoyo de Piszczek y Chambers era cada vez más débil al sustentarse sobre las piernas que más kilómetros habían recorrido en la cancha, y aunque la frescura y habilidad de Marco explotaba el máximo de sus capacidades por ayudar al par de hombres al frente, inevitablemente el mismo centrocampista comenzaba a caer en la trampa de una defensa perfectamente diseñada bajo tecnicismos futbolísticos y miradas expertas.

No tenía la menor idea de a qué se debía el hecho de que fuese tan complicado trasladar el balón de la zona que defendía su equipo hacia el área grande en el otro lado, pero de algún modo la telaraña que construían sus rivales estaba resultando tan efectiva como desesperante para los suyos, pues era solamente otra dificultad agregándose a los varios problemas que ya enfrentaban con el estado físico y manejo de la presión por parte de todos los presentes.

El público parecía consciente; el gol había sido un golpe emocional para los rivales al grado de acabar con su ataque casi por completo, era por ello que el hecho de comenzar a reducir de a poco las intervenciones de su defensa y la ferviente necesidad de más elementos de apoyo en la altura contraria del campo daban como resultado una solución obvia. El momento adecuado para quemar el arma que necesitaban y habían almacenado hasta aquel momento.

Lo sabía. Los minutos apremiaban para su equipo y el segundo gol era tan necesario como en una primera instancia lo había sido el primero, y exactamente por ello aquel cambio era totalmente obligado. El tiro de esquina que recién se había gestado era la excusa perfecta.

Luego del silbatazo del árbitro, el cobro solamente esperaba el arribo de Alexis Sánchez al campo, pero siendo el público entero conciente de la trayectoria de Philipp Lahm en la reciente historia del equipo escolar, no podían descontárle ninguna clase mérito en aplausos a su salida del terreno de juego.

 

—Mats –Llamó Lahm retirando cierta cinta de su brazo izquierdo– Te quedas con la banda.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, tú. ¿No se supone que el siguiente año serás tú quien la utilice?

—Ah... Supongo que sí, es sólo que no... No sé cómo ser...

—¿Capitán? Necesitas experiencia, y eso es exactamente lo que obtendrás de los seis minutos que restan.

—S-sí, es sólo que nunca he sido...

—Ya aprenderás, no te apures. Estás a cargo, **capitán.**

Ni siquiera el mismo Hummels parecía creerse lo que hacía mientras caminaba a la zona rival con la banda de capitán ajustándose a su extremidad, pero aquel no era en realidad una cosa que estuviese preocupándole por primordial al arquero polaco. El tiro se había cobrado sin efectividad alguna, regresando pronto el juego a aquella conflictuosa situación en la que se continuaba desarrollando incluso después de que el gol hubiese caído.

Había esperado que aquella situación lograse liberar las presiones sobre la cancha y llevase a sus compañeros a comenzar los embates de gol en lo restante del tiempo, pero si eso aún no sucedía se debía en gran parte a lo que aquel primer cambio del equipo había generado en causa.

El funcionamiento de Mesut Özil para el equipo no se limitaban simplemente a contener los balones en el medio de la tercia centrocampista. Una de las cualidades por las cuales solía permanecen en aquella posición el juego entero era el efecto que su sola presencia causaba en la zona; el correr en direcciones contrarias y moverse siempre por detrás de el otro par de chicos en su posición daba a los rivales la ilusión de estar siempre cubriendo toda esa zona, evitando de ese modo que estos intentansen acercarse a Müller y Blaszczykowski con libertad, como lo hacían ahora a falta del mencionado medio de contención.

Y es que no había podido notarlo con la presencia de Philipp cubriendo su vista hacia aquel punto en los minutos anteriores, pero la razón de esa enorme falta de movilidad en el circulo central tenía una causa obvia al mirar con atención. Y se lamentaba no haberla encontrado antes.

Y es que ahora entendía que tanto Thomas como Jakub habían estado soportando aproximadamente durante cuarenta minutos ya lo que sólo podía denominar como una cruelmente inteligente estrategia de sus oponentes. Desde un principio, la participación de su par de compañeros en el juego había quedado limitada por el constante seguimiento de un par de elementos contrarios, pero si ahora estaban a un punto máximo de presión era por seguro gracias a lo que el entrenador rival había notado en el primer tiempo:

Ambos jugadores eran un peligro en el medio por sus habilidades de movimiento, por eso había conseguido finalmente restarles peso al decidirse en definitiva a defender la ventaja, ordenando a sus extremos delanteros a, en cambio de intentar anotar, decender hasta la media cancha. Los dos jóvenes vestidos de color índigo no eran de gran ayuda para las labores de medio campo, pero sí para lograr que aquella zona estuviese atestada por completo de elementos azules.

Müller y Blaszczykowski tenían más de media hora intentando accionar con efectividad entre una cantidad doblemente superior de gente impidiéndoselos.

Ambos, aún además de la pesadez corporal que debían tener ya encima, probablemente se encontraban tan llenos de angustia como de desesperación. Era una situación complicada al encontrarse a tremenda distancia de los hechos, pero sencillamente ya no podía dejar que aquello sucediése más y les hurtase otra oportunidad más, con el reloj apostando sus opciones de triunfo en cada segundo.

Aún así, tenía una ventaja superior.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Mario! ¡Mario! ¡Mario, te necesito ahora!

_“Me pregunto aún cómo tienes la habilidad de sonar tan fuerte en mis oídos. Auch.”_

—Disculpa, disculpa. Hey, necesito mucho tu ayuda en este momento.

_“Dime ¿Qué sucede ahora?”_

—Mira, ¿Entiendes que necesitamos un gol para empatar?

_“Creo que sí."_

—Está bien, entonces; necesitamos que el balón pase por donde Thomas y Jakub, pero parece que los están aplastando por completo en donde están ¿Me podrías decir exactamente qué está sucediendo allá adelante?

_“¿Donde está el círculo blanco?”_

—Exactamente ahí.

_“Nada."_

—¡¿Qué?!

_“No pasa nada.”_

—¡¿Cómo “No pasa nada”?! ¡Los están aplastando! ¡Te pedí la razón solamente, Mario! ¡Deja de bromear ahora!

_“¿Cómo “aplastando"? Ellos están bien, de hecho es una situación propicia, según veo."_

—¡Pero si tienen a todos los rivales estorbándoles!

_“¿De qué hablas? ¡Están prácticamente solos!”_

—¡¿Qué demonios dices, Mario?! ¡No es así! ¡Desde aquí veo que... ! Oh, vaya... –El realizar ese pensamiento le había dado como un centenar de linternas en la cara– ¡Mario, ya sé lo que sucede! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Dime exactamente lo que estás viendo!

_“Pero si acabas de... "_

—Yo sé, yo sé, pero... Ah, no sé si puedo explicarte rápido. ¿Entiendes que yo sólo puedo ver la situación desde el ángulo en el que me encuentro...?

_“¡Pero... Oh, ya, ya lo tengo! ¡De acuerdo, creo que entiendo tu inferencia! Lo tengo, escucha; desde donde tú estás comienzan los ataques, ¿No es así?”_

—¡Sí, exactamente!

_“Es desde donde Mats y Jerome le dan la bola a alguien; ahí está el truco. En realidad hay solamente un par de sujetos de azul revoloteando al frente de Jakub y Thomas, pero desde donde ustedes están debe verse como si el círculo blanco estuviese lleno de gente cuando en realidad no es así."_

—Exactamente eso. Pareciese que ambos están atrapados entre un montón de personas.

_“No es así ¡Sólo están estorbando en el frente, desde donde ustedes pueden ver!"_

—Jerome y Mats dejaron de pasar el balón a esa zona porque parecía estar llena...

_“¡Exacto! ¡En realidad Thomas y Jakub están solos desde la mitad del círculo blanco hacia adelante!”_

—¡Demonios, qué estupidez! ¡Hey, gracias, Mario! –Sonrió– Disculpa si es mucho pedir, pero ¿De casualidad tienes algún...-

_“Comunícate con Mats. Tengo un plan.”_

 

Y no iba a perder para nada aquella oportunidad.

 

—¡Mats! ¡Mats! ¡Hey, Mats!

—¿Q-qué sucede, Woj? –El alemán aún estaba nervioso, pero en tal momento no iba a recalcárselo.

—Mira, hay una situación allá adelante.

—¿Ahá?

—Sé que parece que el círculo central está totalmente cubierto, pero no es así. Los de azul sólo están cubriendo la parte que nosotros vemos para que no pasemos el balón a ese lugar, porque saben que los chicos son peligrosos.

—Oh, demonios –Mencionó el mayor, alejándose a causa de cierta acción de prevención en el otro lado.

—¡Así es! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi?

—¡Porque tú eres el capitán!

—¡Oh, cierto!

_“¡Dile que deben darle la bola de cuero a Thomas y a Jakub!”_

—¡Debemos darle el balón a Thomas y a Jakub!

—¡Bien, entiendo!

_“Dile que hay que hacer que la bola vaya encima de estos sujetos.”_

—¡Hay que hacer que el balón vaya encima de los de azul!

_“Que la siguiente acción probablemente venga hacia acá.”_

—¡La siguiente acción probablemente vendrá hacia acá!

_“Así que cuando le llegue la bola... ”_

—¡Así que cuando te llegue el balón!

_“La deje pasar porque tú la vas a enviar a donde están los chicos.”_

—¡La dejes pasar porque... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?!

_“¡Por favor, Wojciech! ¡No comiences ahora!"_

—¡Soy el peor en los despejes! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que...-

_“Suficiente, Szczesny. ¡Es por tu equipo, deja de tener miedo de una vez!”_

—¡No tengo miedo, es sólo que soy malo en los despejes!

_“¡Eso no significa que vas a hacerlo mal ahora! ¡Sólo tienes miedo!”_

—¡Que ya no tengo miedo!

_“¡Entonces haz lo que te digo y dale esa esfera de cuero a Jakub o a Thomas!”_

—¡Wojciech! ¡¿“Cuando me llegue el balón..." qué?!

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Cuando te llegue el balón déjalo pasar, porque yo lo voy a enviar a donde están los chicos!

—¡Mierda, Woj! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

—Pues...

_“¡Wojciech!”_

—¡Sí, estoy seguro!

—¡Entonces prepárate, porque viene aquí!

 

Apenas tenía el tiempo de reaccionar, porque un momento después de haberlo dicho, Hummels había recibido el largo despeje del arquero contrario cuidadosamente con el pecho, bajando el balón a sus pies rápidamente para así enviarlo con suficiente pero no extrema fuerza al punto donde Wojciech se encontraba.

Si Mats no había girado el cuerpo había sido precisamente con la intención de que su acción no fuese en absoluto prevista por los jugadores del otro equipo. Los rivales habían esperado que el alto alemán cediese el balón a alguno de sus laterales, justo como lo había hecho durante toda la segunda mitad al organizar una jugada de ataque, pero el desconcierto de aquellos era exactamente la oportunidad perfecta para lo que habían planeado, y Szczesny sabía que era entonces ahora o nunca.

Con un fuerte impulso, había dejado la inseguridad atrás al momento de correr hacia el balón y patearlo con su mejor intento de dirección sobre la colocación del esférico, logrando que este atravesase el aire en una elevación justa para pasar por encima de aquella zona de conflicto; exactamente al puesto al que había deseado llevarla.

Y tenía tanta suerte de la inteligencia de Jakub como de que a Thomas se le activasen las neuronas al momento de pisar un campo de fútbol, porque ambos jugadores habían entendido instantáneamente su intención, corriendo frente a la tardía reacción de sus marcadores a la zona en donde el esférico había descendido con fuerza.

Las acciones transcurrían con rapidez, pero ellos sabían perfectamente qué hacer; luego de que Thomas hubiese realizado un veloz control sin abusar de los metros que tenía delante, este mismo había llevado el balón a los pies de Blaszczykowski.

Todos los sabían; Jakub era un arma letal cuando tenía espacio al frente y una pelota en los botines, pero precisamente por esa razón había sido una sorpresa para todos cuando, después de avanzar a velocidad hacia el área chica, sacarse de encima a un par de defensores y rodear la línea final con decisión, la posición de tiro al arco había sido solamente un engaño antes de retrasar el balón a sus espaldas, a donde Marco Reus había llegado completamente entendido de la intención para preparar con potencia y colocación un disparo totalmente imparable para el guardameta rival, que a pesar de alcanzar a tocar el esférico, no había podido evitar que este entrase a la red con fuerza, para decretar de ese modo el empate global.

 

—¡Empatamos! ¡Empatamos, maldita sea! —El marcador le había parecido impactante a pesar de saber de algún modo que sucedería gracias a la jugada anterior.

 

Era esa la razón de que en el momento en que Mats se había acercado a abrazarle de un modo sumamente violento ni siquiera había tenido las palabras para contestar, no incluso después de que Jerome se uniese a aquella acción gritando alguna frase motivadora.

Estaban lastimando su cuello, pero no era de importancia cuando la emoción fluía al grado de robarle cualquier hablar que no fuese el repetir ''¡Gol!'' una y otra vez. Klopp tampoco dejaba las apariencias por delante, pues en tanto sus compañeros encargados del frente del campo hubiesen llegado siquiera cerca de la zona técnica se trataba del mismo entrenador quien se había unido a la celebración, llenando de abrazos y felicitaciones al rubio autor del tres a tres global.

Pero existía alguien más a quien agradecer además de a su director técnico.

 

—¡Mario! ¡Mario!—El par de defensores continuaban lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharle, y de cualquier modo, si tomaba en cuenta todo lo que habían visto hacía más de media hora, Szczesny realmente no presentía que fuesen a cuestionarle el acto de gritar ese nombre a la nada.

_''¿Ahora qué?''_

—Mario –Suspiró– gracias.

_''No tengo idea de qué me agradeces a mi. Has sido tú quien inicio los movimientos''_

—Quién diría que te tomaría tanto llegar a ser modesto...

_''Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, indudablemente mi participación en esta acción ha sido totalmente indispensable para lograr... Lo que sea que acaban de lograr''_

—Eres un maldito genio. Literalmente.

_''Si te refieres a mi intelecto claramente superior, sí, estás en lo correcto''_

—Ese es el Mario que conozco.

_''Sí, como sea, no es nada, ¿Has visto a los otros?''_

—¿Te refieres a Thomas y Manu queriendo “aparearse” durante ese festejo? Sucede siempre, no te alarmes.

_''No, me refiero a sus rivales. Ustedes aún no han ganado ¿Cierto?''_

—Pues no, aún no.

_'' Falta el... ¿Cómo le llaman? Tiempo agregado... ¿Cuánto es eso?''_

—Varía. Supongo que tres minutos o algo, por lo que veo.

_''Tus compañeros ya están jugando de nuevo, ¿Por qué los otros están como... perdidos?''_

—Es por que esperaban ganar y ahora los estamos llevando a tiempo extra, es decir...

_''A un criterio para desemparejarles, en donde se juegan treinta minutos más con el mismo formato que los noventa anteriores a espera de que uno de los dos equipos termine marcando diferencia en el resultado con su contrario''_

—Woah, ¡¿En qué momento aprendiste acerca de fútbol?!

_''Per me enseño a usar el internet. Además, Marco adora esta práctica; tenía que saber algo.''_

—Imaginé que por ahí estaba el asunto...

_''Regresemos al punto. Ustedes pueden ganar con una anotación ¿No es así?''_

—Sí.

_''¡Búsquenla entonces! Es sencillo ahora, todo el lado izquierdo está cual Bahamut en el desierto''_

—¿Es decir?

_''Es decir desconcertado, mal colocado, solo. Alguien debería hacer algo como... ¡Algo como lo que está haciendo Alexis!''_

Con toda la razón estaba hablando el joven mesopotámico, porque aunque aquella jugada a la que hacía mención estaba sucediendo a toda velocidad en el otro lado del campo de juego, bajo su mirar parecía lucirse cual largometraje en cámara lenta. Desde lo que había captado, el chileno había comenzado tomando un balón robado por Chambers en la salida de los rivales, protengiendole con el cuerpo en una de esas vueltas características de sus fintas para luego dejar atrás a uno de los vestidos de azul.

Los gritos de Thomas habían resultado innecesarios entonces, pues una vez que la vista de el tercer delantero le hubo ubicado, la maniobra realizada para conseguir una fantástica pared incluso parecía un movimiento obvio. No obstante, aquello no parecía haber servido para alentar a ninguno de los once jugadores en propio campo para lanzarse a detener el letal avance, pues vagamente un par de ellos realmente habían intentado cruzarse entre la esplendorosa serie de pases que el par de uniformados color carmín lucían haber logrado justamente frente a sus narices.

Wojciech podía pronunciarse incrédulo a pesar de los reavivantes gritos del público perteneciente a la institución educativa de donde formaba parte. Porque tenía tres años conviviendo con los mismos veintitres jugadores que se presentaban en ese momento vestidos de rojo; tres años viviendo la misma historia de una preparación que sólo llegaba a la instancia semifinal; tres años sabiendo que su equipo era por alguna inexplicable razón incapaz de hacer un gol seguido del otro en poco tiempo; tres años que parecían tan largos cuando tenía la increíble dicha de observar a todos esos paradigmas caer en pedazos de una vez por todas.

Pero increíble era una palabra que su diccionario había gastado ya en exceso.

Y bien podía confesar que después de ver a Thomas recibiendo frente al arquero, para luego dar un correcto pase hacia Alexis y dejarle así la red completamente solitaria, sencillamente no le había dado para más el intelecto. Sus reacciones causadas por tal golpeo asesino del sudamericáno y el impacto de aquel objeto redondo contra la red interior eran guiádas totalmente por la natura, porque el estallido de las gradas y la emoción de sus compañeros estaban al tope y se fusionaban en la armonía perfecta para contagiarle de aquella emoción tan intensa como incontrolable.

No importaban más el proteger el arco, porque sabía que ellos estaban demasiado incrédulos para siquiera intentar un contraataque. Tampoco qué tanto hubiese avanzado ya de la línea divisoria o el tiempo que transcurriese sobre el cronómetro, pues tenía muy presente que sin contar lo que se ocupaba en festejar, vagamente habría tres minutos extras gracias a la escacez de faltas en la segunda parte. Y nunca había agradecido tanto la limpieza cuidada para cada jugada de su dúo en la última línea.

Eran ellos mismos los primeros que le habían derribado en el camino hacia la mitad del campo, donde pronto hubo sentido el sumarse de sus compañeros presentándose en forma de pesos sobre su estómago. No estaba reaccionando a quién abrazaba o cuánta gente se encontraba encima de su cuerpo, pero mientras esos gritos llenasen su alrededor hasta el punto de perturbar sus oídos, tenía por seguro que no deseaba que aquel momento terminase, al menos hasta el silbatazo final.

Eran gritos en sus oídos, palabras de aliento en cada frase escuchada, agradecimientos a tantas deidades como podía imaginar, un par de rostros de incredulidad y, sobre todo, sonrisas por todas partes. Esos eran los momentos por los los había pasado por tanto, esos momentos que quería mantener en su memoria por siempre.

Por obvias razones, para el silbante estaban permitidas las celebraciones, más de ninguna manera los gastos de tiempo. Era esa la razón de que unos momentos después hubiese intervenido sobre aquella masa humana agrupada en la mitad de la cancha en pos de reanudar el juego, convenientemente en los instantes en que Wojciech comenzaba a sentir que sus costillas iban a romperse por la carga que sus compañeros continuaban dejando encima unos de otros.

A Alexis no lucía haberle importando en demasía la tarjeta amarilla mostrada en su contra luego de haberse quitado la camiseta en medio de la salvaje descarga de sus emociones, sin embargo, aquello no le hubo salvado unos segundos más tarde del corto sermón por parte del actual capitán del equipo.

 

—¡Hey! ¡Regalaste esa, Alexis!

—¡Oh, vamos, Mats! ¡Son los últimos minutos!

—¡Exactamente por eso!

—¿Ah?

—¡No hay nada que dar por sentado aún, chicos! ¡Todos a su posición, ya!

 

En realidad, Hummels hacía lo posible por ser profesional y no mostrar la inevitable sonrisa que le causaba la anotación del chileno, pero sus palabras tampoco eran en absoluto una mentira. Ciertamente, luego de haber regresado a su puesto debajo de los tres palos, era una gran tranquilidad ver únicamente tres minutos agregarse desde la pizarra de la línea lateral, pero tampoco aquello significaba nada aún.

Tres minutos, después de hacer rodar el balón de nuevo, se convertían exactamente en lo que tenía en mente que sería; una eternidad en sus propios términos. La atmósfera de sus rivales denotaba un claro golpe al orgullo y una moral dolida aún, pero eso no detenía la determinación por seguir jugando del modo en que lo habían hecho durante todo el tiempo pasado.

Ellos aún apretaban en la salida de los rojos; la agresividad de sus movimientos, la dureza de sus barridas en el campo, la pesada pero imparable velocidad de sus carreras: todo aquello era el reflejo de una internalizada desesperación por recuperar una oportunidad o al menos no rendirse tan fácil, pero para los suyos en realidad era un ataque al corazón en cada ocasión que sus contrarios tomasen el balón.

No había escuchado la indicación de Klopp para sus compañeros, pero sabía que tenía bastante que ver con perder aquel corto tiempo adicional en todo lo que pudiesen hacerlo; era claro por el modo en que se esforzaban por no dejarles llegar siquiera a más allá de media cancha, por mantener el esférico en posesión carmín o por sacarlo fuera de la cancha en cada ocasión posible, pero no podía evitar llenarse de nervios a cada toque de los contrincantes.

Miraba el reloj con frecuencia excesiva; necesitaba ver esos números en ceros pronto, porque la ansiedad le iba a volver loco si el minuto y medio mostrado ahí no se iba para acabar de una vez con los nerviosos gritos de su entrenador, con los inseguros apoyos de los estudiantes de su institución o con el impulso que forzaba a sus manos a temblar bajo los guantes fluorescentes.

Desde el inicio, Mats tomaba cada ocasión para recordarle mantenerse en el fondo, en su función y no salir de ahí aún cuando él y Jerome continuamente ignorasen proteger el cuadrante que cubría el área grande correspondiente, pero no había podido evitar lamentarse de la ironía de estas advertencias una vez que el cronómetro les daba únicamente un exacto minuto por restarse y había sido exactamente un balón perdido en el frente lo que había comenzado la última jugada del partido.

El esférico era enviado por los aires a causa de el mal control de alguno de sus compañeros en el otro lado de la cancha, superando por bastante la altura de los defensores escarlata, quienes por más que se habían esforzado por alcanzarlo, no habían previsto a aquel jugador con el dorsal número siete en la espalda, ese que en un simple movimiento se había deshecho de Boateng para luego entregar el balón al portador del diecisiete.

No podía creerlo porque a esas alturas realmente era una joda. Realmente era una joda que aquel joven de brillantes ojos azules, cabello corto y altura ridículamente minúscula fuese a quien tenía que enfrentarse una vez más en el momento más crítico del juego. Era una situación tan propicia como aquellas que había tenido que sostener en cierta parte cercana a los ochenta minutos, pero ello no demeritaba el inminente peligro que podía representar para todos en aquel lugar.

Era la última oportunidad para sus rivales y la prueba final para su equipo. Mientras que Łukasz realizaba por la izquierda lo que seguro era la carrera más ardua de su vida, por la derecha su capitán corría a la par de Calum por detener cualquier apoyo que pudiese recibir el jugador frente a sus ojos.

Sabía lo que significaba esa acción. Era el modo de Hummels para decir sin palabras que ahora era su momento de salvar la situación. Tal como lo había hecho en el medio tiempo al revertir cada error cometido por accidentes, era ahora el momento de rescatar la causa que les unía a todos por pasión y voluntad propia, para evitar lo que ya había evitado por noventa y dos minutos cumplidos y lo que no iba a permitir que sucediése cuando tenía solamente unos segundos por resistir.

 

_“¡Sal del área!”_

—¡Lo sé, estoy en eso!

 

No le era extraño que Mario quedase mudo luego de su respuesta, porque sabía que quizás aún el día anterior hubiese preferido arriesgarse a un gol de último minuto antes de recurrir a aquella acción que solía traicionarle, porque no era algo que tuviese la comodidad de hacer nunca; la diferencia era que esta vez no se trataba de qué le acomodaba; sino de qué necesitaba el equipo.

Y el equipo necesitaba esa salida.

Bien, sus piernas temblaban al momento de haber dado el primer paso adelante, pero anteponía el hecho de que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el balón que se aproximaba cada vez más. El otro era un experto en ese tipo de controles; no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a los múltiples regates de su adversario, a cómo parecía imposible sacar el balón de sus pies cuando nunca se despegaba de ellos y ese frenético modo de cubrirlo siempre, como si tratase de formar una casa alrededor de este.

En realidad, la verdadera duda era hacia qué lugar iba a lanzarse ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? La cadera del joven no revelaba nada; era como una pieza móvil, con la posibilidad de cambiar de orientación en cualquier momento y el riesgo de hacerle fallar con facilidad en el instante más importante. Se dirigía a la izquierda y el balón a la derecha, el cuerpo a la derecha y el balón a la izquierda; era incesante e inesperado, como apostarle un azar inseguro, izquierda, derecha, derecha izquierda, se movía a la derecha, pero estaba seguro que iría a la izquierda el balón, estaba seguro de que...

_“¡Derecha!”_

 

No tenía idea de en qué momento Mario había dejado de ser un sueño borroso luego del alcohol. No sabía en qué momento ese extraño ser mitológico de aspecto curioso había dejado de ser un extraño en su vida ni mucho menos en qué momento le había tomado, perdido y una vez más recuperado la confianza para ahora creerle en uno de los momentos más críticos de su vida, al vencerse sin pensar demasiado al lado derecho de su oponente.

El chico apenas había tenido el tiempo de reaccionar al inesperado movimiento al patear el balón justo un segundo antes, sin poder evitar, de cualquier manera, que aquel tiro fuese apenas sutilmente tocado por la punta del guante del arquero.

El jugador de ojos azules había resbalado al momento, accidentalmente pateando en su camino la parte más ligera del estómago del joven polaco, a quien, sin embargo, aquello era lo que menos había importado en ese momento;

Había visto esa escena cientos de veces, ya fuese una experiencia propia o en las peores fallas de un partido en la televisión, pero la conocía a la perfección; esa decepción presentida, esa catástrofe materializándose en cuestión de segundos, ese mal presentimiento volviéndose una realidad: el balón cambiaba su trayectoria con el ligero toque de sus dedos, pero ello no desviaba la potencia de este o su impulso dirigiéndose inevitablemente a la red, que sin su cuidado, se presentaba libre para recibir la anotación milagrosa.

Juraba haber podido escuchar la voz de Jürgen Klopp gritando su nombre una última vez antes de aquella acción.

Antes de que el inmueble entero hubiese caído en un silencio sepulcral.

Había visto esa escena cientos de veces ya, pero aquellas historias no contaban con la fuerza de voluntad de Łukasz Piszczek, quien haciendo uso completo de las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, había hecho funcionar a esos gastados músculos, correr a esas pesadas piernas y resistir un impacto más a ese golpeado cuerpo; ello al lanzarse al suelo dramáticamente a una escasa distancia de la línea bajo la red, para así rechazar con una tijera lo que inevitablemente hubiese sido un empate en los últimos suspiros del juego.

Pero ahí estaba el número veintiséis de su equipo. Ahí estaba para salvar la noche.

El balón, finalmente había caído a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para arrastrarse hacia él en cuanto le hubo tenido cerca, y aunque ya no era exactamente una situación de peligro, había preferido por bastante tomar el balón y abrazarle como una madre a su hijo hasta que el árbitro central había confirmado que el tiempo no daba para más, finalizando el partido cuando aquel esférico aún estaba bajo su poder.

Era más que un alivio; una liberación. Aunque le había costado trabajo tomar aire sin que sus costillas resintiesen el duro impacto de los botines de su rival en la piel, tenía casi por seguro que no había sangre en su ropa, y ante todo, ovidaba por completo el dolor de aquel último golpe al soltar un fuerte suspiro una vez acabado el juego.

Porque para ese momento su mente aún estaba impactada por lo sucedido; había tanto que pensar, después de todo. Era un logro, más que haber competido con aquel equipo campeón estatal durante tres generaciones, haber resistido la gran dosis de adrenalina que habían sido esos noventa y tres minutos, aún después de haber resuelto las peores situaciones en el último momento.

Y es que no podía encontrar nada en su memoria que pudiese compararse al instante de recordar cada hora resistiendo hasta el límite un exhaustivo entrenamiento, cada fiesta perdida por causa de un partido al día siguiente, cada herida y marca en su cuerpo ocasionada por un golpe en el campo, cada clase perdida por un compromiso deportivo. Venía a su memoria cada suspiro de decepción al ver al equipo siendo eliminado en semifinales un año tras otro y ese temor de sufrir en la misma maldición que acechaba desde hacía diez años terminar de una vez con el sonido de aquel silbatazo, que de una vez por todas había decretado el final.

No era que no pudiese levantarse después de aquello, sino que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Estaba conservando la imagen de un recuerdo; el modo en que, pasado el tiempo del encuentro, la noche había caído suave sobre la ciudad, con las luces del estadio sutilmente elevando la sensación de heroísmo frente al cielo estrellado, sin mencionar lo que sucedía a su alrededor; el público había estallado en gritos y festejos al momento de saber a su equipo ganador, y ni siquiera estaban contando lo que vendría al ser los siguientes participantes en el torneo nacional.

La mano ofreciéndose para ayudarle le mostraba el otro lado de la moneda; el joven de ojos azules que había tenido el empate en sus piernas se encontraba ya de pie en el campo, con una mirada decepcionada pero una extraña media sonrisa ensanchandose al encontrar una respuesta positiva por parte del arquero.

 

—Hey, muy buen juego.

—Gracias, ustedes fueron un gran rival.

—Supongo que sí. Tu equipo es... Simplemente impresionante –Llamó el de uniforme índigo.

—Oh, por favor, ustedes son fantásticos. Esa última jugada fue impresionante de tu parte.

—Gracias, es sólo... –Suspiró el más bajo– Sólo lo que tenía que hacer por mi equipo.

 

La media sonrisa no era exactamente eso, sino la manera de animarse después de una decepción.

 

—Aún tienen que jugar por los últimos pases al torneo nacional ¿No es así?

—Sí, tendremos que estar listos para la siguiente semana.

—Mucha suerte, entonces. Lo lograrán, estoy seguro.

—Gracias, suerte en las nacionales.

 

Así como Wojciech terminaba de sacar la prenda de su cuerpo, el joven pronto se había deshecho de su camiseta igualmente, intercambiandola con cortesía luego de un apretón de manos.

Por más que el viento soplase delicadamente, el frío llegaba a su piel mientras atravesaba el campo rumbo a la zona donde se reunían sus compañeros, aún más cuando impactaban en su cuerpo chorros de agua por todos lados, el contenido de bebidas energizantes e incluso las salvajes sacudidas por parte de varios de sus compañeros.

Aquellos festejaban como ningún día anterior: mientras algunos como Per se ocupaban de elevar en abrazos al director técnico del equipo, otros como Thomas y Alexis saltaban por todo el lugar tirando líquidos a los demás, en tanto que ciertos más no resistían mostrarse afecto sobre la cancha, como Łukasz y Jakub, que finalmente se decidían a estar juntos.

Ni siquiera le sorprendía que Marco no soltase de sus brazos a Mario incluso teniéndole en frente, cuando después de varias felicitaciones había logrado llegar hasta ellos.

 

—¡Mario! –Llamó su atención.

—¡Wojciech! Ah, hey, yo... Ah... Yo... No, no quería... Uh, es decir, no quise, ah, me refiero, yo...

—¡Ven aquí, maldito efrit hijo de puta! –Adelantó con los brazos abiertos.

 

El ente de joven aspecto se encontraba ciertamente sorprendido por su reacción al simplemente llegar y abrazarle, pero eso no había evitado que después de un momento reaccionase con el mismo gesto, agradeciendo internamente la agradable recepción.

 

—¡La paz esté contigo, Wojciech! ¡Creí que querrías matarme después de todo esto!

—En realidad sí quiero matarte, pero de no ser por tí esto no hubiese sido posible –Habló con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo... Es lo menos que podía hacer, supongo.

—Casi matas de la impresión a todos aquí, pero creo que es mejor que todo este en orden así.

—Sí, digo, mi presencia es impresionante, pero... Bueno, creo que es mejor así.

—Me sigue impresionando tu titánico ego, en serio ¿Cómo lo soportas? –Cuestionó en dirección a Reus.

—Bueno, digamos que, en realidad, nos complementamos.

—Además, él me ama. Es el mejor regalo que Dzohara me ha brindado –Hablaba observando al rubio.

—¿Lo ves? –Hablaba Reus en contestación– No sé qué dijo, pero es jodidamente romántico.

—Vaya, parece que hacen un buen par ustedes dos, ¿No es así?

—Totalmente... –Suspiraba el efrit– Hey, por cierto, uh... Disculpa por el desastre que causé, realmente tengo la voluntad de pedirte me perdones.

—No te apures, Mario. De verdad, creo que podemos dejar eso en el pasado y aceptar que, de algún modo, nos ayudó a todos.

—Los puse mucho en aprietos, ¿Verdad?

—No puedo negarlo, pero te repito, de alguna manera, todo esto nos volvió más fuertes y mejores improvisando, así que, de cierto modo; gracias.

—Oh, por el creador, no digas eso. La verdad es que me alegra que no todo haya sido tan malo.

—Créeme, con finalmente conseguirle pareja a Marco nos has ayudado más que suficiente a todos.

—Bien, no me sienta nada mal a mi. Como sea, me alegra que hayan conseguido esto que deseaban; todos los chicos son maravillosos, son agradables y han sido muy amables conmigo estos días.

—Bueno, yo no sé qué tienes tú, pero resulta que les has caído bien. En serio, si fue así es porque te ganaste a todos. Incluso Klopp te ama, vaya.

—Bueno, espero que sea así. A mi también me parece el ummia más inteligente y peculiar que he conocido.

—No, no, en realidad él no es... Ah, no importa. Le agradas mucho.

—No lo sé, quizás en un futuro pueda utilizar mi poder para ayudarle en sus encuentros...

—¿Tu poder? Es decir, ¿Aún lo conservas?

—Por supuesto, por eso me he conseguido ropa que realmente me queda, ¿No lo has notado?

—¡No! Es decir, sí, pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué pasó con El Juego de las Tres Palabras?

—El Juego de las Tres Palabras solamente implica que cuando cuando llegase el momento de liberarme, yo dejaría de estar bajo tus órdenes o las de cualquier otro humano, pero sigo siendo yo.

—¿Es decir...?

—Era un efrit y seguiré siéndolo, es sólo que ya no soy un esclavo. Después de seiscientos malditos años, soy libre, Woj; y es gracias a tí.

 

No le conocía de mucho tiempo, pero podía bien asegurar que nunca había visto a Mario sonreír de una manera tan real desde que había conocido a Marco. Tenía gran parte de ese crédito y, finalmente, en efecto le hacía sentir como una mejor persona.

 

—¿Entonces ahora vas a quedarte con nosotros?

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo que apoyar a Marco... Y, sí, supongo que también a ustedes.

—Eso es fantástico, es... De verdad, fantástico. Mario, esto es genial, en las nacionales vamos a necesitarte mucho y ahora... Oh, no sabes lo felices que van a estar todos –Habló con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú?

—Supongo que puedo soportarte un tiempo más —Mencionó riendo.

—Para mi será un gusto poder ayudar.

—Después de todo, el torneo nacional no prohíbe nada acerca de auxiliares mágicos.

—¿“Torneo Nacional"? ¿Qué... Qué es eso?

—Es como... Como esto que acabamos de ganar, pero en otro nivel, ¿Entiendes?

—¡Oh, por amor del creador! ¿Hay un peor que esto?

—Es sólo el principio, Mario. Es sólo el principio.

—Bueno, supongo que algo habrá qué aprender más de ustedes los humanos. –Suspiró– En fin, creo que ha sido una de las mejores experiencias en mi existencia, debo reconocerlo Szczesny.

—Y de la mía, Mario, créeme.

—Te dejé al menos algún aprendizaje, ¿No es así?

—¿Que nunca debo confiar en hijos de puta?

—Hey... No.

—¿Que debo cuidar mis palabras?

—No.

—¿Que debo confiar más en mi mismo?

—No exactamente... –Señaló– Me refiero a que debes apreciar más ser un humano. ¿No lo notaste? Tu libertad es fantástica; ser un esclavo, como dicen ustedes, apesta. Vive sin cuidar todo, equivocate, siente; se un humano y disfruta de serlo, porque, de verdad, cuando no tienes todas las facilidades que ustedes tienen, no hay algo que desees más.

—Y me alegra que ahora las tengas, Mario –Llamó estrechando su mano– Bienvenido al club, hermano.

—Jamás creí que alguien me llamaría así.

—Bueno, ya eres parte ¿No?

—Lo es –Agregó Marco– Quizás todo tiene un poco de sentido. Yo tengo que agradecerte a tí, Woj.

—¡Hey, pero tú! –Recordó al notar la sonrisa de su compañero– ¡Qué maldito gol, Reus!

—Uh, digamos que tengo una buena inspiración ahora, –Guiñó al castaño a su lado– Te lo debo.

—No te apures, hiciste en gran parte el trabajo de hoy.

—Sí, honestamente, creo que sí...

—¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Demonios, por cierto, discúlpame por... Lo, lo del vestidor.

—¡Ah, eso! Oh, maldita sea, hermano. Fue terrible.

—Sí, es decir, de verdad, de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer. Disculpa, fue horrible.

—No voy a negarte eso, no lo hagas de nuevo, estoy de acuerdo. –Lamentó estrechando su mano– Pero ¿Sabes? A mi no es a quien deberías pedirle más disculpas, sino a Lewy.

 

No le había cruzado la mente en aquel tramo de tiempo. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar que sencillamente lo había omitido, pero de ninguna manera olvidaba la importancia de aquel hecho y todos los anteriores para el joven de Varsovia, a quien tenía gran urgencia de encontrar, después de todo.

 

—Tienes razón...

—Te recomendaría hablarle ahora, mientras está de buen humor.

—¿Le has visto?

—Estaba hablando con algún sujeto de traje en las bancas hace un rato, no sé si siga ahí, pero podrías ir a buscarle.

—Sí. Tengo que hacerlo –Habló con decisión.

—Buena suerte –Señaló Reus con una expresión militar.

—Gracias, y a ustedes, con el apareamiento –Mencionó antes de emprender el paso.

—¡¿Qué?!

 

No necesitaba más consejo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y apenas le había tomado esquivar a un par de personas para ubicar entre el mar de individuos a quien buscaba. Justo en el espacio junto a las bancas, el hueco entre la gente le generaba una vista que parecía enmarcar una fotografía; después de finalizar la charla con algún profesor, las estrellas del paisaje y la iluminación ofrecían un brillo poco comparable al de Robert Lewandowski, quien rodeado del confeti de algún cañón, observaba el cielo con un rostro digno de ser obra de un pintor renacentista: sereno, pensativo y con esos ojos azules brillando más que los astros de aquella noche.

Eso de cualquier manera, no evitaba el sobresalto al ver llegar a su compañero de nacionalidad frente a si, abrazándole agitado tanto por haber corrido hasta él como por el simple hecho de tener que realizar la intrépida acción de dirigirle la palabra de nuevo. El arquero no tenía la seguridad de hacerlo, y esta descendía aún más al no recibir la misma respuesta por parte de su contrario.

 

—¡Lewy! –Habló al separarse– Yo... Te, te estuve buscando.

—Bueno, aquí estoy.

—Hey, sé que estabas muy en paz celebrando y, no quiero para nada perturbar tu estado, pero necesitamos hablar.

—Bueno, definitivamente lo estás perturbando ahora...

—Disculpa, disculpa, es sólo que yo...

 

La frialdad era perceptible, pero necesitaba hablarle. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

 

—¿Huh...?

—Necesito, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad? Porque honestamente yo no tengo muchos ánimos de hablar contigo.

—¿Estás... Molesto conmigo?

—¿Es en serio, Wojciech?

—No, ¡No! Es decir, por supuesto que estás molesto, yo, de hecho tengo mucho que decirte.

—Bueno, a este ritmo no tengo ganas de escuchar, ¿Sabes?

—¡No, espera, Lewy! ¡Escúchame, por favor!

—¿Qué debo escuchar? ¿Vas a pedirme perdón y pretender que lo deje pasar así como así?

—¡No! Es decir, sí voy a hacer eso, pero debo explicarte...

—Woj, de verdad has hecho muchas cosas por hoy.

—Pero...

—...Y creo que ya vi suficiente.

—¡No, no, escúchame!

—¿Qué más necesito saber, Wojciech? Yo sé que para tí todo esto fue sólo una broma, pero al menos respeta que yo sí sentí algo.

—¿Una brom...? ¡No, no es así! ¡Demonios, no, Robert, tienes una visión muy equivocada de las cosas!

—Vaya, ¿En serio? ¿Y se te ocurre corregirla hasta ahora?

—Es que no lo entiendes. No podía hacerlo antes.

—¿“No podías”? ¡Wojciech, por favor! ¿Me engañaste, me embrujaste, me hiciste quedar mal frente a toda la escuela, me besaste, abrazaste y otras cosas más estando semi inconsciente y ahora sólo “No podías explicármelo antes”?

—No, es que...

—¿Sabes? No sé ni siquiera qué estoy esperando...

—No, Lewy, por favor, dame un momento.

—No prevengo ni siquiera una explicación coherente y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de seguirte escuchando, Wojciech.

—Es que no puedo ser coherente, porque nada de esto lo fue, ¿Sí? Pero déjame explicarte.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que te tome en serio? Woj, ni siquiera traes puesta una camiseta, de verdad, cómo pretendes que te tome en serio.

—Es que necesito explicártelo todo, por favor, juro que lo haré, por favor, sólo escúchame –Pidió tomándole del brazo– por favor, por favor. Sólo escúchame un momento.

 

La mirada del mayor era tan molesta como desconfiada hacia él, después de todo, aún no le convencía realmente, pero agradecía por bastante que un segundo después de observarle, el joven delantero asintiese en su dirección, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho antes de hablar de nuevo.

 

—Adelante, entonces.

—Oh, demonios... –Suspiró– Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decirte todo esto...

—Si realmente tienes algo qué explicar sólo hazlo ¿Sí?

—Bien, mira, no voy a esconderte nada ya, por eso estoy aquí hablándote. Sólo estoy advirtiendo que esto va a sonar, loco, increíble y sin lógica, pero...

—¿“Pero”...?

—Pero es toda la verdad, absolutamente. Te explicaré todo desde el inicio...

—Bien, hazlo.

—Todo empezó el día de mi cumpleaños –Suspiró– Quizás estabas muy ebrio para recordarlo, pero ese día tú y yo nos besamos, y luego te perdí, y cuando fui a subir los regalos al auto me quedé solo y escuché ruidos, así que fui y tú estabas ahí con una chica y, carajo, ¡Era mi cumpleaños, y me besaste! ¿Entiendes? Me dolió un poco que cinco minutos después estuvieses teniendo sexo con alguien más, así que me fui de ahí y fui al campus, y luego...

—¿Te dolió que yo...?

—¡Espera! Y luego cuando estaba ahí estaba solo, como sabía que Łukasz seguro estaría tratando de follar con Jakub y no podía dormir, me ocupé abriendo regalos, y entonces encontré una caja que me regalaron Marco y Poldi, así que la abrí y tenía una jodida lámpara y una carta, y decía muchas estupideces y unas instrucciones, pero como no tenía nada que hacer las seguí y luego había mucho humo a mi alrededor y de repente apareció el maldito Mario volando...

—¿Y de dónde demonios sacaron ellos... ?

—¡Espera! Y luego me dijo que iba a cumplirme deseos y que estaba esclavizado, así que hicimos El Juego de las Tres Palabras para que él me pudiese cumplir cualquier cosa y yo lo liberaría después, entonces, como estaba dolido por tu culpa, le pedí que estuvieses enamorado de mi y después me quede dormido...

—¿Y fue mi culpa que... ?

—Y cuando desperté al otro día creí que había sido un sueño, pero luego comenzaste a actuar extraño en el entrenamiento y descubrí que no porque Mario estaba justo en la habitación cuando regresé, y luego Łukasz llegó y lo vio, y tuve que decirle que era el hijo de mi madrina que estaba de visita, y cuando fue con nosotros terminó agradando a todos y tú me besaste y me gustó y...

—¿Qué en serio nadie...?

—Y luego Mario conoció a Marco y se gustaron y cuando fue el juego de ida, a Mario se le ocurrió que si hacía que no anotases perderíamos el juego y Marco estaría triste y querría estar con él, así que lo hizo y perdimos muy mal...

—¿Entonces fue Mario quien...?

—¡Espera! Y después, supe que había sido él y me enfadé mucho, así que cuando llegué al campus lo llamé, pero se portó como un hijo de puta, así que sin querer desee que no pudiese ver a Marco en el siguiente juego y él lo tergiversó haciendo que Marco se lesionase y luego se fue sin decir más...

—Oh, vamos, Woj, eso fue bastante...

—Ingenuo, ya sé, pero hice todo por solucionarlo y no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba, así que fue demasiado difícil porque no fue hasta hoy antes del medio tiempo que noté que Mario estaba arruinándolo de nuevo, así que lo llamé y no aparecía, pero llegó Łukasz y recordé que Mario tenía un collar que lo ahogaba si sentía emociones fuertes, así que iba a darle una bofetada a Marco pero ya lo había hecho lesionarse, así que tuve que besarlo y luego... –Pausó tomando aire a la vez– Luego sucedió todo lo que ya viste...

 

No sabía deducir con exactitud si la mirada de Robert intentaba reflejarle confusión o que era un loco, pero si algo podía decir era que el delantero estaba impresionado. Apenas había parpadeando por lo que le parecían eternos segundos antes de intentar formular una pregunta, que sin embargo parecía interponerse con varias más sin que ninguna de ellas pudiese llegar a salir de sus labios. El cruzar los brazos una vez más parecía haberle ayudado cuando, hasta después de un momento, el ojiazul había podido encontrar palabras.

 

—Es decir que, en resumen, ¿Todo esto pasó porque me acosté una sola vez con Anna? –Habló recalcando la palabra.

—Algo así, casi. Fue un accidente.

—¿Qué demonios, Woj? ¡La gente normal no suele hacer todo esto cuando... !

—Bueno, sí, sí, entiendo, pero también está el maldito hecho de que te adoro ¿Sí?

—¿Tu realmente...?

—¿Qué caso tiene ya? Sí, me gustas desde... Oh, demonios, desde la primera vez que te vi ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero si...

—Exactamente desde la primera vez, desde que estaba en el maldito pasillo y tú llegaste conociendo a un montón de gente y dijiste que también eras de Polonia, así que me gustó. Y luego entraste al equipo de fútbol y me sentí más atraído por tí , y después te conocí bien y, oh, demonios, entonces me enamoré de verdad porque ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres atractivo, talentoso y siempre tan jodidamente encantador.

—Hey, Woj...

—¡Lewy, eres el maldito prototipo de lo que todos desean en la escuela! Yo sólo caí, y así como no iba a negarte asesorías en matemáticas no pude evitar pedirle a Mario que me diese una oportunidad de demostrarte que podía ser yo el indicado.

—Woj... –Habló el mayor en un suspiro, tomándole suavemente de los hombros– Y ¿Te has preguntado si hiciste esto por mi o por tí?

 

En realidad lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos días que aquella respuesta no le costaba.

 

—Sí. Lo he hecho, y sé que lo hice por mi. Sé que fui egoísta, pero quiero que sepas que todo sucedió por un error.

—Sí, creo que lo pude ver.

—Un error mío y que lo admito, me equivoque gravemente, pero no se trató para nada de algo intencional o relacionado. Jamás haría algo para causarte daño.

—Bueno, entiendo que fue accidental, pero espero que entiendas que esto se te salió de las manos bastante.

—Lo sé, y espero que puedas disculparme después de todo.

—Bueno, eso fue en realidad muy coherente para mi, aunque no deja de lado que haya sido una terrible decisión y hayas causado muchos problemas a terceros, como a mi.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Te repito; me mentiste, abusaste de mi estado semiconciente, gracias a tí quedé en ridículo con todos y decepcioné a Klopp, sin mencionar que me causaste una baja de rendimiento, una grave confusión emocional y un cuadro de migraña durante dos días...

—Y lo sé, no tengo justificaciones para todo eso, pero... –Suspiró– Es sólo que... No quiero que pienses que te he estado engañando todo este tiempo.

—¿Y no es eso lo que has hecho? –Detestaba lo contradictorio de su panorama. Tan serio e irremediable. Esos ojos azules que adoraba mirándole con reproche y decepción podían asimilarse a montones de alfileres atacando simultáneamente su culpabilidad.

—Sí –Suspiró– tienes razón. Pero necesito que me disculpes. Fui estúpido, pero aunque no es excusa, de verdad te quiero.

—No lo sé. No lo sé ¿Sí? Han pasado tantas cosas y... Aún me cuesta asimilar todo lo que sucedió en el vestidor, es decir, te lo dije; fue egoísta de tu parte y hubo demasiadas consecuencias por ello, y yo... Honestamente ya no sé si vayas a lograr que simplemente deje pasar lo mucho que lo arruinaste.

 

Sí, odiaba escuchar esas palabras y odiaba esa mirada, pero exactamente por ello no podía dejar que las cosas se quedasen así.

 

—Bien, pero entonces voy a intentarlo –Quizás ese era el único modo. Quizás solamente besándole podía superar sus debilidades a la hora de hablar y expresar directa y puramente sus intenciones, a la par de revivir en la mente del otro los sentimientos que con anterioridad había hecho florecer.

 

Le costaba el modo en que el delantero se tensaba al contacto, pero del mismo modo había sentido su corazón latir a velocidades extrañas al detectar la relajación de sus músculos un segundo después, para que luego comenzase lentamente a responder a sus labios con la calidez a la que le había acostumbrado en días anteriores. Con el cariño que hacía un momento tenía el terror de perder.

Aquello había continuado a pesar del escándalo a su alrededor hasta que los alientos no daban para más, y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba seguir, el separarse tampoco había sido tan malo en cuanto el ojiazul le hubo acercado a su cuerpo de nuevo con un fuerte abrazo, ese que confirmaba la felicidad en su interior.

 

—Ahora, a eso es a lo que llamo una disculpa...

—¿Eso es lo que querías? Demonios, lo pudiste decir desde un principio —Habló hundiéndose en su cuello.

—No exactamente. Fue inesperado, eso te vale el perdón.

—Vaya que eres difícil, Lewy.

—¿Yo? Habla quien contacto genios e hizo brujería con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Fue por tí, lo sabes. Sólo quería tener tu amor hacia mi.

—Idiota... –Golpeo su espalda– Ya lo tenías.

—¡¿Qué?!

 

Entonces separarse era inevitable. Necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que hablaba en serio.

 

—Eso. Si sólo lo hubiese sabido antes esto pudo ser más fácil.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo ya sentía atracción por tí, pero jamás creí que tú también querías algo.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque nunca me demostrabas nada. Yo no iba a acercarme si siempre parecías tan indiferente a mi.

—Yo no demostraba nada porque creí que nunca ibas a fijarte en mi.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres el estudiante perfecto! ¡¿Cómo ibas tú a fijarte en alguien que no puede siquiera llevar notas estables?!

—Porque tú... Oh, demonios, esto debe ser una broma. ¿Desde cuándo te sentías así?

—No lo sé. Creo que empezó cuando me diste asesorías de matemáticas.

 

No lo podía creer, pero la risa irónica de Lewandowski le convertía esa frustración en un gesto de diversión instantáneamente. No iba a hacer más que abrazarle de nuevo, y en realidad quería hacerlo por el resto de la noche, de esa exacta manera en que pudiese sentir las manos del otro acariciar su cabello mientras el mismo delantero presionaba suaves besos en su frente, casi expresándole que por más estupideces que sucediesen tenía su cariño y eso no iba a cambiar.

No había sido, de hecho, hasta que uno de sus propios compañeros se hubo animado a rociar una entera botella de agua sobre las siluetas de ambos que aquella muestra de afecto terminaba finalmente, siguiéndose entonces de las risas de Thomas Müller y una corta llamada de atención por parte del aún capitán del equipo.

 

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes no podían pasar tanto tiempo separados! –Gritaba el alemán huyendo pronto de la escena.

—¡Thomas! ¡Deja de molestar a tus compañeros y ve al centro de la cancha ahora mismo! –Philipp Lahm le seguía con un paso apacible, pero era del conocimiento de cualquiera que atrapar al bávaro era una hazaña imposible– ¡Y ustedes dos, al centro también! Tenemos que recibir todos la medalla, ¿De acuerdo?

—Allá vamos, Phipps –Adelantó el mayor– Bueno, Señor Difícil, tenemos que atender los compromisos ahora.

—Oh, ¿Seré yo quien conserve el apodo?

—Por supuesto, te lo ganaste –Guiñaba al emprender la marcha hacia el círculo central, tomando a la vez la mano del arquero mientras se acercaban a donde el resto comenzaba a reunirse.

 

Era eso por lo que valía la pena; no significaba absolutamente nada el tener que haber pasado por toda aquella experiencia cuando en recompensa tenía a sus compañeros más felices de lo que jamás hubiesen estado, a su director técnico tan orgulloso como lo había soñado desde siempre, a su equipo como campeón del torneo estatal con el pase a las nacionales en sus manos, y sobre todas las cosas, a ese joven de brillantes ojos azules, complexión inmaculada y sonrisa encantadora a su lado en todo momento.

No necesitaba más confianza para lo que fuese a venir en su camino si estaban juntos, pues ahora bastaría el tenerle cerca para recordar que podía superar cualquier situación, por más que esta escapase de su control o no.

Pero entonces, al ver esas medallas brillantes, un nuevo pensamiento había aparecido rápidamente en su cabeza. Lo olvidaba después de todo lo acontecido en el tiempo cercano, pero no había podido evitar recordarlo e inconscientemente dejarlo salir de sus labios al repasar ciertas palabras en su mente.

 

—Hey, Lewy...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Uh... –¿En qué pensaba? Apenas había resuelto las cosas con el delantero y tenía un buen historial en arruinar situaciones como para hacerlo de nuevo con una pregunta estúpida– Nada, olvídalo.

—Woj, en serio ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, era sólo un comentario estúpido...

—Bueno, has hecho muchas estupideces últimamente, no creo que un comentario haga la diferencia ¿Sabes? –Rió.

—No, de verdad, no es nada.

—Vamos, Woj. Ya no estás en condiciones de tomar cuidado de tus palabras... –Llamó con un ligero golpe a su brazo– Anda, habla o te suelto la mano.

—Quiero que conste que me lo has pedido tú, ¿De acuerdo? –Suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien... Es sólo que... Antes del juego me dijiste que si ganábamos tendríamos que tomarnos un tiempo a celebrar... Ya sabes, tú y yo... ¿Eso... Sigue en pie? –Hablaba casi en un susurro.

—Oh, vaya... –Le miraba con las cejas arriba– Entonces, ya que no te han bastado ya los hechizos, después de todo esto y de todos los días en que de por si no estaba completamente consciente, ¿Aún te crees merecedor de eso?

—Pues... –Su impulso por contestar afirmativamente, sin embargo, se veía frustrado en milésimas de segundo por las insistentes iris color cielo– Tienes razón. No, creo que no.

—Tienes la ventaja de que aquí no importe lo que tú creas sino lo que yo dije –Mencionó mirando al frente, devolviendo una inevitable sonrisa a su rostro.

—¿Eso es un “Sí”?

—¡Oh, cállate y vamos por esas medallas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin termino con esto! xDDD Vaya, pues que ahora sí que termina, me echo la historia de esta madre:  
> Tuve la idea a finales de Febrero de 2015 cuando mientras me bañaba se me vino el título a la mente, lo tuve unos días y mientras leía Las Mil y Una Noches y andaba el auge de ''Lean On'' en todos lados me piqué por hacer algo con todo esto de los efrits, que los mencionan chingos en el libro. Bueno, que me efoqué en mezclar las cosas y me pareció que Szczesdowski era la pareja perfecta para el tema, me senté en el sillón e inventé toda la historia para comenzar a escribirla. Para finales de Octubre estaba prácticamente lista y ¡boom! El puto WPS Office me borró casi la mitad del último capítulo. Lloré mucho, pero finalmente logré reconstruirlo y terminarlo el 29 de Diciembre a las 4 a.m. (aún lo recuerdo ;-;) pero ¿Qué creen? A finales de Enero, cuando ya lo había enviado a una amiga, resultó que faltaban las últimas casi cincuenta páginas. WPS las borró de nuevo y aunque fue horrible ya tenía mucho como para dejarlo, así que me puse en chinga y lo volví a hacer en una semana. Al fin, después de otra revisión por esto de la ortografía finalmente aquí está   
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me costó un ojo de la cara subir esto por diferentes cuestiones, en especial mi teléfono que es bien puto xD Pero finalmente aquí está, espero que sea de su agrado :)


End file.
